Meeting TMNT
by Aiko-chan2012
Summary: Let me tell you my story, how one wish changed everything and I met TMNT.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first ever fanfiction, yay me. So my dad introduced me to TMNT and my best friend has been writing fanfiction basically about her going in different universes like TV shows. So I thought about what I would do if I were in TMNT. Who would I be? And thus this fanfiction was born. Sorry if it's inaccurate, I'm not done with season one! XP. **

New York. A city of terror. A city where anything can happen. And they aren't always good things. Walking in New York streets, you might see things. Maybe a robbery. Maybe you'd see some cats in the alleyways eating garbage. Maybe some thugs. But if you were smart enough to look up even for the tiniest second, you may see something extraordinary. Four silhouettes in the moonlight, running and jumping from roof top to roof top. Maybe you would choose to follow them and see these mysterious beings take down some robots. If you followed them more, you'd see them go into a sewer, going underneath the streets and racket on New York. If you ever witnessed what they did, what would you do?

Would you call the cops? Maybe just be amazed with what you saw. Well what if you met these heroes? What would you do?

I can tell you what I did. I actually met these four. It all started with a wish. A wish that changed life as I knew it forever.

**How was that for a first chapter? Well hope you enjoyed, there's still lots more to go and lots to do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. This is a slightly longer chapter and I was in a bit of a hurry to make it so sorry if it seems plain or something I swear when I have enough time I can write better.**

"Scarlett! Wake up! It's almost time for school to start!" Yelled my best friend, Zoey from the other side of the door to my room.

I sat up, dazed and half asleep. Then I blinked in confusion. Every blink made me sleepy and I almost went back to sleep if it weren't for Zoey who kicked the door hard.

I was then that I had fully awaken and I looked at my spongebob alarm clock at my bed side.

7:50? Oh no.

I scrambled out of bed and threw on random clothing from my closet.

"You should have waken me up sooner!" I yelled angrily.

"Your door was locked so I couldn't wake you up!" Yelled Zoey

I opened my door and stared at her in disbelief.

A locked door normally couldn't stop Zoey from trying to get in my room and take my stuff like my books.

"Let's just go." I said. I didn't want to fight with her.

So we left our apartment that we both shared, locked the door with our advanced lock and left.

We ran for school which started at 8:00 O'clock. Well, Zoey was running, I was mostly panting and choking on the peice of toast in my mouth that I had taken from our kitchen.

When we got to school, we were greeted warmly.

It's been a while since we were back in school. What could I say? We were pretty much prodigies. We have very advanced minds. We have been working on our Black Hole research lately and have been absent from school for a long time.

I felt happy to be back. It felt nice in a way.

So Zoey and I both went through the school day. Not knowing about the big change that was coming.

It wasn't long until lunch came. And for some reason every one wanted to talk to us. For some reason every one seemed interested in us. And I wondered why. But we just sat together in silence. Mostly focused on eating I guess.

I didn't like the life that I was leading. My parents left me alone at twelve and I lived alone ever since. Working part time at a bagel place. But when I met Zoey, we became best friends and she moved in with me. Then I wasn't so alone. She was my partner. More than that, my best friend. But our life seemed weird somehow. We were both alone. All we had was each other. 'This is too much.' I thought. Everyone was in my face asking me something

"Leave me alone!" I yelled.

There was silence, but eventually they did all leave one by one until it was just me and Zoey again. Like always.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! So I put more detail in this chapter, but you know, it's actually still kind of short I need to work on the length of my chapters. So if you're waiting for more TMNT action, don't worry it is going to be coming in like, two more chapters. Anyways, enjoy! **

After school, Zoey and I went home and flopped down on the couch.

"it felt a little nice to be back in school." I said

"Yeah" said Zoey "But I can't belive they still expect us to do homework! "

I laughed. "You don't have to ." I said

"Of course not!" Said Zoey

And she grabbed the TV remote. And as she started watching 'Fact Or Faked', I started making dinner.

'Tonight will be spaghetti', I thought. Tomato sauce for Zoey and meat sauce for me. I carefully made us our dinner, when I was done, I grabbed our plates and took them to the couch where Zoey and I ate together. We watched a lot of TV, like 'Gravity Falls' and 'Once Upon A Time'. We only spoke to comment or laugh. When I was done, I took my dish to the sink and then went to my room, leaving Zoey to watch TV alone. I went to the balcony in my room. I looked at the night sky.

The moon was abnormally bright tonight. So I stood there for a while, thinking over the day.

Looking back, both Zoey and I were lonely.

And I know I've said that word so many times, but it's true.

And maybe we were a little too lonely. I sighed and looked up to the moon. "Please." I whispered "can you change our life? I can't handle the loneliness anymore. So please..."

I sighed again.

I was tired. And so I walked to my bed and fell asleep.

If only dreams did come true.

**Told you it was short. I think this is actually pretty well detailed because I pre wrote this before writing it, and my best friend who also writes fanfiction helped me out, so yeah. Anyways, I'm gonna go and pre write chapter 4! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapter 4 already! I've gotten some very nice reviews, so thanks everyone who is enjoying my story! I have to warn you that this is going to have kind of a sad ending. Also, this actually kind of parallels another story from one of my mangas that I like making called Once. Last thing, I've based this fanfiction off of a bunch of songs that I really like. And I guess that's it, enjoy! **

The next day is when I finally noticed the change happening.

I woke up smelling what smelled like smoke.

"Zoey!" I yelled "fire!"

I was still in pajamas, but I ran for my life. That's when I saw that Zoey had been cooking.

Zoey? Cooking!? That would never happen on a normal day. I mean, no offense but Zoey wasn't exactly the best cook.

"Zoey?" I said "what are you making? And more importantly, HOW!?"

She smiled.

"I'm making waffles! Duh! I love waffles!" She held up a purple waffle iron "I made it myself! Whatcha think?"

I just stood there amazed at my best friend.

"Its...cool." I said.

And that was the first change I noticed.

So we both ate together and smiled like we haven't in a while.

And meanwhile I wondered if this was the change I had wished for.

Then we left for school.

And during our walk I felt someone or something following us.

It was just a feeling.

I kept turning around, I knew that person was there, but where?

And since I kept turning, Zoey got suspicious.

"What are you doing?" She said

I just looked at her. "Don't you feel like someone is following us?" I asked

"Nope!" She said and patted my head

"Are you sure you haven't gone crazy or something? " She said

I sighed a bit angrily, but I calmed down and I didn't say anything during the rest of our walk to school.

At school no teacher gave us any homework.

And we also had watched TV during class.

But during the whole school day, I could not focus.

I kept feeling someone following me and watching me.

A stalker.

This was definitely a change, but not the one I really expected.

Zoey and I finally got some peace and quiet during lunch and for some reason, school was cut short.

All the while I felt those eyes watching me. "Scarlett?" Asked Zoey

I turned to face her "I still feel that person staring at me!" I said

She must've seen the serious look on my face.

"Who's there?" She yelled to the mysterious stalker.

"And why do you keep following us?" I added. But no one was there. Or so it seemed.

So we went home, but the door was locked and we had forgotten the key.

Oops!

"Zoey I thought you had the key!" I said

"I thought the same thing about you!" She said

"Well there's only one thing to do now."

She said. And I stared at her.

"BREAK INTO OUR OWN HOUSE!" She yelled.

And I watched as she tried to get in through a window. I saw her work on it for about an hour and not get anywhere with what she was doing. Then I finally told her.

"Um...Zoey, we have one of the most strongest security systems in the country. " I told her.

She was panting.

"Oh sure now you tell me!" She said.

"Well it wouldn't have been fun to tell you at the beginning! " I said.

"Well now what?" Said Zoey

I paused.

And thought.

Until I came up with a solution.

"I learned this from watching House M.D." I proudly said

I lifted up the welcome mat and found our spare key just underneath.

I laughed at the type of look Zoey had on her face.

And we went inside.

All I can say that happened after that was that the rest or our afternoon was normal enough.

Well besides the fact that we had waffles and ice cream for dinner.

I went to bed at around 11:00 PM.

And I sighed happily as I flopped down in bed.

'What a nice day' I thought.

And I slowly drifted away to sleep.

And I couldn't help feeling that the stalker may have still been watching me.

The next morning I was late like usual.

Zoey was nowhere to be found. I called her name probably a thousand times, but she never answered back.

I even checked her room, but she wasn't there.

So I went to school by myself that day. And the walk seemed lonely without Zoey there talking to me.

I wondered where she was. I wondered if she was ok. This never has happened before. I guess that goes to show that you have to be careful what you wish for. Especially if it means your best friend may go missing.

At school the same things as before had happened. Exept Zoey wasn't there. And after school I called her number.

She didn't answer. I was getting really worried now.

The thing that really got me mad was that I could still feel the stalker.

When I got home, I finally had the nerve.

"I KNOW YOU'RE THERE !" I yelled to whoever it was that was following me. "COME OUT! AND IF YOU KNOW ANY THING ABOUT ZOEY GOING MISSING, YOU BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW!"

I was mad.

I haven't been that mad at anyone in a long time.

And then the person came out.

He was wearing a red sweater. He had icy blue eyes, even bluer than mine. He had black hair and a smug smile on his face.

"Well I must applaud you for figuring out I was following you." He said

"Where's Zoey?" I said

"All things come to those who wait." He said and walked towards me. He held my chin with his hand. "So now tell me, are you really Scarlett O'Neil? The scientists who was doing research on the black holes."

"Yes." I said "let go of me!"

And I hit him hard.

"You're really strong." he said. "So strong, I'd say you were some sort of samurai or ninja."

I was a little confused. Why would he compare me to that?

"I have a proposal for you that you just can't turn down." He said "I'm Zac. And I'm like you."

"You're nothing like me." I said.

"Actually we are more alike than you think. You see, like you and your friend I am also a prodigy, I am born with an advanced mind. And I found it a waste of my talents to not be known world wide. So here's my proposal. I say that you should go to this very elite school in New York. For people like us. Where our talents can't be wasted." His face was inches from mine.

I glared at him.

He handed me an enevlope. "Your friend is invited too." He said.

Then he walked away.

"WHERE IS ZOEY?" I yelled

Zac turned toward me.

"Inside." He said "and I never did a thing to her. It just seems that she is keeping something from you."

And he left.

My cheeks were burning red. Why would I go to some weird school in New York? I liked mine just fine.

So I opened the door and sure enough there was Zoey on the couch. I thought about what Zac had offered me.

And part of me knew that I felt that here nothing would be done that could improve my studies.

I thought some more.

"How was your day?" Asked Zoey "I kinda ditched school today and went to a friend's house. I hope you don't mind."

I slammed the envelope on the table.

"What?" Said Zoey "are you mad?"

"Zoey" I started "We are going to New York."

**Dun dun duuuun! So I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry, four very familiar friends will appear in the next chapter. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**For everyone who made me happy and reviewed!**

Zoey and I didn't take long to respond. By the next day, our bags were all packed. By the day after that, we were on the plane to New York. The envelope had all the information we needed, including plane tickets.

It had all passed so quickly, and all I could think about was Zac ' s sneaky smile.

'I'll show him.' I kept thinking.

Zoey must've noticed that something had happened that made me want to go to New York so badly.

She said, "So why are we going to this school thingy anyways?"

"Um..." I said. My face felt hot.

"ARE YOU BLUSHING!?" She gasped "ARE YOU CRUSHING ON SOME ONE?"

Ok, so I'll admit my face was all red, but there was no way I could like Zac.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled.

And she kept poking me, "tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

But I didn't tell Zoey a thing. I didn't tell her about what had happened.

So we were on the plane and we talked half of the way. The other half we slept through.

When we landed, we saw the airport was decorated with welcome signs.

'Please don't be for us' I thought.

But I knew they were when I saw Zac in the crowd most likely looking for us. He had two guys with him who I suspected to be twins. After all they looked exactly alike.

"Hello!" Said Zac, walking towards us. "Welcome to New York! "

I hesitated. "Hi." I said "Zoey this is the guy who invited us to the school."

"Hello!" Said Zoey

"We shall escort you to your apartment which we shall escort you to." Said one of the twins.

What a weird way to talk.

So they grabbed our bags and led us to our neat new apartment. Everything had been organized by the school we would be going to the next day. So Zac and the twins gave us our room key and left us with our bags inside the apartment.

"He was nice." Said Zoey smiling.

"I guess." I said.

I hated that guy so much.

Then we unpacked our bags. The apartment really was nice. It had white futuristic furniture everywhere and purple pentagon things every here and there.

There was a nice kitchen and a living room, two office rooms, and two master bedrooms with their own master bathrooms.

Our clothing didn't seem to fit in with the new place.

"It's just so...white." Said Zoey

"Yeah." I said "it's going to be hard to adjust to this place. I'm used to the old one."

"Well I guess we should just roll with it." Said Zoey.

"I guess..." I said

I flopped down on the new couch.

"Finally!" I panted "We're done!"

"Yeah" said Zoey who sat next to me.

"I'm really hungry. " I said

"Yeah" said Zoey "What's for dinner? "

That's when I stopped panting. My eyes opened wide.

"Um...Zoey..." I started "I haven't bought any groceries yet!"

"Aw man!" Said Zoey "so now what do we do!? I'm starving. "

I thought for a second.

"I'll go buy some groceries and you stay here to watch the apartment while I'm gone." I said

"What!?" Said Zoey "No way! I'm going with you! Who knows what could happen to you in New York!"

I smiled. "But imagine what could happen to the apartment in New York." I said

"Good point." Said Zoey "Well in that case ho, but you better hurry!"

"Ok" I said.

And I grabbed the keys, my purse, and then left.

I went to the closest supermarket.

'What will be for dinner tonight? ' I asked myself.

And as I walked up and down the isles, I decided that tonight I would make Zoey and I burritos. I was grabbing the ingredients I needed for burritos, when I bumped into a cart.

"Sorry!" Said the woman driving the cart "I wasn't looking at where I was going."

I sat up, and rubbed my head. "It's ok." I said, "but my roommate will kill me for getting hurt, she's kind of overprotected."

The lady gasped.

Was there something wrong? If there was, I didn't notice it.

"Scarlett..." She said

At that moment I also gasped.

"Aunt Agatha!" I said to the familiar woman in front of me.

My aunt reached out her hand to me and pulled me up.

"Oh my." She said to me "Scarlett! What a surprise!"

I looked at her up and down.

"You're looking good Auntie." I said

She blushed "Aw what nice manners you have!"

What I had said was true. My aunt had brown hair that was cut short, down to her shoulders. She had blue eyes and wore a black long sleeved shirt. She wore jeans and black ballet flats.

"So how have you been?" She asked "You know with your parents..."

"I'm fine." I said "I mean at first it has been lonely, but then I moved here with my best friend and roommate. I was going to tell you after we got settled in, but we just moved in you know."

"Of course" said Auntie Agatha "it's ok, as long as you were going to tell me about it."

I smiled, "hey auntie, would you like to have dinner at my place?"

"Oh yes!" She said excitedly

So I paid for my items and we walked home together, where Zoey welcomed us very warmly. And as Zoey and Aunt Agatha sat in the living room talking, I made the burritos.

When the burritos were done, we all sat together on the new table.

"So Auntie, how have you been? Do you still live alone?" I asked

"No" She answered "Actually, your cousin moved in with me."

"April?" I asked "but what about her dad?"

Aunt Agatha gulped.

"Something terrible happened to him." She said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Zoey

"Well I don't know all the details, but one night, April and her dad were walking home, and they were attacked. "

I gasped. "So April's dad was..."

"Kidnapped." Said my aunt "yes. And how tragic it was too. She practically begged me to let her stay at my home. Poor girl."

I had not seen my cousin April in a long time, but to hear this news was so painful. No one deserved to lose their parents, especially April. April and I used to be so close, so I cared deeply about her.

"is she ok?" Asked Zoey "it feels sad that she lost almost everything. "

"Yes." Said my Aunt. "She is alright. And it seems she is starting to feel better again. Lately, she has been spending all her spare time out and I suspect that she got some friends. It's about time too. That girl was always such a loner. I mean no offense, but some friends are good for her to have."

I smiled. So April was doing well after all. "Hey." I started. "When can we go visit April?"

**So I searched it up and April's aunt is named Agatha (Aggie sometimes) and I decided to introduce her in my fanfiction. So sorry if I'm not making the chapters long enough, but to be fair, I have things to do. I'm an actor, artist, singer, student, and musician. And if that isn't enough, I'm thinking of joining the National Choir! So just be patient. I promise longer chapters will come, I just need time to make them and right now I don't have enough time. **

**Anyway,Bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**So it seems my real name got out (thanks a lot kelly!) If you want to know, kelly is my little sister. Oh yeah Cat girl, to answer your question, I do consider using OC 's other people make, it just depends whether or now it will be able to fit the story. Another thing, this chapter came out pretty quickly because on 9\11 I found myself with extra time and I started making this chapter. Well i guess if anyone cares, i passed a really hard music test today. And i started playing drums and its such a grest way to relive stress! Anyways, this is becoming a long intro note, so I'm gonna stop...now.**

It was a Saturday.

The sky was gray.

There was no sun out.

Pigeons were almost the only birds besides crows that were out.

Yep. Good ol' New York.

But somehow, the sun was there, and the sky was blue. I don't know how it happened, but it did.

Zoey and I walked down the street. "Do you think April will want to take to us?" Asked Zoey "I wouldn't really like to barge in, considering what she has been through lately."

"No." I said "If I know April, then I know that she wants to talk to someone. She just isn't good at telling people."

We walked up to Auntie Agatha ' s house. I knocked on the door, and Auntie Agatha opened it.

"You two came!" She smiled

"Well we left kind of ditched school for today" I confessed "I just felt that it is wrong to have school on the weekend"

Auntie Agatha nodded "yes, you're right. Anyways, she's upstairs in her room." She said as we walked inside her house "Have fun girls!"

We walked up the stairs and found April's room.

I knocked on the door.

"April?" I said "April it's me your cousin Scarlett. "

Zoey nudged me.

"And my friend Zoey." I added

The door opened. I smiled when I saw a slightly older version of my old play mate.

April wore her red hair back in a ponytail. She wore a yellow head band, and a yellow shirt. Underneath her shirt, she seemed to be wearing another shirt which had a v - neck like her yellow one and it had long sleeves that were black. She wore shorts that were blue and black leggings underneath. And she had black boots.

I smiled at her. "Hey." I said

She gave me a small smile.

"Why are you here?" She asked "I thought you lived in California or something. "

"Well.." I said

"it's complicated. " Said Zoey "you see Scarlett went all crazy for this one guy who works with a pair of llamas who shoot guns and when dipper asked me out I said yes and we bought pizza and laughed and cried and we got a new house and we live there to this day."

I stared at her.

She knew it was a lie, but I guess she was trying to get a laugh out of April. And it worked.

April was laughing. I smiled and started laughing too. And Zoey did too. Soon all three of us were laughing.

"Want to come in?" Asked April

We nodded and we walked into April's room.

"So how have you been?" I asked

"Well, you know," said April "it's kind of hard to move on when your dad has been kidnapped. But otherwise I'm fine."

"So I heard you got some nice friends." I said

"Do you have waffles?" Asked Zoey

We both stared at her for a second, then ignored her.

"Yeah I've got four close friends." Said April "they're really nice and cool to hang out with."

I smiled. "That's nice." I said "So what are their names?"

April paused. "They're...well I don't know If I should tell you or not..." She said. "No one is really supposed to know about them."

"Oh my god! Exactly like unicrons!" Said Zoey.

I just ignored her again.

"You can tell me anything! " I said and smiled. Then I grabbed her hands and said, "we are family after all" I said

April looked at me. Then she said "Their names are Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey. And I'm really close to them"

"Oh..." I started "They're guys?"

"Well...yes." Said April "But they're my friends. I don't care what they are."

The way she said it made me realize that she must've been really good friends with those four.

"So what are they like?" I asked

"Do they poop rainbows and play with kittens?" Asked Zoey. And this time instead of ignoring her, I just laughed really hard, in fact, we all started laughing.

"No" Said April "they're nothing like that."

I saw a little bit of sadness in her eyes when she said that one sentence.

I knew I should stop asking her about her friends. So I changed the subject, or, to be more precise, I let Zoey change the subject.

So we talked about books we liked and our favorite things to do. And before we knew it, it was time to leave.

"Well, we better be going." I said

"Yeah" said Zoey

"Well" said April "Come back when you have time, I enjoy hanging out with girls for once."

I smiled "Next time, let's hang out with your friends!" I said.

April list her smile. "Um, no...I...they...you guys can't meet them"

"What?" I asked "But they seem like fun. I bet I'll like them when I first meet them"

"Yeah!" Said Zoey

"Guys..." Started April "Trust me, I don't think you'd like them right away. You just can't meet them okay?"

My smile had disappeared completely by now.

"All right." I said. "We don't have to meet them right away."

So I smiled and waved goodbye as Zoey and I both walked down the street together and went home.

The next day Zoey and I went to the school. Everything was white, a little silver, and here and there had purple.

"Woah this place is so cool!" Said Zoey

"I guess so. It seems kind of creepy to me." I said

"Well maybe aliens are here" Zoey joked "and they want to eat our brains!"

"Stop it!" I said

"Hello Scarlett O'Neil." Said a very familiar voice.

Zac stood in front of me. "Welcome. I wonder why you missed yesterday's classes." He said

"It just didn't feel right." I said "and I also had family matters to attend to."

"Very well." Said Zac

Well then Scarlett, you must head to your class.

"What about Zoey?" I asked

"She will be going to her separate class." Said Zac "Now stop asking questions and go already."

I frowned at him. I really disliked Zac. But it didn't really matter now considering the fact that I had lots of science to do.

The whole day was exhausting.

I was going from class to class, from floor to floor, lab to lab, etc.

There wasn't even a lunch break so by the time school was over, I was exhausted and hungry. Apparently according to Zac, Zoey had left early. I couldn't belive it, but he proved he was right when he showed me around the school and Zoey was no where to be seen.

So I decided to go to Auntie Agatha ' s house and hang out with April. I bought us a pizza to share too. And that's when it happened.

I wasn't far from their house. I was walking on the sidewalk when I noticed I was the only person on the sidewalk.

I looked around.

No one was around me.

Not a single living thing.

Then I got the feeling that someone was watching me.

"ZOEY!" I yelled "THIS ISNT FUNNY!"

I suspected she was playing tricks on me again. But I was wrong.

Someone tripped me. "Hey!" I yelled

But whoever it was had disappeared into the shadows.

"Z-zoey this really isn't funny!" I said

Again no answer.

I was really scared right now.

The only warmth was from the pizza box I held tightly.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed. I was really terrified. Someone was following me. Someone I didn't see.

I got up to run, but these ninjas dressed in all black had blocked me.

I turned and got the same thing as before.

I screamed again. "ZOEY! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP ME!" I called out.

The ninjas tied my mouth shut with a peice of cloth.

I still held onto the pizza box.

But they took that too and threw it away into the street.

They tied up my hands.

I was so scared right now.

My legs wouldn't move.

But then out of nowhere all the ninjas were sliced in half. They sparked.

Robots.

I tried running now, but I couldn't, my legs still wouldn't move.

I had just then noticed that it was kind of foggy tonight.

I saw a silhouette standing in front of me.

The person who had saved me.

He stood in front of me so that I could see him.

"Are you ok?" He asked

I nodded, but I was in awe.

He was green.

And looked like a turtle, but he had a blue mask.

And two katanas.

"Scarlett!" Yelled April. And she ran towards me.

But I couldn't belive what was in front of me.

Some sort of teenage mutant ninja turtle I guess is the best way to word it.

**Well that's how I ended it. And as we speak, I'm working out chapter 7 in my head so yeah...well please review because reviews make me want to write more. I'm glad that people are actually liking this story. And I'm also even more exited that (if anyone really cares) I'm going to Yosemite with my bff. *drumroll ColorlessRainbow! And I think that you guys should read her fanfiction, Dimensional Travels or something like that. Especially if you enjoy Zoey ' s character! Well bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here's another chapter for you guys! I have big ideas for this story! **

April had untied me, but I still didn't look at her.

I was too busy looking at whoever it was in front of me.

When the cloth had been removed from my mouth, I just stood there in awe, not saying anything.

He turned around and started walking away, he didn't say anything either.

"Thanks." I said quickly

He turned around. He actually looked surprised.

"What did you say?" He asked

"Thanks." I said "you saved me."

He stared at me for a long time. April didn't say anything.

"Well it wasn't just me." He admitted.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

April put her hand on my shoulder. And I just stared at her for a second

"These are my friends I told you about." Said April

Then three more emerged from the fog.

One of them had an orange mask and nun chucks. He smiled at me in a kind of goofy way. He had light blue eyes like mine. He was the shortest of them all.

Another had a red mask. In his gigantic three - finger hands (which all the rest had too) he had some fork thingy look weapons. His she'll was more scarred then the others. He had green eyes.

The other had a purple mask. Immediately he reminded me of Zoey who loved Purple. She even had Purple hair with a black strip going through it. But he of course was different. He had a six foot staff in his hands. He had red eyes. In his smile, I saw one lost tooth, and it didn't look too weird, it actually looked cool. He was taller than the others.

"April!" I said and grabbed her shoulders "Your friends look so awesome! "

She smiled at me. "Thanks!" She said

In the distance we heard sirens. "Time to go" said the blue one

They all ran to the alley, even April.

"Wait!" I called out. I didn't want them to leave. I wanted to meet them properly.

"You're going to have to come too. Splinter will want to meet you." Said the red one. He grabbed my hand and we all ran into the alley. And I'm not sure why, but instead of asking them all the questions that were in my mind, I just did what they did and stayed silent. They lifted the manhole lid and we all slid inside of it. We landed in the sewers. My shoes got a little wet but I didn't care.

"Now I think is the best time for you to introduce me to your friends, April." I said.

April nodded.

"This is Leo." She said pointing to the Blue - masked turtle. "Hi." I said

"Hello" he said politely

"That's Raph." She said pointing to the red - masked one.

"Hi." I said to him

"Um. Hi." He said

"That's Donnie." She said pointing to the purple - masked one.

"Hi!" I said

"Hi." He said back.

"And finally Mikey." She pointed to the orange - masked one.

"Hi!" I said and smiled. He smiled back.

"Hello stranger." He said. "What's your name? "

"Oh yeah. I'm Scarlett O'Neil. " I said smiling "I'm April's cousin. "

There was a long silence. All four turtles stared at me.

"Um...what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't see the resemblance." Said Mikey "you two look really different.

Like...Apples and Oranges!" He said enthusiastically.

"We don't look that different. " I said

I wore my long light brown hair up in a ponytail and I wore a big red ribbon in my hair. I had light blue eyes and I was wearing a light blue shirt. I wore my favorite red jacked with white sleeves. I also wore my black belt that has a white heart on it. I had a light red skirt on and Grey leggings underneath. My leggings had small white circles on the sides. And finally, I wore big red boots. After I looked at myself up and down, I realized I did look really different from April.

"So you two are cousins." Said Donnie "That's cool. But besides that fact why would the foot clan attack you?"

"What's the foot clan?" I asked "is it what those robot ninja things back there were?"

"Why don't we get you to Splinter first?" Said Leo "Then we will explain everything. "

"Okay." I said

So we walked in the darkness, until we came up to an opening. It was kinda like an underground subway that was long abandoned.

"Welcome to the lair!" Said Mikey

It was a huge place. It looked like a gigantic living room with a small kitchen. There was an opening where clean water was that looked a little like an indoor pool. There was an old TV and a spiral staircase that was broken and hung from the ceiling like a chandelier. There was a large hallway that led to another room and lots of doors in different places. Also there were empty pizza boxes everywhere.

"What's with all the pizza boxes?" I asked

"They really like pizza" Said April

"Yeah!" Said Mikey "Especially peperoni!"

"It's better than algae and worms." Said Raph.

I nodded "I guess so."

I walked around the large room. I was in awe.

It was so big and so empty too.

I sat down on a couch - looking seat. "This is so cool!" I said.

"Yeah it is!" Said Mikey.

Everyone else sat down too.

"This is so much cooler than the school I'm going to!" I said

"School?" Said Mikey.

"Yeah." I said "school is where you go to learn things. "

"We don't go to school" Said Mikey

"Splinter taught us everything we need" said Leo

"Yeah we don't need school." Said Donnie

"You guys are lucky." I said "my school is weird. At my school all we ever do is science. And it's so white and gray and purple everywhere. Also when I try to go to the top floor in the elevator, I can't for some reason. "

"Wait what type of school do you go to?" Asked Donnie

"TCRI is where it is. I think" I said.

Everyone was silent. "Sounds like the Krang headquarters. " Said Donnie

"What's the Krang? " I asked

"They're aliens from another dimension." Said Leo

"Wait I'm going to school with aliens?" I said "What's going on!? "

A gigantic rat walked into the room.

"Sensei." Said Leo

The rat (who I guessed must have been Splinter) walked up to me.

"Hello." I said

He didn't say anything back to me.

He turned. "Why is she here?" He asked the turtles.

I wondered if this was a good or bad thing.

"She was attacked by Foot Clan ninjas. Or at least that's what it looked like. They sparked like Krang robots." Said April "also, she is my cousin."

Splinter turned to me. "Do you know any reason why you would be attacked by these robot ninjas?" He asked

"No" I said "but I am a scientist. "

"You're a scientist? " Asked Donnie a bit enthusiastically.

"Yeah." I said "I study black holes. Well, with my partner Zoey, but I just recently moved here. I mean, I got invited to some school over here that's where I've been going to lately."

"I see" said Splinter "I belive that you are their next target." He said

He turned to face the turtles. "My sons, you were right to help out this young lady." I smiled and so did the others. Splinter continued "I belive that we should watch over her and protect her, in return she will help us."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You will help us spy on the Krang." Said Splinter. "We need your help if we want to stop them from destroying Earth."

I couldn't belive my ears.

"Yay! Another human friend to hang out with!" Said Donnie

"This is awesome!" Said April "we are going to have so much fun together Scarlett! "

"Scarlett..." Said Splinter "very nice name. So will you help us miss Scarlett? "

I looked around the room at the faces staring at me.

Did I want to help these guys? Did I want to risk myself for the whole planet?

I took a second to think about it.

"Yes." I said confidently "I will help you guys."

"Great" said Splinter and he walked away.

"Another thing you should know." Said Donnie "You need to keep this all a secret."

"What?" I said

And that's how it all started.

**Well there you go. Please review and give me tips or just say hi! Anyways I'm in San Pedro while I'm writing this, and I've gotta go, so bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I don't know what to say, it's chapter 8 and I got up extra early to make this chapter guys. Thanks Cat girl for all of your reviews! Reviews make me so happy! Well anyways I don't really have anything to say, so enjoy. **

"So no one can know about you guys?" I said.

"No." Answered Donnie "it would be bad if someone figured out who we were or if we even exsisted. Although some have managed to figure out. You and April are an exception. "

I nodded. I understood that maybe the world wasn't ready for mutant superheroes. Maybe it would never be. But it seemed sad.

Then that's when I had remembered how late it was.

"I need to go." I said. And looked around the empty room"So how do I get out of here?"

"I'll show you." Said Leo

So we both walked away from the huge empty room.

At first we were both silent, but I wanted to be friendly with the turtles. I didn't want the only reasons that we were all friends to be due to the fact I was helping them.

"It's kind of dark down here isn't it?" I asked

"Well I guess so, you get used to it after living down here for fifteen years" answered Leo

"So you guys are all fifteen?" I said "I'm fourteen."

I must have surprised him a little.

"So you live by yourself and you are a scientist and you're fourteen? " Said Leo

"Yeah." I said "I live with my best friend. She's the same age as me. She offered to live with me because I was lonely."

"You don't really seem too lonely." Said Leo

It's true when I was with other people I usually smiled a lot for them and tried to be positive and happy.

"Well I'm not anymore. " I said. "I've found four new friends. " I smiled at him.

"So is all you guys eat pizza?" I asked.

"No" Said Leo. Now he was smiling and more talkative. "We eat other things, but Mikey isn't that good of a cook and always wants to put worms in our food, so we stick to pizza."

I giggled. "That sounds nasty!" I said "Remind me to cook you guys a proper meal someday. You can't live on only pizza."

"So what's that your wearing? " Asked Leo and pointed to the bracelet I was wearing. I had almost forgotten it was there.

"It used to be a necklace. " I said "but I was so little when I got it that it's too small to wear around my neck, now it's a bracelet and all I have left of my parents. "

"What happened to them?" Asked Leo

"They divorced a long time ago. They left me alone, and I've been alone ever since." By now my smile disappeared. "Then a year or two ago I met Zoey who had been wandering around confused and holding some sort of remote. She was pressing the buttons and looking around at things. I helped her by telling her where she was and we eventually became friends. She moved in with me and we still live together. Like sisters. " I said and smiled a little.

"Those guys back there, we're they your brothers?" I asked

"Yeah. " Said Leo

"I like your brothers." I said "I especially like how you guys are all different in a way."

He smiled.

"Well we're here." He said

He pointed upward to a manhole lid. There are some bars on the wall you can use to get up there. There's more than one entrance, this just happened to be the closest one."

"Thanks" I said and started climbing

"You promise not to tell anyone about all of us?" Asked Leo

"Of course" I said then I smiled at him "We'll be the best secret friends ever!"

And then I left.

I had found myself back in that same alley. And as soon as I was back on the sidewalk, I walked home.

Getting home, I had seen Zoey. She was spread across the floor as if she had fallen from a high place.

"ZOEY!" I yelled in fear "are you okay?"

Zoey groaned a little. "I'm fine" She said hoarsely.

I continued to asked if she was okay, and if there was anything I could do to help her, but she kept rejecting me.

"Seriously, I'm fine" She said

I saw that she was holding back tears.

"you aren't fine!" I told her

"Yes I am!" She yelled back at me "You're so overprotective of me!"

"No I'm not that's normally you!" I yelled back

"Where were you anyways?" She asked madly "with your boyfriend? "

"No!" I yelled. My face getting red and hot.

"You blushed which proves my point." She said

What was wrong with Zoey? She was never normally like this.

"Y-" it was hard to say these words.

"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" I screamed at her.

I ran to my room and cried into my pillow.

Zoey and I had never fought before. The fact that we had just had our first fight made me cry more.

I was just trying to help her. But why didn't she let me? Why was she holding back tears?

I hated being alone, but I hate seeing other people being alone more.

All of a sudden, the room felt so cold. But I didn't care. And i suddenly fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning was school.

Zoey was still avoiding me for some reason.

I went to the school where I was greeted warmly by Zac who I hated so much. None of this would've happened without him. But without him I would have never met the turtles who were now my friends.

"Morning" I said to him coldly

But he grabbed my hand as I walked by him.

His hand was cold, not warm at all.

He pulled me close to him.

"Let me go" I said to him. I tried avoiding looking at his face.

"Scarlett. " He said "You were crying last night."

I stopped struggling

"How do you know?" I said

"Your eyes are red and you look sleepy." He said "Why were you crying? "

"It isn't your business. " I said

He let me go and I went to class.

There wasn't anything particularly weird today. Just small things like how the teachers kept talking and so forth. When I went back to the lair where the turtles lived, I didn't have anything to tell them I was merely there to become their friends.

"Hi everyone! " I said smiling

"Hey." Said Mikey and Leo who were in front of the TV watching a cartoon that reminded me of the animated Star Trek series.

I sat with them. The cartoon was actually pretty badly made. "Why do you watch this?" I asked "don't you have anything else to do?"

"Not really" said Mikey "but it's Leo's favorite show. "

"So you guys don't have anything to do other than watch this?" I asked

"More or less" said Mikey

And that's when I got the idea.

**Well i know it was kind of short, but I have a concert today (kinda) and I wanted to stop there. But since it is still early an I have until about 9 to get ready, I'll try and get the next chapter out today. Bye! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, here's chapter nine! I'm on a roll guys! If I have enough time, I'll try to make chapter 10 super long for you. Oh and cookies to whoever notices that I included some parts of an episode of TMNT in here. Please note that when i include episodes, they won't always be in order. And also, what was I going to say...ummmm...hmmmmm...oh yeah, ENJOY! I hope I get at least ten reviews for this one, because if I do, I'll make chapter ten today and I'll make it REALLY long. **

I went home in a rush. And once I was home I went through a box of old things I had. These things were perfect.

I grabbed the box and walked out of the room where Zoey saw me.

"What's up?" She said.

I didn't have time to talk, so I ignored her and walked to the front door.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

I still didn't say anything as I fumbled for the doorknob.

"Alright, look I'm bored." She confessed "can I go with you to wherever you're going?"

I hesitated. "You can't. " I said

And I left the apartment.

It made me feel bad that I had left Zoey alone there, but she couldn't find out about the turtles.

And I ran to the sewer.

"Whatcha doing April?" Asked Mikey.

April had been swabbing her mouth.

"It's a project for school I'm doing." She said and but the saliva in a special container.

"We're sending our saliva to the Worldwide Genome Project and they send us back information on our DNA" she said.

"Wow. " Said Mikey "School sounds fun!"

"It's not." I said as I walked in with my heavy box.

"Ooh! What's that? " Asked Mikey excitedly. Donnie, who had been sitting down a distance away moves closer.

I opened the box to reveal some of my favorite videogames, books, and comics.

"It's been years since I've played or read this stuff." I said "I'm giving it to you guys so that you won't be so bored all the time."

I could see how exited Mikey was to receive these things. "Wow!" He said

Donnie came closer and picked out a book from the box.

He had taken out Julius Caesar by Shakespeare.

"I remember reading that one." I said to him "do you like reading?" I asked

Donnie shook his head "Not exactly. I'm more of a tech guy."

"I love reading. " Said April who inched closer to the box, which was way more entertaining than spit.

Donnie then changed his response.

"I like reading too." He said nervously.

I smiled.

Mikey held up a videogame I really loved.

Portal 2.

"Let's play this one!" He said.

I nodded.

Further into the box was my old gaming console, it was the main reason why the box was so heavy.

I pulled it out.

"Let's play" I said to Mikey.

So I called for Leo and Raph to come to the living room and I showed them how to beat single player. Everyone got really into the story. And at the end after the main character gains freedom from Aperture Science, the facility she was imprisoned in for most of the game, the credits song came on, which I sang along to.

"Well here we are again. It's always such a pleasure, remember when you tried to kill me twice? Oh how we laughed and laughed, Exept I wasn't laughing, under the circumstances, I've been shockingly nice. You want your freedom? Take it. That's what I'm counting on. I used to want you dead but now I only want you gone."

I sang along to the whole song and then at the very end was Wheatly's "Sorry" message. And then the game had officially ended.

I turned around.

Everyone stared at the TV screen.

"What did you think?" I asked

"I think we should've learned about this game earlier." Said Donnie

Everyone else nodded. I started laughing.

"What?" Asked Raph

"It's just so funny how you all reacted to the game." I said. "Who wants to play Co-op?"

Everyone's hand went up.

"Okay..." I said "Let's take turns."

So we all took turns playing Co op together. And after that we played Peer Review. It was so much fun to play around with these guys. And we kept playing until we had completely beat the game.

When we were done, my stomach rumbled.

"Well I guess it's time to go home." I said.

"You're leaving?" Asked Leo

"Yeah."I said "I want to go home and cook something to eat."

"Why don't you stay a little longer?" Asked Donnie "there's still more games in the box to beat."

I smiled. It made me happy that they all wanted me to stay.

"Please?" Asked Mikey and he made really big puppy dog eyes.

Those eyes he made were so cute! I could never say no to them.

"Okay" I said "I'll stay."

Everyone cheered.

"But I am hungry. " I said. "I'll cook you guys something. "

"You can cook?" Asked Mikey.

"Yeah" I said "it's easy."

He followed me into their kitchen. "Wanna help?" I asked

He nodded

"Alright" I said "Let's cook!"

So as the others tried to beat The Legend Of Zelda: The Twilight Princess, Mikey and I were cooking in the kitchen. I cooked everyone my favorite bean tamales and a sweet drink to go with it called Horchata. For dessert, I made Arroz Con Leche. And everyone complimented how delicious it was. Even Raph.

"Where did you learn how to cook?" Asked April.

"Well when you live alone, learning how to cook is a must." I answered. "These are some recipes from the library that I got once."

"Whatever it is." Said Mikey slurping up his Arroz Con Leche "it's good."

I smiled at them all.

We were like a family in a way, or it felt like it. I didn't know what a family was like.

I looked at my phone to check the time. 11:48 PM. "I really better go." I said

"Okay then." Said April "I have to go too"

"But then it's going to be boring around here again!" Said Mikey

I giggled. "Don't worry." I said.

"You can try to figure out how to beat Legend Of Zelda. " I said. "And I gave you guys lots of reading material. "

Mikey hugged me. He was more like a little kid than a teenager.

"Thanks" He said "You're so cool Scarlett!"

Then he ran to the TV to play some more.

April and I said goodbye and then walked to our separate homes.

"I like your friends April. " I said "they're so much fun. "

"They're your friends too." She said " Thanks for making them happy today. I know that sometimes it can get boring down there."

I smiled "it's no big deal." I said

And then I said bye and walked home alone.

I wondered whether Zoey would be there or not. I wondered if she would ever say sorry to me for what she did. But when I got home, Zoey wasn't there. So I went to bed and fell asleep. That night I dreamed that my parents were by my side and they told me they loved me and promised never to leave again.

But I knew as soon as I woke up, they would dissappear.

Just like they had all that time ago.

**Hahahaha! Sorry ColorlessRainbow but I haven't gotten over my Portal obsession! Also I was really hungry whole I made this chapter, we'll if I get ten reviews, I'll make a super long chapter ten by the end of today hopefully, if I don't get the reviews, then I'll post a short chapter ten. But if I end up making a long one, please note it may take a day or two to finish. Well anyways, I'm going to go eat! CIAO! **


	10. Chapter 10

**So sadly I had to delete the original Chapter 10, which is the reason it took like two days for me to update. Things have been going on and I needed a break though. So cookies and pie to anyone who notices the TV show TMNT refrence in here. Also Scarlett is going to sing the English version of the Madoka Magica / Magica Madoka theme song in here, so I'll give you a prize if you find it. And i wanted to put Julius Caesar in here, mainly cause today I read it in school and (spoiler alert) Julius Caesar died. But also (SPOILERS) in shakespeare tragedies, everyone dies in the end. Well that's life, anyways enjoy.**

When I woke up, it had all been like I said. My "parents" disappeared and left me alone. It's funny, I felt as if there was something important I needed to remember about me dream, but I forgot it.

When I woke up, I saw Zoey sitting on the couch, I wanted to join her and laugh and comment on the things we saw on TV.

I felt alone standing there.

I didn't like the feeling, so I knew what I had to do.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Zoey turned to face me.

"What?" She said

"I'm sorry!" I cried out, and I hugged her, crying. "I'm sorry I called you a jerk."

She smiled, and cried just the tiniest bit.

"I'm sorry I bugged you so much" I said.

We both hugged each other.

"I'm sorry that something so stupid made us fight" I said. Then I wiped away my tears. And smiled, Zoey did the same. "Let's be friends again." I said. Zoey nodded.

And so we both watched TV for what seemed like hours. We laughed and commented on shows, it felt like old times.

It was the weekend, we didn't go to school that day.

We both stayed home for an entire day, being good friends once again.

The next day, Sunday, was a little different though.

Zoey wanted to work at the lab. She asked me if I wanted to go with her, but I politely said no. I wanted to go see the turtles again. She grabbed a waffle and took off, running to the lab. We had one in every state, well except for Alaska.

Zoey was interested in anything deadly, Venus fly traps, poision, etc.

It never bothered me.

I thought those things made Zoey intresting.

Today she wanted to see if it was possible for chocolate milk to be an explosive, which we had seen on a show. I told her "probably not" but she left for the lab anyways.

So I walked to the lair and brought a pizza.

The first thing I heard when I had walked in was, "Take that! BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey was yelling.

'Booyakasha?' I thought, that's a weird thing to say.

"Hello" I said to Mikey, who was currently playing Legend of zelda.

"Hey Scarlett. " He said

He probably smelled the pizza that I was holding because he started to argue with himself.

"I must eat pizza!" He said. "But can't stop playing!"

I laughed for a second, then I handed him a slice of pizza.

He gobbled it up and chewed as he continued playing.

Leo came and sat behind us. "Hello!" I said to him.

"Hi Scarlett. " He said

"How long has Mikey been playing? " I asked "He seemed pretty hungry when I got here."

Raph walked in and answered for Leo, "Oh he's been like that ever since you left a day ago. It's starting to freak me out actually."

"Oh my gosh..." I said and looked at Mikey. This wasn't healthy for him. "Maybe you should take a break." I said to him.

"I can do that?" He asked.

I nodded.

So I showed him how to save and quit. And he finally got some rest.

"The game seems to never end!" He cried out "every time I think I'm close to the end, I'm not! It's nothing at all like Portal. Also, why is it called the Legend of Zelda if Link is more or less the main character? "

I shrugged "I dunno" I said "The guy who made it liked Zelda Fitzgerald ' s name and named the princess that. I searched it up once, but I don't know why it's named after her."

"Let's do something else." Said Mikey, rummaging through the box.

I found my toy microphone in there.

"I remember this!" I said. "I used to pretend I was a pop star with this microphone. "

I lifted it up to my lips and sang one of my favorite songs.

"Every time I stop, and stumble, in doubt and darkness, I close my eyes and think back to you, we made a vow, a promise to carry onward, I'll see it through.

"When I was young, the sky shone clear and bright and blue and I smiled through every day knowing that all my dreams would come true, now that I've grown, the sky fades dark and dissappears, and the future I once dreamed dissolves before my doubts and fears, then you came to me, took me by the hand, and the strength you shared helped me to rise and stand, let the clocks tick by, let the days fade away, cause I've found the path my heart will walk today!

AND NOW MY HEART'S ALIVE, AND RACING TOWARDS THE FUTURE, THERE'S NO DOUBT THAT COULD DARE HOLD ME BACK. IM GONNA FLY ON FOWARD INTO THAT BLUE SKY, BOUNDLESS AND BRIGHT, I STILL PRAY AND HOPE THAT ONE DAY WE'LL BE TOGETHER, I'LL FIGHT ON WARD AND MEET YOU AGAIN MY FRIEND, I WONT STOP UNTIL THE END! I WONT GIVE IN! "

when I opened my eyes, everyone was starting at me.

"What? " I asked

"Um...nothing" said Raph.

Mikey was done rummaging through the box.

"Let's play this one!" He said holding up 'Wipeout'.

I put the game into the console and Mikey and I played together, laughing our guts out. Leo and Raph sat nearby and I could hear them laughing along with us.

We played for a long time. But as it got late, I knew I had to go home.

I said goodbye to everyone.

I didn't find Donnie anywhere, so I didn't say bye to him. And i walked home alone.

Getting home, Zoey showed me what she had been working on in the lab. It was a poison - like chemical, but it wasn't deadly, it just gave people hallucinations and made them dizzy.

Zoey was a little upset that the poison wasn't deadly, but she wasn't too upset.

At that moment, I wished that she could meet the turtles.

I really wanted her to meet them, Zoey was a little bit like everyone, she was easy to get along with. I wanted her to get along with the turtles, but I knew it would probably never happen.

The turtles were supposed to be a secret.

I spent a little time alone in my room and texted April, who told me that she had mailed her package to the Worldwide Genome Project.

April didn't normally have lots of things to say.

When the conversation ended, Zoey and I had dinner and watched a movie, then afterwards acted out a scene from Julius Caesar (the one where Caesar died obviously) when we finished, she said I was like Brutus and that she was like Cassius (both characters from the play) but she never told me why, and to this day, I don't know what she meant.

When we were sleepy, we slept in the living room for some reason.

It was the most fun we had had in a long time.

I was glad that we had forgiven each other, because I hated fighting.

In the morning, it was back to school.

I walked to school with Zoey.

"I feel bad that we don't have the same classes." I said

"Well it's ok." Said Zoey "We see each other every day, but I also kinda want us in the same classes."

We saw Zac at the front of the building.

"Oh great!" I said "it's him"

"Well if it isn't your boyfriend. " Said Zoey

"He's not my boyfriend. " I said "He's not even my friend"

"So you say." Said Zoey.

I laughed.

"It's true!" I said

We walked up to Zac, I ignored him, but he grabbed my hand.

When Zoey noticed this, she smiled. And ran to the elevator.

She mouthed to me 'good luck!' She winked and gave me a thumbs up.

"Hey!" I yelled "Don't leave me here alone!"

Zac held my hand really tightly. He was really strong and didn't let go of me.

"Let go!" I told him.

He just looked me in the eye.

"I know that you've been going to their lair." He said to me

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered.

"I'm not sure who you're meeting, but I know that you've been going to their lair." He said "The lair of my enemies. "

I hesitated. "So what?" I said "you can't prove it."

"There's a GPS signal on your phone." He said with a smile. "I know where you've been."

"Gosh that's creepy!" I said "don't you have anything better to do!?"

"You're just lucky that your signal somehow dissappears right when I figure out where you've been" He said "but I will find out."

My eyes opened wide. I tugged really hard, and he finally let go of my hand.

My bracelet broke off in the process. I tried to grab it, but Zac was fast and grabbed it quicker than me.

"What's this?" He asked

"Give it back! " I yelled. "it's mine and it's very important!"

He looked at it closely. The bracelet used to be a key necklace but now it was too small to be one, now it was a key bracelet. He studied the design carefully.

"I've seen this somewhere before." He muttered.

"GIVE IT BACK!" I yelled on the verge of tears. That necklace was important.

That necklace was all I had left of my parents who had left me all that time ago.

I reached for it.

Zac tried to keep it out of my reach.

Our faces got so close, that they were only inches away from each other.

I had finally grabbed the bracelet by now though. And quickly pulled away from him.

At first I freaked out a little, but then I stared at him with a angry look on my face. "We are enemies." I said to him. "And I hate you."

Then I turned and ran away from him.

Why was my heart beating so fast?

I clutched my bracelet close to my heart.

The turtles were in danger.

What could I do?

Well for one I had to do something to my phone.

I took it our of my back pack.

I stared at it.

It was a red phone case, with yellow and blue stars, pink hearts, and a bunny accessory.

I loved that phone so much. I probably couldn't live without it. But because of this phone, the very existence of the people I had promised to keep a secret was in danger.

"Sorry! " I said to it. And i smashed it. You have no idea how much it hurt to do that.

"My phone." I said "my beautiful phone."

I smashed it in the hallway and passing people stared at me like I was crazy.

When it was over, I felt so empty inside.

"My phone!" I screamed!

I just hoped I would be thanked later.

Because what I did cost me a new phone.

So school passed and I was still mourning over my phone.

I went to the lair and I just wanted to tell the others about what I did, but they weren't there.

So I played some videogames, and watched some TV, sang a little, read shakespeare out loud to no one but myself, until they finally came, April came with them too.

"Where were you guys!?" I asked them

"Um battling a robot grandma" said Mikey as if it was obvious.

"I tried to call you" said April "But you didn't answer, so I called these guys to help me."

I cried inwardly. "Guys..." I said "I need to tell you something. "

"We have to tell you something too." Said April.

So we swapped stories.

Mikey, April, Leo, Raph, and Donnie told me that April had went to school that day and that there was a woman who said she was from the Worldwide Genome Project and was there to show April her DNA results. Apparently she spoke really weird and didn't let April leave when April had tried to leave.

The lady (who turned out to be a robot) had chased April around the school.

April hid in a locker and called me, but I didn't answer, so she called the turtles for help.

They gave me the details on their fight.

Like how Leo (who was trying to say a cool catchphrase like on the TV shows) said a really stupid catchphrase.

The way that Mikey was amazed at what school had. He told me about how surprised he was to figure out school had water fountains.

Raph screamed like a girl when Mikey had scared him and Raph beat him up.

Donnie...well he was more of the strong, silent type.

When they finished their story I couldn't belive I had missed all that.

"I broke my phone!" I explained. And i told them about what happened to me that day, even everything about Zac.

At the end of my story, they thanked me for trying to keep them a secret.

"You owe me a new phone." I said, I was mourning the loss of my beloved phone.

"Yeah we do." Said Donnie. And with a smile ran to a room. He came out with a shell - looking thingy.

He handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked

"Your new T-Phone!" Said Donnie excitedly

"Everyone on our group has one." Said Leo

Everyone held theirs up.

Even April had one.

"Does this mean...?" I asked

"Yeah." Said Leo "You've proved today that you have what it takes to try and protect us. This is our thank you."

I smiled and almost cried. "Thanks so much!" I said.

Mikey looked over my shoulder.

"Just don't say 'T-Phone self- destruct' to it." He said

Immediately, the phone in my hands vibrated and exploded.

I stood there in shock.

"Woops!" Said Mikey "I forgot about that."

"Mikey..." I started. Then I chased him around the room "THAT WAS MY SECOND PHONE! YOU DESTROYED IT!" I screamed at him as I chased him.

Everyone stared at us.

"I have a bunch of spares." Said Donnie. "She could have one of those."

"But this is way too entertaining!" Said Raph. "It's hilarious to see someone other than me beat up mikey!"

The others agreed and laughed.

"YOU'RE GOING TO STOP RUNNING EVENTUALLY!" I screamed to Mikey "AND WHEN YOU DO, I'LL GET YOU!"

**That's it for now guys. I'm sleepy and hot. WHY IS MY ROOM HOT!? I don't know why. Wow I know how you feel ColorlessRainbow. I'm going to go complain to my parents right now. Anyways...This is getting awkward...yeah I'm just gonna go now. Aideu! **


	11. Chapter 11

**So when Scarlett called Donnie the "strong, silent type", just to clarify, it was episode refrence from the episode "The Pulverizer" it also kind of connects to Ouran High School Host Club. (Watch it to figure out what I mean) so anyways, I finished music homework today and decided to write fanfiction, but I've been sad because only like three people reviewed for chapter 10. Did I do something wrong!? Anyways, I'm not letting something like that get me down. So like always, enjoy! **

I tapped my chin with my pencil.

School was taking forever and it was soooooo monotonous!

The same things to learn almost every day, and all anyone cared about was science.

It's not that science was bad, I loved science, but I also like history, and english, math, even P.E.

For some reason, this school didn't have loud bells to signal the end of class, instead, there were phone alarms that the students used to know when to leave class.

When my new, NEW T-Phone went off, playing a cheerful samba - tune of Still Alive from Portal, I knew it was time to go.

So I packed up my things and left. I have had my T-Phone for about half a day, I had gotten it late last night because I kept chasing Mikey.

It was a lost cause, I learned this after he had kept running after 6 hours.

I didn't even last one hour, I walk - chased him the rest of the time.

In the half a day I had my new T-Phone, I downloaded lots of music, and a couple games.

Once I was out of the huge school building, I took out my headphones, and immediately plugged them into my phone.

I played all these great tunes and listened to them on the long way home.

When I got home, Zoey was there. She said something, but I didn't hear her over the music I listened to.

I just had my eyes closed and shook my head from side to side, listening to the music.

Zoey soon got annoyed at my ignoring her, she yanked my earphones out of my ears.

"Hey! What was that for!?" I asked

She smiled mischievously.

"I wanted to say something. " She said

"Well what was it!?" I asked

"Hi!" She said and laughed evily.

I faceplalmed.

"Anyway " She said "wanna do homework together?"

"Well..." I started "As long as I can listen to my music in peace. Music makes me work better."

She hesitated a little. "Fine" She said.

So I listened to my music and did homework, while Zoey mainly copied down everything I wrote.

It didn't annoy me though (even if it would've been nice for her to make up her own answers) I guess in a way I liked her copying me.

The funny thing was that she was amazed that I almost never stopped writing.

"How do you write without taking a hand break once in a while!?" She asked "Your hand must be robotic!"

I just smiled and continued working.

And so the evening went.

That night, after dinner, I wanted to see the turtles again.

I didn't want Zoey to see me go out so late.

I knew what would happen if she did.

If I didn't have a good excuse, Zoey would jump to conclusions.

She'd ask if I had a boyfriend, which I didn't.

I just didn't want to go through that discussion again, so I waited until she was asleep in her room.

The apartment was dark. I grabbed my favorite red jacket.

I was wearing pajamas. My favorite ones. It was a black top with blue pants and on the pants was a sandal pattern.

I wore my blue slippers (the ones with the pink bows on them.)

I tiptoed to the front door.

I grabbed the keys to the apartment.

I was almost out of here.

Then, behind me a lamp went on.

A very familiar voice said "Where are you going?"

I turned and saw Zoey.

"Um...out" I said.

"Out where?" Asked Zoey.

"Um..." I needed a good excuse. "April's house! She said it was an emergency. "

"Why can't I come?" Asked Zoey

"Its..." I started "family business. "

"Aren't I a part of the family by now?" Asked Zoey

Why did her questions have to be so good?

"I know the real reason you're leaving." She said smiling.

"What!?" I said "How long have you known!?"

"A while now." She said, now walking towards me "it's pretty obvious."

"You won't tell will you? " I begged. "Please!"

"Of course I won't tell!" She said "Young love must always be secretive! It makes the story better!" I blinked in confusion.

She had the wrong idea, but I played along.

"Right!" I said "I'm going to...um..."

"Your boyfriend's house because he invited you over for a movie! " She said

"Yeah!" I said "exactly! "

"I'm so good at this!" She said "Well then go, you sly dog!"

I laughed nervously, then left the apartment.

I ran to the alley and into the lair, almost laughing out loud.

Leo, April, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey all stared at me as I came in, fell down on the floor, and laughed.

"Hi?" Said Donnie

"What's up? " Asked Raph

I laughed for another second.

"Nothing." I said, wiping away tears.

I sat up.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked

"Playing another game you gave us." Said Mikey

"Cool." I said I rummaged through the box for something I could do. I just didn't feel like sitting around and watching them fail at something I've passed. I found an empty sketchbook and some pens.

"I'm gonna sit over there and draw." I said to the others. They just nodded, they were all so into the game. Legend of Zelda again.

Donnie wasn't so into the game though, he was reading a book (probably also one I had given them) and he seemed really into that. I wanted to aske him what he was reading. I decided to save my question for later because I felt like drawing.

I'm a pretty artistic person. I mean, I'm not the best artist ever, but I'm pretty good.

I drew the things around me.

First I sketched out April, who was easy , considering she's human. The other though...

I did my best and they turned out pretty good.

I drew Mikey, Raph, Leo, and Donnie. And I kept drawing until I got that feeling again, the one of someone watching me.

I turned my head to see Splinter.

"Hello." I said and continued drawing. I was a little nervous though.

"You're very good at drawing. " He said to me.

My face turned red. "I'm not that good..." I said to him.

Mikey must've heard me.

"You were drawing something!? Lemme see!" He said

Everyone came to where I was. Mikey snatched the sketchbook out of my hand.

Then they all looked at my drawings.

I heard many ooh ' s and aah ' s from them.

"Wow Scarlett you're such a good drawer." Said April

"Yeah." Said Leo "You're actually pretty talented."

"Hey!" I said "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing, just that you're a very surprising person. " Said Leo.

My face was really red now.

"W-well, I'm not super good or anything you know? Just a little good." I stuttered

"I LOOK SO COOL!" Said Mikey "draw more please!" He gave me the sketchbook.

I stared at them all for a few seconds. All of their eyes practically begging me to draw more.

"I...dont know guys..." I said.

I wanted an excuse to get out of there. I wasn't used to this much attention.

"I need to go." I said

"Awwww!" They all said

"Don't leave!" Said Mikey and he grabbed my leg and held on to it as I stood up to go.

"Hey, let go!" I grunted.

"You should really stay." Said Leo

"Yeah" agreed Raph "You're the only intresting thing around here."

"Hey!" Said Donnie

"Yeah, Raph ' s right." Said April

"Hey!" Said Donnie, clearly offended.

"My sons." Said Splinter "Scarlett must go."

Mikey let go of me.

"Please do come back." Said Splinter.

I nodded.

"I will." I said

Before I left Mikey said. "I wish you could live here, you're so much fun!"

And everyone else nodded.

"Well..." I said kind of awkwardly "I better go now."

And so I left.

When I got home, Zoey was still up.

"You're back!" She said "funny, I expected you to be gone for longer, but it's ok!"

"Right." I said "anyways how have you been? You know with the poision and everything. "

"It doesn't work!" Said Zoey "it doesn't make sense either, I used the most dangerous chemicals I know. "

I nodded "Well don't give up!" I said "You're onto something! "

"Yeah!" She said

I smiled.

"I'm gonna make waffles now!" Said Zoey and she went to the kitchen, humming.

I smiled and watched her leave. I liked making my friend happy.

Then my smile vanished all of a sudden.

"H-hey...um Zoey?" I called "is anyone else here?"

"Nope" She said from the kitchen "why?"

"No reason" I said

I felt as if someone was watching me. I turned around and saw someone staring into the window.

Zac? That was weird, how did he get here?

He smiled evil at me.

I felt like running, or calling the turtles for help.

I reached for my phone, but almost immediately, Zac threw something into the window. The glass shattered and scattered everywhere.

My eyes opened wide as I saw a black sphere fall to the ground and beeping.

"What was that?" Called Zoey

I stayed still for a second.

A bomb.

I ran to the kitchen and bumped into Zoey, thus dropping her waffle iron and the waffle in it that was almost ready.

"Hey!" She yelled "What the heck!? Why did you do that!?"

"No time for explanations!" I screamed at her. I didn't want to scream, but I did. "There's a-"

And then all I did was shield my best friend as we both fell to the ground.

The bomb had already exploded and things were catching on fire.

Zoey got knocked out, she hit her head on the floor hard.

I started tugging her, and pulling her to the front door, but the smoke was too much for me.

I saw two black boots walk through the door and towards me.

Looking up, I saw Zac.

"Traitor." I wheezed "Murderer"

And, my arm around Zoey, I blacked out.

**Et Tu Brute? Haha! Anyways I hope you guys liked it, I actually thought it was kind of short, but hey, I had a lot of distractions *ahem (mainly ColorlessRainbow) ANYWAYS, I shall see you guys (hopefully tomorrow) with more. XOXO Aideu! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Well here we are again. Thanks for over 1000 veiwers! It makes me happy to know that so many people like my story. Also, since it's the weekend, I have more time to write fanfiction! Yay! This chapter was a little hard though to make because of my on and off Writers Block. Anyways, like always, enjoy. **

"Scarlett! " Yelled Mom "Come on! It's time to blow out your birthday candles!"

"Okay!" I yelled back

It was my seventh birthday and my family was on a picnic, I had been picking wildflowers in the meadow. I grabbed a red one.

"Mom!" I called out as I ran back "Look what I've got!"

"Oh it's so pretty!" Said mom

I smiled.

"Now c'mon, time to blow out your candles." Said Dad

I sat in front of the apple pie which was my replacement for a cake, I hated it when there was too much frosting on cakes, so we got a pie instead this year.

I closed my eyes and made a wish, then I blew out the candles on the pie.

"What did you wish for?" Asked Dad

"I wished for the three of us to be together forever!" I said

Both mom and dad smiled.

"We will be" said Mom

"Time for presents!" Said Dad

"Yay!" I said

"I got you this really pretty silk ribbon." Said mom "I thought it suited you somehow."

"Thanks!" I said and grabbed the ribbon gently. Mom tied it up in my hair. It did suit me.

"I got you a necklace." Said dad and he handed it to me.

I held it in my hands, it was a key on a chain and the key had a pretty design on it.

"Thanks!" I said "Does the key unlock something?"

Dad laughed."Yes, something very important."

"What?" I asked excitedly

"Your heart." Said mom "That's why the key is shaped like one."

"Wow!" I said "How did they make one?"

Dad shrugged, smiling.

Then we sat there the rest of the day, having our picnic.

"Is it just me or is it hot in here?" Asked mom

"What?" I asked and in a flash, they were both gone.

"Where'd you go?" I called "What about our promise?"

I blinked my eyes open. Everything around me was hot.

I tried moving, but everything hurt.

Zoey was next to me, still knocked out. I reached for my T-Phone.

When I finally had it, I called Donnie.

The phone rang a couple times before he answered.

"Hey Scarlett what's up?" He said

It was hard to speak.

"I'm...In a little trouble...right...now..." I coughed.

"Wait what do you mean?" He asked.

I coughed some more.

"Please, guys, can...ahem...I..."I said

The air was so dry and smokey.

"I need help." I finally said

In the background I could hear Mikey saying "What's wrong?"

A tear rolled down my cheek. It hurt to hear Mikey ask that somehow.

"We're coming." Said Donnie "Don't go anywhere."

I laughed and then wheezed. "I can't really go anywhere. " I said

Then I hung up. There was silence, the only thing I heard was the crackling of the flames.

Zoey was next to me, silent for once, and I wondered what would happen if the turtles didn't get here in time.

Would Zoey and I leave this world together, or would we stay here eternally, never to leave earth?

I didn't want our lives to end though. There were too many things I wanted to do in life.

I wanted Zoey to finally make poision. I wanted to become an idol. I wanted more time here. I NEEDED more time.

I put Zoey ' s arm around me, and I put mine around her.

I dragged us both to the door, it was painful.

Splinters were cutting into my skin, and to make matters worse, I could barely feel my left leg anymore.

Getting to the door, I saw I couldn't reach the doorknob, no matter how hard I tried. "No..." I said to myself. "NO! I need to get out of here!"

I layed there on the floor in silence.

Was this fate?

I hoped someone would come.

I wished that the turtles would come soon. Because I wanted more time here and with them.

There was a small moment of silence, and I could feel myself blacking out again. But this time, I heard the turtles coming to help me out.

So, with a smile, I just let myself black out.

Everything would be okay.

"Mom?" I asked

She turned to face me. "What?" She asked coldly.

"Where are you going?" I asked, tears were rolling down my face.

I had woken up that night to the sound of her packing up and going to the front door. Dad had already left us a month ago. Was mom leaving now too?

"I'm...going to look for dad. " She said

"How long will you be gone?" I asked, still crying.

"A long time." She said "Don't worry you can live here alone right? I'll send you checks to pay for the apartment and money for food too. You'll be able to do whatever you want while I'm gone ok?"

I shook my head. "I want you to stay"

I said.

Mom sighed "Don't you get it? I CANT LIVE HERE ANYMORE!" She yelled at me "I CANT LIVE WITH YOU ANYMORE! "

I just cried harder and ran to my room. There, I cried for hours, I cried until I couldn't anymore. And when I got up, mom had left me forever. Now I was alone.

Mom broke the promise, dad too. I didn't know who to trust or what to do anymore.

It was me, alone in this big world.

"Is she asleep?" Asked Mikey.

My eyes were still closed, but I could hear them talking.

"Yeah, she should be waking up any time now." Said Donnie

"What about that other girl? Who's she?" Asked Raph

"Wait, she's waking up." Said Leo.

I opened my eyes. The turtles were around me.

I rubbed my head, which ached.

I groaned. Everything hurt.

"She's alive!" Said Mikey

"Yeah I am." I said to him.

Mikey attacked me in a hug.

"Ow!" I said

"Oops sorry." He answered

"You're lucky we got to you on time. " Said Raph "the whole apartment was coming down."

"Yeah" I said "but it's mostly thanks to you guys."

I smiled at them, despite how painful it was to even smile.

Mikey was poking Zoey ' s arm with his finger."She's been out for a long time." He said "I think she's dead."

I shook my head, it would take more than a bump on the head to erase Zoey from this place.

Suddenly, Zoey sat up.

"NO!" She screamed.

She really freaked out all the turtles, but I knew better.

"What's wrong?" I asked calmly.

"My waffle iron burned in the flames!"She said

"Seriously!?" Yelled Raph "We saved your life and that's all you can think about!?"

She looked around.

"Where are we?" Asked Zoey.

I sighed. "Zoey..."

"Is this your boyfriend's house!" She yelled out loud.

"Boyfriend!?" Asked the turtles "you have a boyfriend!?"

"NO!" I yelled out loud! "This is all just a big misunderstanding!"

So then I had to explain that I didn't have a boyfriend, I told Zoey about the turtles, and how I met them.

"I see." She said "So these guys are just your friends?"

"yes" I said

"Or so you say." She sneakily whispered into my ear.

My face turned really red. "I DONT HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" I told her.

She just smiled evily at me.

"So where are we gonna live now?" She asked.

"Well, we can always buy a new apartment." I said

"AWWWWW!" groaned Mikey "Why don't you just stay here? It will save you lots of time and money."

I stared at him and the others.

"I dunno." I said "I wouldn't want to impose."

Zoey punched me in the arm.

"Ow." I said

"Are you kidding me!?" She said "Let's just stay here! I mean this place is so cool, you'd be an idiot to not want to live here."

I stared at everyone again. "Ok!" I said to them all, smiling.

"Yay!" Said Mikey "I'm going to go tell Master Splinter. " Then he ran out of the room.

So for a while, we all sat there and talked to one another, that's when Leo asked me "So are you guys friends or something? "

"Yeah." I said "best friends."

"Yeah" said Zoey.

"But you guys look like opposites." Said Donnie.

I saw that this was true. Zoey had short, purple hair, with a black streak running through it. She had green eyes too. She wore her favorite shirt, a black skull in a flame. She had her leather jacket tied around her waist and wore a purple skirt. She had black leggings and long purple boots. She also wore a black bracelet with a 'Z' on it that was golden.

"Well," I started "opposites attract"

Zoey and I linked arms.

"Really?" Asked Donnie.

"Of course." I said "besides, we are more alike than you think."

Then I stood up.

"Who's hungry?" I asked.

**This chapter brings back happy memories of my childhood in Georgia! Of course my parents never have divorced or anything. Anyways, please review. And until next time, Bye Bye! **


	13. Chapter 13

**So this chapter is really short, mostly because I wanted to end it exactly at the place I did end it. I finally finished watching Mekakucity Actors today and it was so good! I highly recommend that anime to anyone who likes a nice story. So, as I make this, and I'm listening to music on my headphones, please kniw that I'm going to be making a lot of new chapters from now on, because you see, #1: my mom went to San Francisco and I've got lots of free time & #2: I've got a 4 day weekend coming up! Yay! Anyways, this is getting too long, enjoy! **

"Splinter says you can stay!" Said Mikey, coming from the dojo.

We had all been slurping noodles at the time, the noodles I made.

Mikey stared at us all, we had started without him.

He was silent for a long time.

"Oh no..." Said Raph

"Mikey..." I started

He stayed silent.

We all felt guilty for eating without him, then he spoke.

"Noodles for dinner? Awesome!" He said and grabbed a bowl, he slurped it up.

We all sat there in confusion, but then let it go, that was how Mikey was.

After dinner, we sat in front of the TV and played video games. Eventually it got late.

"I'm sleepy. " I said and yawned.

"I'm not tired." Said Zoey

"Well I am." I said. "I'm going to bed."

I stood up.

"Um, guys, where can I sleep?" I asked the turtles.

"Ooh! You can bunk with me!" Offered Mikey.

"Oh, um...thanks but isn't there only, one bed on each of your rooms?" I said

"Right" said Leo

"Maybe we can give you guys Donnie's lab." Joked Raph

"Hey!" Said Donnie "I need that lab!"

"Well we can stay here in the den." Said Zoey

"Yeah." I said and made myself an area to sleep.

I watched them all play video games for a while, and I smiled.

Everything would be all right.

Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Mom?" I asked

I was running to nowhere in particular, everything around me was white.

"Mom, where are you?" I yelled

"Here." Said a voice behind me.

I turned to see my mom.

Tears rolled down my face. "Mom!" I yelled and ran to hug her.

Just when I had gotten close enough, she slapped me away.

"Stay away!" She yelled at me

"Why?" I asked "Why can't we be together?"

"It's not your fault Scarlett." Said another voice behind me.

I turned to see dad.

"Dad!" I said

"Trust me, we both want to be with you Scarlett. " He said.

I turned to see mom again, she hid her face.

"if you want to be with me then why did you leave?" I asked "Why don't you come back!?"

I cried hard.

Dad put his hand on my shoulder, he was crying too.

"It's not our fault we died." Said mom

"What do you mean?" I asked

They answered, but I couldn't hear their response. I was waking up.

"Wait!" I yelled "Who was it!?"

"Scarlett!" Yelled Zoey " Wake up!"

My eyes opened to see everyone surrounding me with a scared look on their face.

"What?" I asked "Why are you all starting at me like that? "

"You were yelling in your sleep." Said Leo

"It was creepy." Said Raph, keeping his distance.

"W-what did I say?" I asked, sitting up.

"Just stuff about someone dying." Said Zoey "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I said smiling "I'm fine, don't worry about me!"

"Alright..." they all said.

"I guess we should go to school." I said to Zoey nervously.

"Yeah..." She said back.

We didn't really have any other clothes to wear and ours were dirty and ruined, so on the way to school, we bought a whole new wardrobe.

Our outfits were the same as before though.

I was glad I hadn't lost my bracelet in the fire and smiled as I held it in my hand, if I ever lost it, who knew what would happen.

We walked up to the school building. Zac was at the entrance with a bunch of other people.

They stopped us from going into the building.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Sadly, you two are no longer allowed inside of this building." Said Zac with a smile,"it seems your little accident last night proved you two to be too irresponsible to go here anymore."

"Fine." I said roughly.

"Yeah" said Zoey "who'd want to go to this type of weird school anyways?" She stuck her tounge out at him.

Zac looked me in the eyes.

He smiled at me, I scowled at him. He winked. My face went red.

"Stay away from me!" I told him before storming off. Zoey followed me.

"Isn't that the guy you like or something?" She asked, but this time she asked seriously.

"No" I said "I don't like him."

"Well your face says otherwise." She said and pinched my cheeks, which were red.

I got just slightly annoyed.

"Now what?" I asked "What do we do now?"

We were both silent for a while.

Then Zoey smiled.

"We keep smiling for others and do whatever we can here!" She said confidently. "Since we have so much time on out hands, why don't we get to know the turtles better?"

I stared at her.

Then I smiled too.

"Alright." I said "Let's get to know the others better!"

"Let's get back to the Lair." Said Zoey.

"Yeah." I said

And so we walked back to the lair.

To our new home.

And when we got home, more new adventures would begin.

**Sorry if it was a kinda 'meh' chapter, It took a long time to think this part through and I just wanted to get it posted ASAP. So I need to do music homework, but then I'll be back with another chapter! Anyways bro fist and bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 already?! Wow. Well Anyways, I want you guys to enjoy this one and make sure to review because it took forever to make this! **

"Hya!" Yelled Raph as he attacked Mikey.

Mikey dodged his attack. "BOOYAKASHA! " He yelled as he swung his nunchucks at him.

"Go Mikey!" Yelled Zoey and Donnie.

"Get him Raph!" Yelled Leo and April.

Everyone was in the dojo and the turtles were practicing.

"C'mon!" I yelled "But some back into it!"

Everyone stared at me.

Zoey faceplalmed.

"What?" I asked. Everyone just looked away.

"This is so cool!" I said to Leo, who sat next to me. "You guys do this every day?"

"Yeah." Said Leo "It's important to practice, that way we can all get better."

I nodded "Practice makes Perfect!" I said and smiled.

Raph pinned down Mikey.

"C'mon!" Said Raph "Say it!"

"'Raph is better fighter than me'." Said Mikey desperately.

"And?" Said Raph and tightened his grip.

"'Raph is way awesome than me!' Ow! 'Handsom-er too!'" Said Mikey even more desperately.

"And?" Asked Raph

Mikey could barely talk.

"Um shouldn't we do something?" I asked Leo.

"Hey!" Yelled Leo "Break it up already!"

"Yeah!" I said "You can really hurt him!"

"Aw!" Said Raph as he let go of Mikey. "C'mon! It's not like I was going to actually hurt him!"

I frowned at him.

"Fine! I get it!" He said.

I pointed at Mikey. "Say sorry!" I said to Raph.

"I said I was-"

"Now!" I yelled, not letting Raph finish.

"It's okay Scarlett." Said Mikey, who put his hand on my shoulder. He smiled. "I've survived worse."

"Okay." I said.

Splinter seemed to come out of nowhere. "Good job everyone." He said

I smiled. I liked Master Splinter, he was very wise and nice. I liked that in a person.

"I'm hungry." Said Zoey

I got the hint. "Alright!" I said "I'll make sandwiches for lunch!"

"Yum!" Said Mikey.

"Let's go!" Said April.

We all walked to the kitchen. Now that Zoey and I had no more school, we had more time to get to know the turtles better.

I made the sandwiches carefully, meanwhile listening to the conversation behind me.

"You guys are fifteen?" Asked Zoey

"Yeah, each one of us." Said Leo

"Wow you guys are older than me!" Said Zoey. She turned to April. "So April, why do you always hang out here anyways?"

"Well for lots of reasons, like for example, these guys are my friends and are helping me out and also Master Splinter is training me to become a Kunoichi, a female ninja." She said.

"Cool!" Said Zoey "I wanna be a Kunoichi!"

"Well it's a lot of training." Said April "But it's still fun!"

Zoey turned to the turtles. "What are you guys helping April with?" She asked.

"To find April's dad. " Said Mikey

"April's dad was kidnapped by the Krang and we're helping her find him." Said Leo.

"Ah! I see!" Said Zoey "So do any of you like April as more than a friend?"

I turned around. "Zoey!" I yelled

"What?" She asked innocently "It's just a question."

"B - but maybe they're not comfortable with answering it!" I said, my face red.

"Okay!" Said Zoey

Donnie looked relived somehow.

"I saw that Donnie." I said

"Heh! What do you mean?" He said "I didn't do anything!"

Zoey and I rolled our eyes at the same time.

"Whatever." I said

I had finished making everyone sandwiches and put them on a platter.

"They look so good!" Said Zoey

"Yeah!" Said Mikey.

"Bon Appetite!" I said.

So everyone grabbed a sandwich and dug in.

"H-how in the world do you guys know this stuff!?" Asked April.

I shrugged "it's easy." I said

"What's wrong April?" Asked Donnie, who walked by us.

"Can you belive that Zoey and Scarlett know how to do MY homework and I'm older than them!?" Yelled April.

"Wait what?" Asked Donnie

"We know more than the redhead." Said Zoey. I nodded in agreement.

"How do you two know such advanced problems!?" Asked April "It's seriously freaking me out!"

"How do you NOT know how to do such advanced problems?" I asked.

"Ooh! Burn!" Said Zoey.

We high-fived.

"So you guys are kind of like me?" Said Donnie.

"I'm pretty sure they're even more advanced at science and stuff than YOU Donnie." Said April.

I smiled.

"Ah yes." I said "But the life of a genius isn't easy." I heavily sighed a little sarcastically.

"Ay." Said Zoey, playing along with me. "We are forever meant to be alone."

I couldn't keep from laughing.

"Alone?" Asked Donnie "What in the world do you mean?"

Then we exploded into laughter. Both Zoey and I liked messing with people.

"Just kidding!" I said

"Yeah. " Said Zoey "we're just playing around with you guys."

"Well Anyways April, that is how you do homework." I said and picked up the book I had been reading.

'A Midsummer ' s Night Dreams' by Shakespeare. My love for Shakespeare was very weird, but I found his writing beautiful and in no way did I ever find it confusing.

"What's that?" Asked Donnie, who was still in the room.

"it's a play about a fairy who plays pranks on these two pairs of lovers in the woods." I said "I like this story, but not as much as stories like 'Romeo and Juliet' or like 'The Books of Elsewhere'."

"intresting." Said Donnie. He walked into his lab, leaving us three alone.

"Zoey I need help with this." Said April.

"Okey Dokey!" Said Zoey and scooted over to where April was sitting. "What can I help you with?"

When I had finished my story, I sighed. Whenever I finished a really good book, I felt like applauding the author at the end. I sighed and clutched the book. "What a good book." I said. I moved on to another.

'Gone With The Wind' this one was made by Margaret Mitchell, she was also a great writer. I liked reading this book because it took place in Georgia, where I lived once. When I read it, I was practically there.

Another reason I liked this book was because of the name of the main character.

Scarlett.

It's funny how Scarlett and I were kind of alike, but just a little. I imagined her to look like me except with hazel eyes. When another character named Rhett Butler came into the story, I closed the book. He reminded me of Zac. When I read about him, I could see Zac. I saw him staring at me with those icy blue eyes... Something about Zac wasn't right.

"I'm bored." I said out loud.

Mikey was playing video games as usual. I wondered for a second how he had gotten there and I never saw him. When I looked around some more and saw April gone too, I realized how much time had passed.

Zoey was laying down on her back, reading 'Julius Caesar'. Typical, she really liked that book. She liked Shakespeare as much as me.

"I'm kind of bored too." She said. "What about you Mikey?"

Mikey turned around. "Yeah me too, I'm tired of being beat over and over again in this game." He said.

Leo walked by. "Can we do something?" I asked "I'm so bored!"

He stared at us. "What do you mean?" He asked "I thought you were reading or something."

"Yeah." I said "but my eyes need a rest."

"Fine." He said "what do you guys want to do?"

"Let's go skateboarding!" Said Mikey enthusiastically.

"Skateboarding?" I asked

"Yeah!" Said Mikey "We find an empty place in the sewers and skateboard."

"I don't know how to skateboard." I said.

"Can we go?" Said Mikey to Leo "Please?"

Mikey made his huge eyes again.

"Awwww!" Zoey and I said at the same time.

Leo hesitated. "Can't you do it while we patrol today?" He asked.

"That's even better!" Said Mikey and ran to his room, most likely getting his skateboard.

"What do you mean 'Patrolling'?" I asked.

Leo smiled.

"You're about to see." He said.

Leo held up the manhole lid just enough so that he could see what was going on in the dark alley.

"Is the coast clear?" Asked Donnie

Leo looked down at us and nodded.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Grinned Zoey.

I nodded and smiled.

"When can we go?" Asked Zoey impatiently.

"Just hold on." Said Raph.

"Yeah, we'll get going soon enough." Said Donnie.

Leo finally got out of the manhole.

"Let us go first." Said Donnie "just to be safe."

I nodded. "Okay." I said.

So as the turtles swiftly got out, Zoey and I followed.

Once I was up there, I saw that the turtles were gone.

"Where'd they go?" I whispered to Zoey, who stood next to me.

She shrugged.

"Leo? Donnie? Mikey? Raph?" I called out.

"Up here." I heard Mikey whisper from above me.

I looked up, they were already on the roof of the building I was standing next to.

"Um, guys..." I started "you do know I can't move as fast as you, I mean I can't just climb a building like I do it every day!"

"You do realize that we LITERALLY do this everyday right?" Asked Raph.

I rolled my eyes.

"I've got this!" Said Zoey.

I smiled, I knew what she meant.

She held up two grappling hooks.

"Awesome!" I said.

We shot both of ours to the edge of the roof top. I felt the grappling hook pull me to the roof.

Before I knew it, I was on the roof top with everyone else.

"Cool." Said Mikey. He pulled out his skateboard.

"Let's go." Said Leo, everyone nodded.

They started running across the roof, with the exception of Mikey. They ran in a weird way.

I followed, eventually the rooftop ran out and there was a gap between this building and the next.

I stopped, but the turtles jumped the gap like it was nothing.

Zoey examined the gap. "Hey guys, wait!" She called out.

Raph groaned. "Again!?"

"What?" Said Zoey, "you do realize we are only human, we don't normally jump this far."

I nodded shyly.

"Well," said Zoey "lemme try and jump this."

She ran and jumped. I was worried. "Zo-" I started, but I stopped because Zoey made it safely to the other side.

"Your turn Scarlett!" Zoey yelled back to me.

I shook my head. "I can't do this!" I yelled back.

Raph groaned. "Let's just leave her behind! She's slowing us down!"

"Hey!" Said Zoey "That's my best friend you're talking about!"

I smiled a little.

"Just try!" Said Leo

"What if I fall?" I asked.

"Don't fall!" Yelled Mikey "That's the best way you can avoid falling."

"Gee, thanks." I said under my breath.

My heart was beating loudly.

"O-okay" I said "I'll try."

I stepped backwards a little. When I was ready, I ran.

'I can do this!' I kept telling myself, but towards the gap I'd have to jump, I doubted that I would make it.

I kept running and I jumped, despite what my mind was telling me. And for a second, time seemed to stop and I was floating in mid - air. I smiled a little, thinking I had made it.

I saw Leo stretch his hand out to me so that I could grab it.

I almost grabbed it, when it happened. I had a weird feeling in my stomach, my smile faded away.

The ground seemed to get closer to me.

"Ah!" I screamed.

"Scarlett!" Screamed Zoey

The ground was getting even closer. 'No!' I thought. 'No! Nononononononononononono!'

I screamed.

The ground was getting closer to me, I braced myself.

But, wait a second...

I didn't hit the ground. I looked up, Mikey had grabbed my boot with his nunchuck.

You have no idea how happy I was that I hadn't fatally fallen to the ground.

I smiled as they pulled me up to the rooftop.

Zoey hugged me tightly once I was safe.

"I thought you were a goner!" She whispered to me.

"Me too." I whispered back.

I looked at the turtles.

"Maybe I should just go back." I said. "Raph ' s right, I'm just slowing you guys down."

Everyone glanced at Raph.

Leo shook his head. "No, you're still coming with us." He said.

I smiled.

"But how will I keep up with you guys?" I asked.

Leo glanced at Raph again.

"Yay!" Said Mikey "Piggyback ride!"

"What?" I asked.

Before I knew it, I was sitting on Raph ' s shell. I held on tightly. I was so nervous.

Zoey looked at me on Raph ' s back.

"Lucky!" She said. She turned around. "Hey Donnie! Can I rode on your back?"

Donnie stared at her.

"Fine, whatever." He said and shrugged.

"Yay!" Zoey said as she got onto Donnie's back. "Let's do this!"

I wished I was more like Zoey.

"I don't wanna fall again!" I said "that was too scary!"

Raph rolled his eyes. "You won't fall!" He said. "But you better hold on tightly."

"Wait wha-!?" I asked. But they already took off.

The reader may find me lucky, but to be honest, it was one of the scariest experiences ever for me. There was no seat belt or anything, I had to rely on my strength to keep me on Raph ' s shell.

Zoey was having so much fun. "Faster!" She said to Donnie.

Donnie obeyed and sped past us.

"H-hey!" I yelled, now wanting to beat Zoey at this competition. "C'mon Raph!"

He nodded. "Let's go!" He said.

Mikey was skating next to us, but he soon fell behind.

Leo called out to us. "Be careful guys!"

"Alright!" Zoey and I called back to him.

I whispered to Raph. "Get him!"

Raph smiled enjoying this race.

I was smiling too now. The wind blowing into my face felt so nice.

I never wanted to slow down.

Eventually, Donnie and Zoey had fallen behind us. "Yay!" I cheered "we win!"

Raph smiled at me, he was happy to beat Donnie too.

All of a sudden he stopped and I nearly fell off.

"Hey!" I said to him.

"Sorry." He said "but look over there." He pointed to a building with a white van outside of it. Two men who looked exactly alike were bringing something into the van. Two other robot looking things had guns and protected the van.

"Let's go." Said Leo, who was now standing not too far from us.

Everyone else, including myself, nodded.

They jumped off the building, I held on tightly to Raph, and they ran towards the suspicious white van.

**Well there you go! Please review! I worked so hard on this chapter and I want to know what you all think about it! So anyways, Ciao! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Well hello everyone! Like I said, I had a little free time to make this. Anyways this one includes an episode and it took a while to make, so enjoy, review, and comment. And apparently I was spelling 'kraang' wrong, so I fixed it. The fun part about writing this chapter was just having to re watch the episode I included in here and then laughing at the jokes. Anyways just enjoy!**

Approaching the vehicle, we were all super silent. Zoey and I were now walking on our own and we stayed as silent as we could.

Leo, being the leader, looked around the corner. He made a bunch of confusing hand signals towards us, the type you see in movies and TV.

"I don't know what that means!" Said Raph, waving his hands around at the same time.

"Shhhhhh!" I whispered to them.

Leo looked again to the spot where the van was.

"Wait a second. " He said

"What?" Asked Raph

"The van is gone!" Said Leo

"What!?" Said Raph. He shoved Leo aside. It was true, the van was gone.

"Where'd it go?"I asked

"How am I supposed to know!?" Raph said to me. "Leo is the one who was supposed to be watching it! Great job 'leader'."

I scowled at Raph.

"Hey! He's trying his best Raph, can't you respect that?" I said

"Well then he should do better!" Yelled Raph

"Guys!" Yelled Zoey and we both stared at her.

"It's gone okay? It's not the end of the world!" Said Zoey

"What do we do now?" Asked Donnie

"I guess we just go back to the lair." Answered Leo "There's nothing else we can do here."

Raph growled at me angrily. I stuck my tounge out at him.

"Guys!" Leo yelled at us. "Let it go! Seriously!"

Raph and I both nodded.

We decided to walk back, in the shadows of course. We all stayed silent for a long time. When we had gotten back to the lair, everyone went to their rooms. I collapsed on the couch, and fell asleep. It seems the patrol that night was nothing but a huge failure.

The next day April visited again. I made everyone pancakes , and after breakfast we went to the dojo.

I saw the turtles train again.

Somehow it brought back memories of our patrol last night. I felt bad about holding the turtles back.

Now as I watched them train, I had an empty feeling in my heart. I wanted to be useful.

Splinter nodded occasionally when the turtles did something he liked. He thought them carefully.

When they were done training, it was April's turn.

As she walked up, I watched her train. As usual, the turtles left her and Splinter alone, but not me. I stayed in my spot.

And even when April's training was through, I stayed in the dojo.

"is there something you need?" Asked Splinter, who stared at me for a while.

"Master Splinter..." I started " Do you think I'm useless?"

"What do you mean?" He asked

I sighed. "Last night during the patrol, I couldn't do anything the others could."

"Maybe that's a good thing." Said Splinter "doesn't that mean you're unique."

"No." I said "I felt useless. It was like there was nothing I could do to help." I hid my face with my knees. "I didn't like that feeling."

Splinter walked over to me and patted me on the shoulder.

"I know how you feel." Said Splinter to me. "May I sit with you?"

I nodded. I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"A long time ago, I wasn't who I am now. I was a man. My name was Hamato Yoshi." Said Splinter

I gasped a little. "But then how-" Splinter continued.

"I fell in love with a beautiful young woman." He said "Together, we had a beautiful young daughter." He sighed, he seemed to be remembering them.

"But sadly, a man who was once a friend of mine also loved her. He grew jelous of me, and we let a woman come between us. We dueled for her hand and I lost to him." He said

"I'm sorry." I said.

"At that moment, I felt so useless." He confessed "I couldn't do anything to protect my daughter or my beloved wife."

"Don't you miss them?" I asked

"Of course I do." He said "but instead of reminding myself of what I'd lost, I focus on what I have."

I nodded.

"Listen," He said "I don't know why you came to us, but I know there must be a reason. You are not useless. You are a strong young lady, and I'm sure that someday you'll be able to see it too."

I smiled and sighed.

"Master Splinter..." I started "Can I become a Kunoichi too?"

I ran to the den where everyone else was.

"I'm going to be a Kunoichi!" I yelled out.

"What!?" Said Zoey "No fair! I wanna be one too!"

Everyone else just stared at me.

"What?" I asked "What's wrong?"

"Splinter is really going to make you a Kunoichi?" Asked Raph.

I frowned "yes!" I said "Now I'll be able to actually do stuff next time we all patrol together."

They just stared at me.

"I can go patrol too next time right?" I asked.

Everyone was silent.

"Of course." Said Zoey "I'd never go without you!"

I smiled a little, but everyone else stayed silent.

I sat down awkwardly and just watched TV.

Later that day, April had gone home and everyone was in the den doing their own thing.

I read, Zoey was with Mikey eating pizza and watching TV, Raph was playing an arcade game, Leo was watching a cartoon, and Donnie was on his computer.

Leo smiled while watching.

"You've gotta be the only person in the world who likes this show." Said Raph, walking up to us.

I nodded "No offense Leo, but Raph ' s right." I said.

"Oh come on" said Leo "There's actually thousands of other fans."

Raph just grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"Mutants in the sewers?" Asked the person on TV. "Today an innocent man was attacked by a dangerous and angry mutated reptile."

We all looked at Raph.

"What?" He said "It wasn't me!"

We just continued watching, when the story was over, Leo stood up.

"We need to do something guys, we can't have a mutant causing trouble down here." He said

"We also don't need news reported to come here to find it." Said Raph

"Yeah." Said Zoey

I nodded too.

"I think I saw a tunnel number in that video somewhere." Said Donnie. "Rewind the tape."

We rewinded the tape. "There!" Said Donnie "tunnel 281!"

"Let's go!" Said Leo

"I wanna go!" I said

"Me too!" Said Zoey

The turtles stopped and looked at us.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Asked Leo

I nodded. "I'll try to not be a burden!" I said.

They looked at each other for a while. "Okay." Leo nodded "but you need to be careful and listen to us."

I nodded. "I will." I said

"I'm not promising anything." Said Zoey and we all started walking to tunnel 281.

Getting to tunnel 281, we saw that there were huge footprints on the ground.

"What made these?" Asked Leo

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. " I said

"Maybe it was a crocodile or something." Said Zoey, who was closely examining the footprints.

"How do you know?" Asked Leo

"I wanted to be a vet once." Explained Zoey "I did all the studying, but I didn't like the idea of putting poor animals to sleep, so I abandoned the idea. Anyways, these look like Crocodile or Alligator tracks, except bigger."

"Makes sense." I said "Aren't they supposed to sometimes be in the sewers?"

Up ahead, we heard gunshots and there was purple flashing. Leo protected us as we all walked slowly to the flashing.

I heard a growl that made me really scared, but I kept going anyways.

We stayed in the shadow as we saw what was happening.

A huge mutated alligator was being attacked by these robots.

The robots shocked him with these tranqilizers.

"Oh no!" Said Zoey, holding onto my arm tightly "We need to do something, they're hurting him!"

The alligator was taking robots in his mouth, shaking them and threw them against the wall.

One was thrown in our direction, it was broken and from the chest popped out a brain - like creature. It screamed and ran away.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I feel sorry for the Kraang." Said Donnie.

"Those are the Kraang!?" Asked Zoey

They all nodded.

The alligator screamed and groaned as the Kraang kept zapping him.

It was painful for an animal lover like Zoey to see, she tried to not look.

Once the Kraang finally had him down, they asked for a power cell or something like that. I can barely remember now.

The alligator growled.

Then, from the shadows appeared a very familiar face.

Zac walked to where the alligator lay. "Give us the power cell. We know you took it." He said

"No!" Said the alligator, he was answered with more shocks.

My eyes were opened widely. What was Zac doing here with the Kraang?

Then everyone got in a small circle.

"We gotta help him!" Said Mikey, pulling on Raph ' s arm.

Zoey nodded.

"'Gotta' is a strong word." Said Raph.

"Mikey, we don't know anything about that guy." Said Leo "He could be way more dangerous then the Kraang."

"But what if he ISNT?!" Said Zoey "We need to help him."

Mikey nodded. "I'm not going to wait for you guys to help me." He said and turned around. "Booyakasha!" He yelled and swung his nunchuck at one of the robots. Zoey grabbed an old pipe that she found and swung it. The pipe hit a Kraang, went through its robotic head, and shut it down.

"Well that settles it." Said Raph, as he readied his weapons. "Let's go kick some piñatas!"

They all ran into battle and I stayed behind.

I didn't know what to do, my mind told me to stay, but my heart told me to go.

"I must be crazy." I muttered before walking into the fight.

I tore off a Kraang robot arm, it sparked and that would be my weapon.

I swung it around and knocked down more robots. I kept swinging, until I felt like someone was watching me again.

I turned to see Zac.

"I see." He said "You're helping them."

"Yeah." I said "got a problem with it?"

"No." He said and shrugged "it's just sad that such a waste of talent was wasted on joining them."

I scowled at him, Zoey came to my side.

"Hey!" She yelled at Zac "You had your chance to have us on your team, but you lost your chance with us and especially with Scarlett! You wanted girls like us, we'll go find some others!" She patted me on the head.

My face was red "Zoey!" I said

"Yes Zoey." Said Zac "listen to your friend. One day doing what you think you want to do will end up getting you in trouble."

He ran away, into tunnel 281 with the remainder of robots.

"Weirdo!" Yelled Zoey at him.

She then turned to the alligator on the ground.

"Now what?" I asked

"We get out of here before more Kraang droids show up!" Said Leo.

"What about him?" Asked Zoey, pointing to the gigantic alligator.

"We can't just leave him here!" Said Mikey, who went to the alligator and hugged it like it was a baby. "What if the Kraang come back!?" He shielded the alligator, Zoey joined.

"Well what do you want to do?" Asked Leo "take him back to the lair?"

Mikey made his eyes super big.

"Oh no." Said Leo "Oh no! Oh no! Did you see what he did to those Kraang droids!? We are not bringing that monster home with us!"

"He's not a monster!" Zoey and Mikey yelled at the same time.

"He's a-" Mikey started "um, giant Kraang - crushing mutant alligator monster."

"Um..." I said

"I said 'monster' didn't I?" Asked Mikey

"Yep." Everyone else said.

"Well you know what I meant!" Said Mikey.

"I thought you meant 'monster'" Said Raph

"Uh huh." Said Donnie

"Yep" said Leo

I stayed silent.

"Fine!" Said Mikey "I'll bring him home by myself!"

He tried to move the alligator, but couldn't.

"I'm helping too!" Said Zoey

So they both grunted as they tried pulling the alligator to the lair.

I admired the way that they still tried, even though they knew it was near impossible.

"I'll help." I said smiling.

Then we all tried moving him together.

"Donnie, you don't happen to have a forklift do you?" Asked Mikey

Donnie stayed silent.

"No?" Asked Mikey "Okay then"

We continued pulling.

Eventually, Leo just sighed and then the others came to help us. And together we brought him back home. As a team.

**Well i hope you did enjoy it, anyways I decided since I'm in a pretty good mood, here's a bonus for you. This mini story I'm including is based on a vocaloid song that jubyphonic (one of my favorite youtubers) covered. Anyways here you go.**

Even Kunoichi Want To Love.

_Based on the Vocaloid song_.

Once Upon a time, there was a noble family of ninjas. These ninjas lived by working for people who gave them jobs to do. They always in the end had done a job well done, this is how it had always been.

Once, there was a girl born into this family, her name has been long forgotten, it was decided by her parents that she would be a Kunoichi for her whole life.

So she grew up learning the art of ninjitsu, but the sad part was the rules that she had to follow.

"Being a Kunoichi means you can't be girly." Her mother would always say to her.

Listening to her mother's rule, the young girl wasn't girly, thus her childhood was never really much fun.

When the girl was fifteen years of age, she had begun to do the jobs that she was being given.

The thing about this young lady, was that she wasn't too good at her job as a Kunoichi. She hated having to do the dirty work of others, but she continued because she wanted to honor her family.

One night, she had to spy on someone at a festival. The Kunoichi dressed up and pretended to be an innocent young lady while she spied and followed the person she was told to spy on.

Eating a candy apple, she stalked this person, but got lost in the crowd.

Since she could no longer find that person, she began to enjoy the festival for a while.

Soon, the Kunoichi saw something that made her heart pound.

A boy. He was cooler and handsomer than anything she had ever seen.

She wanted to meet him. So the young Kunoichi had walked up to the young boy and they talked and even became friends.

That night, the Kunoichi realized that she had fallen in love for the first time. 'This is bad' She thought 'I'm not supposed to be girly! I mustn't fall in love with him.'

But she found herself wanting to see him more times, and so saw him more times.

Before she knew it, she was so deeply in love with the young boy that she couldn't bear being away from him.

And though she didn't know it, the boy had fallen for her too.

**So the mini story isn't done yet, please review and tell me whether or not to continue the mini, or just stick to the main fanfiction. I hope you guys really liked this chapter. I hope you review because reviews make me happy! Aideu! **


	16. Chapter 16

**So here's why it took a while to update, #1, things keep happening like tests at school and it's been hard to update #2, even though I planned to make this chapter super-long, I kept getting distracted and it was hard to find time to write, #3 I haven't found any time to write anymore, so I just decided to post what I got done. Please review, reviews make me think I'm actually doing a good job, and since I haven't gotten that many reviews, I've been kind of sulky and stuff. Also, I just really like hearing your thoughts on my story, is it good, do you like it, who's your favorite character, stuff like that. And finally, sadly, my mini story is almost done, so please review and you can suggest another song that I can make a mini story, otherwise I guess that's the end of the mini story stuff for me. Anyways enjoy, because who knows when I'll update again?**

We brought the beast to the lair.

Mikey and Zoey both hugged and comforted him.

"I can't belive we let him talk us into this! " Said Raph.

"Awwww! " Zoey said "look at him!"

"He's so peaceful!" Said Mikey, who grabbed a teddy bear and placed it next to the gigantic monster.

"That's cause he's out cold. " I said.

Donnie came with some chains.

"Woah, what are those for?" Asked Mikey.

"We can't keep him here unless he's chained up to something really big." Said Donnie.

"That's so wrong!" Said Mikey.

"Yeah!" Said Zoey "He's not gonna hurt us, we saved him!"

On cue, the monster opened his eye.

"See?" Asked Mikey "He's calm. I bet the first thing he's gonna do is thank u-"

The monster threw Mikey and Zoey at the wall.

"Zoey! Mikey!" I screamed.

The monster grabbed Donnie by the face. Donnie screamed.

"AHHHH!GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" Donnie screamed.

"Don't worry I'll help you Donnie! " Said Mikey, he grabbed some chains. Mikey swung the chains at Donnie, and they wrapped around him.

"NOT LIKE THAT! NOT LIKE THAT!" Screamed Donnie.

Zoey, Leo, Raph, Mikey, and I all held onto the chain. The beast, being much larger than us, threw us towards the wall.

"Ow..." I groaned.

I saw Mikey on the ceiling, holding on tightly to a pipe.

The monster screamed.

Raph tackled it.

Leo pulled out a tranqilizer.

"No!" Screamed Zoey "Don't hurt it!"

"There's no other way!" I told her.

Zoey hugged my arm and hid her face.

Raph jumped out of the way.

Leo shocked the huge monster.

In seconds, the beast lay motionless, but still alive.

We all sat in silence.

"What is all this commotion! ?" Asked an angry Splinter who walked into the room.

"Sensei! " Said Raph "Mikey made us bring a mutant back to the lair and it attacked us!"

Mikey was now on the ground. "It needs our help!" He yelled

"It's a dangerous monster!" Said Raph

"Raphael!" Said Splinter "there is no monster more dangerous than a lack of compassion!"

I smiled. Splinter was a wise person.

Splinter looked down at the beast, that growled in his sleep.

"My mistake." He said

My smile faded away.

"We're doing to him what everyone else does to us!" Yelled Mikey "Judging him by his looks."

"Don't forget the fact that HE GRABBED ME BY THE FACE MIKEY!" Yelled Donnie.

"but he was fighting the Kraang master Splinter!" Said Mikey "it's like you always say 'the enemy of my enemy is my bro'."

"What?" I asked.

"That is not exactly what I say." Said Splinter. "But what is this about the Kraang? "

"They were trying to try to force him to tell them where to find some power cell." Said Leo

"And he refused to tell?" Asked Splinter.

"Yeah." Said Mikey "they were all like 'zap, zap, zap' and he was all 'No never!"

"Hmmm." Said Splinter "I see. You made a wise decision Mikelangelo."

"What!?" Asked Leo, Raph, and Donnie at the same time.

"Yes" said Splinter "I can't belive I said that myself either."

"Why is that so surprising?" I asked

"Yeah." Said Zoey "I don't get it."

Mikey had a triumphant smile on his face.

Splinter examined the alligator.

Zoey gasped when she looked closely too. "He's hurt!" She said

"His scars run deep, but they protect his genuine heart." Said Splinter."Mikelangelo, when he awakens you must find a way to befriend him."

"No problemo." Said Mikey

"We need to learn what he knows about the Kraang. " Said Splinter. "In the meantime, the others must go find the power cell before the Kraang can."

"But we're still going to chain him up right?" Asked Donnie

"Of course" said Splinter "I am compassionate, not insane."

"Alright. " Said Leo "Let's go."

"I think I'll stay here with Mikey." Said Zoey "He needs my help."

I nodded "I'm gonna stay too." I said

"Okay." Said Leo "but be careful."

"We will." Said Zoey "it's just a huge, gigantic, alligator - monster that were watching. How could we NOT be fine?"

Leo just stared at her for a second.

"Just ignore it." I whispered to him.

He nodded, and with that they left.

Splinter returned to his room.

"So now what?" I asked.

"I guess we chain him up." Said Zoey "it's kind of a shame though."

I nodded. "Alright, help us out Mikey."

So together, we managed to chain up the huge beast.

"Done." I said when we had finished "Now what?"

"We make soup!" Said Mikey

"Soup?" Asked Zoey

"Yeah!" Said Mikey "We make him my famous Pizza Noodle Soup to make him feel better when he wakes up."

He walked happily to the kitchen, Zoey and I followed him.

"So how do we make Pizza Noodle Soup?" Asked Zoey.

"We get Pizza, and Noodles." Said Mikey, pulling out a bowl from the cupboard.

"Is that it?" I asked "You do know that's not real fool right?"

Mikey glanced at me angrily.

"Okay." I said "I won't ask any more questions. "

"Where am I?" Groaned the beast.

He pulled on his chains and roared.

"He's awake!" Yelled Zoey

"Just in time." I said "The soups done."

Mikey walked to the beast with the huge pot full of soup, Zoey and I followed him.

The monster continued growling.

"Well, look who's awake." Said Mikey

"You!" Growled the monster "set me free!"

"Oh yeah, sorry about the chains." Said Mikey "the guys said I had to keep you locked up or else you'd attack me."

"Who are you?" Growled the monster "What am I doing here?"

"I'm Michaelangelo!" Said Mikey "and these are my friends, Zoey and Scarlett. "

"Hello." I said smiling

"Hey." Said Zoey

Mikey held his hand out to the best, who tried to bite it.

"Um, we saved you after you were attacked by the Kraang." I said.

The best growled.

"Woah, woah, Hey!" Said Zoey "it's okay you're safe! We brought you here so you could get better!"

I nodded "Just calm down." I said "You're safe."

The beast calmed down a little.

"We brought you here to get better." Mikey reassured the best. "And nothing will heal you faster than my Pizza Noodle Soup!" He offered the best a spoonful.

The monster sniffed, it was like he liked the smell.

He sipped from the spoon.

"This..."He started "is the best thing I've ever tased!"

"Really?" I asked

"Really?" Asked Mikey "Alright! Finally someone likes my cooking!"

Mikey sat down and fed the beast more spoonfuls.

After a while, I finally spoke, "So what's your name anyways?"

"Yeah." Said Zoey

"I don't have one." Answered the huge beast.

"You don't have one!?" Said Mikey "Well then today is your lucky day! Cause I'm a genius at naming stuff!"

He stood up and examined the beast.

"Slash?" I suggested

"Nah." Said Mikey "it needs to be perfect."

He examined the monster some more.

"Your head is kind of leathery, what about head leather?" He asked "Heather? No, wait, Leatherhead!"

I nodded "That's actually not bad."

"Leatherhead it is." Said Leatherhead "thank you. "

"No problemo." Said Mikey

"I could've thought of a better name, but I guess leatherhead is okay too." Said Zoey

I laughed "Yeah of course" I said

"It's what I do." Said Mikey "so I've been meaning to ask you, who'd you go all crazy on my brother Donnie?"

"Your...brother?" Asked Leatherhead

I nodded "the other turtles who were here."

"Yeah, instead of shaking his hand, you shook his face!" Said Zoey "it was pretty funny actually"

"And." Mikey added "most of his body."

Leatherhead seemed to be remembering what had happened.

"There are some times when I...lose control...and when I awaken, I am horrified by what I've done." Said Leatherhead "a monster like me deserves to be chained."

"Or maybe you just think you're a monster because everyone treats you that way." Said Mikey

Leatherhead nodded. "You are wise beyond your ears."

"Yeah." Said Mikey "I get that a lot."

I elbowed him. "Mostly." He said

**so here's the mini story, remember that I'm open to any suggestions on other stories to include because this is the end of the Kunoichi one. **

Even Kunoichi Want To Love

_Based on the Vocaloid song_

The Kunoichi had many foes, especially one in particular.

The merchant's daughter lasso liked the young boy and planned on someday making him her husband.

She knew about the Kunoichi ' s feelings for him, so she made a plan.

She decided that if she could not have the boy, no one could.

She sent a secret message to the Kunoichi, telling her what the next target was. The young boy.

The merchant's daughter knew that the Kunoichi couldn't dishonor her family and not do the job properly, she would kill the boy, and that would be the end of all this drama.

Getting the message, the poor Kunoichi didn't know what to do. She wanted to honor her family, but she felt her feelings for the boy were more important than honor, so the Kunoichi made her decision.

She went to the home of the young boy, and told him her true feelings.

The boy confessed that he felt the same.

And in the end, the two eloped, they left the village and all past problems.

They started a new life together, and I'd say they lived happily ever after, but what's the point in that?

The end.

**So who knows when the next chapter will come out, hopefully soon. Thanks for almost 2,000 viewers! Wow I must be doing something right. Anyways, I drew the new cover for this fanfiction, I'm going to change it, but for now that one will do. I just, have to learn how to draw the turtles, so I'm teaching myself with the poster at my bed side. I wish I had a TMNT shirt though, that's probably like the only TMNT merchandise I don't have. And also, ColorlessRainbow, good luck on your fanfiction! (She's making a danny phantom one.) And remember this ColorlessRainbow is the one who writes those long...awkard...reviews...yeah, but she's my best friend so, I obviously don't mind, anyways review! Please! Ciao everyone! **


	17. Chapter 17

**So I had some time today since there was no homework due to a test. I'm glad I finished this chapter and episode. I'm also glad that Cat girl decided to review on my last chapter, she and my friend ColorlessRainbow inspired me to finish this. So, the new cover for this fanfiction is coming soon, I'm waiting for ColorlessRainbow to give me the paper and in return, I'm making her a Zoey Fox picture. So, as I am sitting here writing this and listening to my favorite music on my phone, I just want to say, Enjoy everyone and please review!**

The others had finally come back from their journey finding the power cell.

"Hey guys!" I said, looking up from my book.

"Hi!" Said Zoey

"Hey," said Mikey "Leatherhead is totally off the chain."

Zoey nodded, smiling.

"WHAT!?YOU GUYS LET HIM FREE!?" Said Raph

"What?" Asked Mikey "No, 'off the chain' means he's cool."

The three sighed.

"And that's why we set him free!" Said Zoey excitedly.

The three yelled and turned their heads to see leatherhead holding up a pot of Pizza Noodle Soup.

I laughed.

"He's not that bad when you get to know him." I said, smiling.

"Yeah!" Said Zoey and hopped to Leatherhead ' s side.

"Um, Mikey, Scarlett?" Said Leo

"What?" I asked

"Can we talk to you two in private?" Asked Raph

"Okay." I said. I walked to where they were standing.

"You let that maniac loose?!" Asked Donnie "Maybe you guys forgot that he grabbed me by the face, so I'll remind you again, he grabbed me...BY THE FACE!"

"Oh come on." I said "was it really THAT bad?"

He nodded.

"Relax." Said Raph "You've been hurt worse since."

"Mikey, you guys shouldn't have unchained him, what if he goes berserk?" Said Leo

"Leo." I said "I expected more from you. I mean really, he may be a really strong and gigantic alligator, but what harm can he do that he hasn't already done?" I asked

"Lots." Said Raph

"So what, he's gonna grab Donnie by the shell next time?" I asked sarcastically

"Hey! " Said Donnie "It hurt you know!"

"He's not gonna go berserk." Said Mikey and he walked over to where leatherhead and Zoey were. "He's totally mellow." He said, stroking Leatherhead ' s gigantic nose, or, snout.

"Give him a chance." I told Leo and the others.

"Okay." He said nervously "so, Leatherhead, about the Kraang..."

Mikey ' s eyes popped opean.

Leatherhead shrieked.

"No!" I yelled "Stay calm!"

"Leatherhead!" Said Zoey, stroking him,"it's okay!"

Leatherhead growled.

"Dude! Chill, chill!" Said Mikey

Leatherhead calmed down.

"What were you thinking!?" Yelled Zoey

"Mikey said he was mellow!" Argued Leo

"I didn't know you were going to aske him about the you-know-who." Said Mikey

"Yeah." I said "Voldemort."

Everyone stared at me. There was an awkward silence.

"He's sensitive." Whispered Zoey to Leo "Mostly when the you-know-who are mentioned."

"Okay." Said Leo "What should I do?"

"I don't know." Said Mikey "Maybe start with an ice breaker like 'how was your day'."

"Fine." Said Leo "um...leatherhead, how was your day?"

"It started out awful." Said Leatherhead

"Yeah." Said Mikey "You were attacked by the Kraang."

"Mikey!" I yelled

"My bad!" Said Mikey

Leatherhead lost it again.

"Woah buddy!" He yelled and tried to calm leatherhead down. "Cleansing breaths, cleansing breaths, cleansing..breaths..."

Leatherhead calmed down again.

"You know you're in a safe place now right?" Asked Zoey to Leatherhead, trying to calm him down.

"Yes." Said Leatherhead

I walked up to Leatherhead.

"Look, these guys just want to ask you a few questions." I said

"Do you think you can handle that?" Asked Zoey

Leatherhead sighed. "Yes." He said

"Okay." Said Mikey.

I turned to Leo, Raph, and Donnie, who were all amazed at us taming Leatherhead.

"Now what do you guys want to ask him?" I said "don't worry, he's okay."

Raph and Leo stared at Donnie.

"O-okay." He said nervously "W-we just want to know what this is." He held up a canister with something that glowed inside it. It glowed purple.

Leatherhead growled. He grabbed Donnie by the face again.

"Oh not again!" Yelled Donnie before Leatherhead lifted him off the ground and shook him.

Zoey laughed.

"Zoey!" I yelled.

"Okay." She said "I'll stop."

"This, is not my day!" Screamed Donnie

Leo and Raph readied their weapons. They ran towards Leatherhead and tried attacking him, in response, Leatherhead threw Donnie at them.

Zoey laughed harder. "I'm sorry." She said "but this is priceless, he's using Donnie as a weapon!"

Donnie dropped the power cell, Leatherhead eyed it.

"Zoey!" I yelled

"What?" She said "I said I was sorry."

"NO!" I yelled. I grabbed the power cell "LETS PLAY KEEP AWAY!"

"Oh I get it!" She said.

I threw her the power cell, she caught it.

Leatherhead was a bit confused on who to face in order to get the power cell, that was the point.

"Raph!" Yelled Zoey, throwing it to him. Raph grabbed it, Leatherhead tried to get it. Leatherhead rolled into Raph.

"Leo!" He yelled and passed the power cell.

Leo caught it.

Leatherhead attacked Leo, who passed the power cell to me.

Leatherhead lunged towards me. I held onto the power cell.

Raph and Leo pinned Leatherhead down for a split second, then Leatherhead snapped at Donnie.

Donnie gave out a small squeal. He dodged Leatherhead, but Leatherhead Tossed him to the wall.

All three turtles were knocked down now.

I backed away from Leatherhead.

"Leatherhead!" Yelled Mikey. "Relax, it's okay!"

Leatherhead turned at Mikey and roared.

"Leatherhead!" Yelled Zoey "Calm Down!"

Zoey ran next to Mikey. Leatherhead roared at them.

I stayed away from them. Leatherhead then suddenly came towards me.

"Stay away from my best friend!" Yelled Zoey, grabbing Leatherhead ' s tail.

I screamed a little, which was actually pretty rare.

Leatherhead snatched the power cell from my hands and turned to leave.

"No!" I said, grabbing his arm. "Let it go!"

Mikey grabbed Leatherhead ' s leg. "Leatherhead!" He pleaded

Leatherhead threw us all to the wall, I hit the back of my head hard.

"Ow." I said and rubbed it.

I looked around the room everyone was either knocked down or injured.

"Leatherhead." I said quietly.

"Stop!" Yelled a voice.

I turned to see Master Splinter. Leatherhead saw him too.

"Splinter!" Zoey and I said together.

"Get away from my sons and their friends!" Splinter yelled madly.

"Yeah!" I yelled "go Splinter! "

Leatherhead growled and ran towards Splinter.

Leatherhead tried to hit Splinter, but Splinter dodged all his attacks.

Splinter pinned Leatherhead down for a second. When Leatherhead got up, Splinter said to him,

"Leave this place, NOW!"

Leatherhead grabbed the power cell and left.

"Are you all right?" Splinter asked us.

I rubbed my head. "I've been better." I said and groaned.

"Yeah." Said Leo "Yeah, we're all right."

"Where is Michaelangelo?" Asked Splinter.

"Right here." I said, but when I looked around the room, Mikey was gone.

"He probably went after Leatherhead." Said Zoey

"You guys don't think he actually went after Leatherhead do you?" Asked Donnie

"No way." Said Leo "only an idiot would-" his eyes popped open.

"Oh no." I started "We need to get him."

"Oh boy." Said Leo

"Let's go!" I said and we all ran in the direction Leatherhead had gone.

We ran to an old subway station. Or at least that what it looked like.

We had followed Leatherhead ' s footprints.

We found an old train car or something up ahead.

"That's got to be it." I said.

"C'mon." Said Leo.

We ran into the car.

We found Mikey standing in front of Leatherhead.

"Leave our brother alone Leatherhead!" Yelled Raph "or else we'll turn you into the world's ugliest suitcase!"

"Hey!" Said Zoey "Don't say that!"

"Please, I mean him no harm." Said Leatherhead. "It was the Kraang who made me this way."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Ooh! Back story time!" Said Zoey

Leatherhead sighed and told us his story.

" I was raised by a kind human boy, until his parents discovered me and flushed me down a toilet. "

"Awwww!" Said Zoey

"Shhh." I said

Leatherhead continued," I ended up in the sewer the Kraang found me and took me to their dimension."

"Wait they come from another dimension? " Asked Zoey.

"Apparently." I said "now, SHHHH!"

Leatherhead continued, "They took me and experimented on me. They did horrible experiments on me, but they could not break my spirit. Six months ago, I escaped through the portal that they use to get to Earth and I stole this."

He held up the power cell.

"What do they use it for?" Asked Donnie.

"It powers the portal." Said Leatherhead "without it, they can not travel here from their dimension. I stole it and swore to protect it and Earth from them. Even at the cost of my own life."

We all stared at Leatherhead. The car was dark, but I could see the serious look on everyone's faces.

From behind we heard a gunshot. "The Kraang." I muttered

Leatherhead growled.

From outside we heard. "Come out and give the power cell that Kraang has come to demand that you give to Kraang."

"It's the Kraang!" Screamed Mikey

"Yes." I said "We know that Mikey."

"Quick!" Yelled Leo "Shut the doors."

We tried closing the door, more gunshots fired.

"There must be like a hundred!" Said Zoey "they must really want that power cell!"

The Kraang walked into the car. I kicked a few, one walked up to Leatherhead and tried taking the power cell. Leo sliced off its arms, it sparked.

Finally, Zoey and I shut the doors.

There was a moment of silence. I sat on the floor against the door.

Mikey sighed.

A chainsaw buzzed through the door, we all screamed.

More chainsaws popped up in different places on the car.

"Hey this is like in that one video game!" Said Zoey

"This is NOT the time for that!" I yelled at her.

The arms that Leo had sliced off the Kraang droid moved. One climbed up Donnie's staff and grabbed his face.

"Ha!" Said Zoey "it got you by the face again!" At that moment, the other arm grabbed Zoey ' s face.

The rest of the Kraang droid ' s body stood up.

Leatherhead kicked the head off, which Mikey caught.

"Kraang." Said the head and Mikey screamed.

The body hugged Mikey, who shoved it away. More Kraang were trying to reach through the doors.

Zoey got the hand off of her, only to be grabbed by more Kraang droids who reached through the windows.

"We're surrounded!" I yelled, trying to help Mikey.

"We'll never hold them off." Said Mikey

"We got to get out of here!" Yelled Leo "Donnie, can you get this subway car moving?"

"This track is dead, there's no electricity." Said Donnie.

"What about the power cell?" I asked "can't you use that?"

"Makes sense," said Zoey, free from the Kraang arms. "If it can power up a whole portal, it should power up this car." Then more Kraang grabbed her face and she squealed.

"I can hook it up to the motor."

Said Donnie, " but I'll need time."

"I will buy you time." Said Leatherhead.

"No!" Yelled Zoey "Leatherhead!"

Leatherhead faced Mikey. "You have trusted me, so now I am trusting you." He handed Mikey the power cell.

"No!" Screamed Zoey "please don't go!"

"I will deal with the Kraang." Said Leatherhead, before jumping out of the car and destroyed Kraang.

I stared out the door, and in the distance, I could see Zac smiling evily and giving the Kraang orders. I scowled and turned away.

"Donnie, we're running out of time" Said Leo

"I'm trying as fast as I can!" Donnie yelled back.

"Donnie!" Raph and I yelled at the same time.

"I got it!" He said and pushed the power cell into the motor.

The power cell glowed purple and before we knew it, we were leaving. The power cell was really powerful, I knew this because the car had left so fast, way faster than any car or jet I've ever seen.

We all were thrown to the back of the car, we screamed. Well, except Zpey, who lifted her hands in the air and smiled.

Purple swirls appeared before us. We screamed more, except for Zoey. Then, a human eye appeared in front of us and blinked. We screamed even more. And Zoey just freaked our a little.

"Woah." She said "How can we see that?"

Donnie pulled on a cord, most likely the breaks.

We slowed down.

When we had completely sropped, I was a little dizzy.

The door chimed before opeaning up.

We looked outside. We had somehow managed to get onto the street from the sewers.

"Where the heck are we?" Asked Leo

"According to my calculations," said Donnie, who sniffed the air "Sewage plant."

I smelled the air, which smelled like trash.

"Wow." Said Mikey, staring at the gray polluted area in front of us. "It's as beautiful as they say."

"Guys." I said disgusted "Let's go back to the lair."

Everyone nodded.

We stepped inside and sat in different spots inside the car.

"I get how you feel about that face thing." Said Zoey to Donnie"it sure is painful. So, no hard feelings?" She held her hand out to him.

Donnie smiled and shook her hand. "No hard-" He was shocked.

Zoey laughed and lifted her hand to reveal a red strapped on button that had shocked Donnie.

"Right." Said Donnie, and walked to the motor.

"Good one." I said

"Yeah." Said Raph.

"Thanks." Said Zoey, smiling.

Then I realized that Leatherhead wasn't with us.

"So what do you guys think will happen to Leatherhead?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure he'll be able to take care of himself." Said Leo.

"Besides, he lives in the sewers." Said Raph "I'm sure we'll meet up again with him someday."

I smiled. "Your right guys." I said "so, now, Donnie can you go a little slower this time?" I asked

"Maybe." Said Donnie "This power cell is more powerful than I expected."

I turned to a sad Mikey.

"hey." I said, Mikey looked at me "don't worry, we'll see Leatherhead again." I smiled at him.

"Someday." Said Mikey "hopefully soon."

I nodded. "It will be soon." I said

So with that, we calmly, and safely went back to the lair.

But that wasn't completely the end of our adventures.

No, there were many more to follow, and sadly, the end.

**So here you go, wow is it just me or did Zoey get that little gimmick (what's it called) out of nowhere. Oh well. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed, please comment, follow, favorite, review, and I will see you next time with another chapter. I'm thinking maybe I'll include another episode, but for now Aideu! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Cat girl! You did it again, I was inspired to make more fanfiction! Anyways, since the episode chapter took a long time to make, I decided to make up a small adventure for you guys. Now I've got 2,127 viewers! OMG! thanks to everyone who is reading and enjoying my story! Enjoy this chapter please!**

"Alright what's this all about?!" Yelled Raph

I poked my head out of the kitchen. Raph had stepped on my pink and fluffy mattress that I had stationed on the floor.

"That's my bed." I said

"Well why is it out in the open?" Asked Raph

"In case you forgot, BOTH ZOEY AND I DONT HAVE A ROOM!" I yelled

"Who said my name?" Asked Zoey, hearing me mention her.

"I did." I said "I was just telling Raph about how we don't have a room."

"Oh yeah!" Said Zoey "I demand we get a room! I need a spot to be in private."

"Yeah!" I said

"What's going on?" Asked Donnie, walking out of his lab.

"These two are complaining about not having a room." Said Raph, pointing at us.

"Why do you guys need a room so badly?" Asked Donnie

"We need a private spot!" Yelled Zoey

"No you don't." Said Donnie

"Um, incase you haven't noticed, we are teenage girls, we need our space." I said

Leo walked into the room with Mikey "What's going on?" He asked

"Leo, if we are gonna be living here, we need a room." I said "it's bad enough that people are stepping all over my nice and neat bed."

"And I need a place to laugh historically when I watch my favorite TV shows!" Said Zoey

"That's not really helping." I said

Donnie just sighed and walked back into his lab. "Girls." He muttered.

"Hey!" I yelled after him.

"Well we don't have anymore rooms in here." Said Leo "you guys need to just use what you have."

"Right." Said Zoey "because it's not like we are going to find a secret room in this lair like that." She snapped.

We heard an explosion from Donnie's lab. He came out, coughing.

"Guys I just found a secret room in the lair." He said

"Woah!" Said Mikey, grabbing Zoey ' s hand and staring at it. "How did you do that."

"I...don't...know..." Said Zoey in surprise.

"Ooh, ooh! Can you snap a million boxes of pizzas here?!" Asked Mikey "at least try!"

Zoey just walked away.

"Just try!" Yelled Mikey

We walked into Donnie's lair. There had been an explosion big enough to make a hole in the wall we could walk into. I coughed, debris and dust were in the air.

"Woah." I said, looking around the empty space.

It was actually pretty light, despite being in a sewer. It was a huge room, with high ceilings and gray walls and floor.

"This is so cool!" I said and smiled.

"Yeah!" Said Zoey "I can already picture what it's gonna look like!"

Zoey and I hugged Donnie. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" We squealed at the same time and rushed out the room to get our things.

We left everyone else standing around in confusion.

Donnie shrugged and then they walked into the den.

"I'm going to decorate my side black and purple with skulls every where!" Said Zoey to me.

"My side is going to be pink and red with hearts every where!" I said back.

"That's gonna be one messed up room." Said Raph

"No it won't." I said stubbornly

"It's gonna look magical!" Said Zoey, making an arc movement with her hands.

I laughed.

"Girls are too hiper." Said Raph

"Yes, yes we are." Said Zoey

"We need a door." I said, standing in the middle of our new room.

"Yeah." Said Zoey "We do, but for now that's okay I guess."

"We can put a blanket there as a door for now." I said

"Right." Said Zoey

"We need to get more decorations for the walls and stuff." I said, examining our room.

"Yeah." Said Zoey "I also need a desk and my-" her eyes popped open.

"What?" I asked

"The apartment, computer, backpack, go, NOW!" Zoey yelled before running out of the room.

I walked into the den, Raph was reading a comic, Mikey was playing a game.

"Did Zoey just..." I started

"Run through here like a madman?" Asked Raph "Yes she did."

"Well I'm going out too." I said "I need to get things for the new room."

"Thanks for saying that, I really had to know." Said Raph sarcastically.

"Hey." I said "The point is, do any of you want to come with me? I could use some company considering the fact that Zoey just left."

They stared at me. "You mean, go out?" Asked Mikey

I nodded.

"Well we can't exactly go, out." Said Raph, who continued reading his comic.

"Well fine, I'll ask someone else to go with me." I said

"Good luck with that." Said Raph

I walked into Donnie's lab.

"Donnie! " I yelled

Donnie screamed and fell out of his seat.

"Woah!" I yelled and ran to where he was at. "Are you okay?"

"Yep." Said Donnie "I've never been better." The look of pain on his face said otherwise.

"So what did you need Scarlett?" Asked Donnie

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go outside with me, Mikey and Raph won't go, but you know after the apartment incident, I don't want to go out alone." I said

Donnie laughed.

"What?" I said

"Don't you remember we told you that our existence had to stay a secret?" Asked Donnie "it would be hard to go out and not be noticed. Besides no one would like to see things like..." He stopped.

"Oh yeah..." I said "Well, April is your friend right?"

"We saved her, how can she not like me, um I mean us." Said Donnie, he quickly faced his work again.

"Donnie?" I asked.

"What?" He said

I started "You seem to really like Apri-" "fine." He cut me off "Maybe I do like her, but it's not a big deal." He was blushing.

"Wait." I said "So, you like my cousin!?"

He nodded shyly "is it weird?"

"No!" I said

I looked around the room.

"C'mon let's walk and talk." I said

A little while later, Donnie was wrapped from head to toe in a gigantic brown jacket and a fedora. I walked besides him.

"How long have you liked her?" I asked

His face flushed red. "Ever since I first saw her, of course after getting to know her, I only liked her more."

I smiled "That's so cute!" I said

"Really?" Asked Donnie

I nodded "this is exactly like in Beauty and the Beast! I can't belive you like April!"

I laughed. "Who knew, my cousin, that sly dog!"

"Well." Started Donnie "I never told her how I feel."

I skidded to a stop.

"YOU NEVER TOLD HER!? HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled at him.

We were the only two on the sidewalk, Donnie cringed.

"W-well I have a good reason." He said

"What is it?" I asked

"Well, say she doesn't like me back, then it would ruin the friendship we have now." He looked down "I don't want to lose her in any way. I'm happy how things are now."

I sighed. "Why is love so complicated!?" I yelled out.

"Are you talking about the guy in the red sweater?" Asked Donnie "Do you like him?"

I turned, my face red "No way! He's really annoying and rude, there's no way I'd like him!"

Donnie laughed a little "We'll see."

"So then," I said awkwardly "Let's go to the store."

We walked into the store and I got lots of girly and pretty wall decorations for Zoey and I. Donnie was no help whatsoever on helping me decide. Donnie mostly, stood by me, in fear of getting caught, but I assured him he was safe.

We left the store with lots of boxes and bags to carry back to the lair.

"You won't tell Zoey about what we talked about today right?" Asked Donnie as we walked back.

"No." I said "Shell find out later and besides, she already is giving you a heard time." I smiled "But to be honest, this whole thing is kind of obvious."

"Really?" Asked Donnie

"Yeah." I said "some people aren't good at hiding their true feelings. April however, is REALLY good."

Donnie stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" I asked

Donnie stared down to the ground. "Do you think April likes me?" He asked.

"It's hard to say." I said "I've never been too close to April, it has been a long time since I saw her as a kid, but I know her well enough to tell what she is thinking, well sometimes at least."

"So?" Asked Donnie "Do you think so?"

I smiled and faced Donnie. "I'm sure she probably has noticed by now and that she may like you too."

"Really?" Asked Donnie, a smile spread across his face. "Yes!"

"But you should really tell her." I said, a little sadly "if you don't tell people how much you love them soon enough, they could be taken from you forever. It's always best to tell them sooner than later or else you'd regret it."

Donnie nodded. "I'll tell her."

"Really?" I asked happily.

"Well, maybe not anytime soon." He said

My smile faded.

"Don't worry." He said, and rubbed my head hardly. "I'll tell her someday."

"It better be soon." I said

And we continued walking.

"You know, for a kid, you're pretty smart." Said Donnie

"I'm not a kid, but thanks." I said

"Thanks also, for coming along."

"You're welcome." Said Donnie "I enjoyed it, I was able to open up to someone. I also got to get out of the lair without anyone figuring out."

I smiled.

Then all of a sudden, it started raining.

"No!" I screamed "The decorations!" I tried shielding my bags.

Donnie didn't know what to do.

"Don't you think it's weird it rained so suddenly?" Asked Donnie

"Right." I said and looked up.

Zoey was pouring water down on us from the tip of a roof.

"Zoey!" I screamed

"What?!" She said "It's just some water."

"Get down here!" I yelled

"Who's the guy next to you?" Asked Zoey "is it Zac?"

"No!" I said

Donnie showed his face to Zoey.

Zoey laughed. "That makes this even funnier."

"Zoey!" I yelled, my face was red, and then all of a sudden, I smiled and laughed.

"Good one!" I said "you got me! Get down here."

"Okay!" Said Zoey and disappeared.

"Aren't you mad at her?" Asked Donnie

"Well yeah, but sometimes you just need to let it go and enjoy life." I said "that probably doesn't make sense...just forget I said anything."

"No." Said Donnie "It made sense, sorta."

I laughed.

Zoey came out of the building. "Sup?" She asked.

"I'm all wet." I said, laughing

"Hi Donnie!" Said Zoey and held her hand out to him.

"Not falling for that again." Said Donnie

Zoey smiled.

So then the three of us walked home together. Eventually, the sun began to set and we were walking in the darkness.

The street lamps came on.

"I like all this skull stuff you got me!" Said Zoey "also, guess what I found!"

She showed me her backpack.

"Cool." I said

"Luckily my Mac was safe too." She said happily." And look what else."

She pulled something small and metallic out of the bag.

"Oh it's so cute." I said, looking at the tiny robot in her hand.

"It's Alex." Said Zoey proudly "I'm not sure whether Alex is a boy or girl though..."

I smiled. "I like Alex anyways."

Donnie walked by us in silence, smiling at us.

"Alex needs some fixing up." Said Zoey

"Yeah Alex does." I said "Well after we fix up the room, we can fix Alex up." I smiled.

Then, from the alley I heard something moving around. I froze in place.

I got the feeling something was watching us.

"Someone's here." I said "besides us."

"Who could it be?" Asked Zoey

"I don't know." I said. I turned around.

Donnie dropped the boxes carefully and readied his staff, which he had brought along.

Zoey, reached into her backpack and kept her had there, just in case.

I saw someone behind us, stop and stare at us. He wore a black cloak.

"I know you're following us." I said to the cloaked figure. "You can stop now." The cloaked figure laughed.

That laugh was much too familiar.

Zac took off the hood of the cloak, I saw his cold, icy eyes piercing into me.

"Scarlett O'Neil, you cease to amaze me." He said laughing.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly

"Yeah." Said Zoey "I think we made it clear that we don't want anything to do with you."

"Scarlett, Zoey." Said Zac, walking towards us. "The school is willing to let you two back in."

"What?" I asked

"Yes." Said Zac "You two are much too intelligent for us to let you go so easily."

"No way." Said Donnie "they already know about you guys and the Kraang."

"Aw, too bad." Said Zac sarcastically "I guess that's too bad. You see, now that you know about the Kraang and all, I was sent to clear your brains on all that's happened." He raised a laser gun of some sort.

"Now you can make this easy or hard." Said Zac

"I don't want to forget a single thing that happened so far." I said I used an attack Splinter showed me and knocked Zac down.

Zoey pulled out a freeze ray. "Freeze ray!" She yelled before pulling the trigger and freezing Zac on the sidewalk.

"Let's go." I said "quickly."

Donnie and Zoey nodded, and we ran to the lair.

The whole time, I was too afraid to even look back, to see those plus piercing eyes following me.

"Donnie!" Said Mikey afraid we walked into the lair "Where have you guys been?"

"Long story." I said, panting.

"Yeah." Said Donnie "I think I'm gonna go into the lab." He walked to the lab.

"Hey!" I said "Don't forget about me!"

"And me!" Said Zoey

"No peaking!" I said to the others, Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie were forced to close their eyes before seeing the room that was now finished being decorated.

"Um, Scarlett," said Donnie "You know we can't just walk around without knowing where we're going!"

"Okay, Now!" I said

They opened their eyes.

Raph screamed.

"You made red look girly!" He said

On my side of the room was a bed, with pink, and white pillows, I also had red heart - shaped pillows on my bed and a pink quilt with red and white frills and a pretty rose design. I had a red heart mat on the floor.

On Zoey ' s side of the room was her bed, filled with black, and purple pillows. She had one white skull - shaped pillow and a regular purple blanket. In the corner, was a purple desk where Zoey had put all her work, her laptop, her phone, and her backpack with Alex on it.

"So what?" I said "Red is anyone's color."

"Well this place Is s definitely something." Said Leo

"Cool!" Said Mikey

I smiled.

"Well now you guys better get out!" Said Zoey

"Why?" Asked Donnie

"Because you're standing on my brand new skull mat and you guys are dirtying it!" She yelled.

"Oops." Said Mikey

I laughed.

"Let it go Zoey." I said.

And eventually, we all laughed.

We laughed together, like a family.

But soon those days would be over.

Before any one of us were ready for it.

**So yeah I rushed a little at the end there, but I wanted to post this ASAP for certain reasons. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed and that you review! Oh and to ColorlessRainbow: happy now!? MWAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, Namaste! (have a good day. I've been wanting to use that forever! We say it in yoga class, anyways) NAMASTE EVERYONE! see you next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well I was happy to see that I've got 2,300 viewers, so I made another chapter. It took a long time to make it, considering it deleted itself once and I was really into it. Anyways, here's an episode for you. Oh and dear Cat girl, I will include a part where Raph treats Zoey and Scarlett more like sisters, but the episode I had in mind for it comes in the future. And, ColorlessRainbow, HOW DARE YOU BREAK YOUR FAST! YOU HAD TO LEARN SELF DISCIPLINE MY FRIEND! And anyways...make sure whenever you guys review to also thank ColorlessRainbow because she helps me write Zoey ' s character correctly (even if she does get kind of selfish about Zoey ' s role sometimes) enjoy now!**

I panted.

"Don't let him get away!" Yelled Zoey

I nodded "I wont."

The turtles, Zoey, and I had been patrolling that night, when we had seen some sort of mutant plant running around town, so we chased it.

According to Mikey, he named the mutant plant Snakeweed.

Snakeweed jumped over a pizza delivery man and took him along.

"No!" Yelled Mikey "Not the pizza delivery guy! Take Donnie!"

I laughed.

"Snakeweed is getting away." said Donnie.

Zoey brought along her backpack with extra weapons.

I didn't have any weapons, yet. I was getting better as a Kunoichi. I was now able to run almost as fast as the turtles, that were still faster though considering they aren't exactly humans.

"Someone help me!" Shrieked the pizza delivery guy.

"We're coming!" I yelled

"Don't worry!" Said Zoey "Just calm down, I'm pretty sure the plant is vegetarian!"

Snakeweed ran into an alley.

"We've got him trapped." Said Leo

"Good." Said Raph, pulling out his weapons. "Then let's go weed-wacking!"

"Tree trimming!" Added Donnie

"Gardening!" Said Mikey "Boom! Haha I put the sprinkles on that sundae!"

We stared at him in silence.

Raph sighed heavily. "C'mon let's go!" He said

"Hang on Raph." Said Leo, stopping him. "We attack from above and tangle him in the clothes line." He started climbing up the side of the building.

"That'll take forever!" Complained Raph

"We've already got him trapped!" Said Zoey "I don't see why we can't just get him while he's still in there."

"We can't just attack a regenerating mutant like nothing." Said Leo "we attack from above."

"He regenerates!" Said Zoey

I had to admit I was surprised too.

"Then how do you even hurt him or whatever if he can just keep regenerating?" I asked

"Stop asking questions guys!" Said Leo "But Leo," I said, "this mutant is kidnapping people, I think the best strategy is to just get him as fast as we can."

"And he's not kidnapping any regular people" Said Mikey "he's kidnapping people who bring pizza!"

I sighed and faceplalmed.

"Mikey ' s actually right." Said Raph "We need to get him!"

"No!" Said Leo,"we get him from above! Now, come on!" He climbed up the wall.

Mikey, Raph, and Donnie followed.

I sighed.

"Come on." Said Zoey, handing me a grappling hook.

I gave her a small smile and we got to the rooftop together.

"On my count." Whispered Leo, once we were all up. "One two..."

We all got ready.

But then, we looked into the alley.

"Where'd he go?" Asked Leo

Snakeweed was gone.

"That's weird." Said Zoey

"And the award for worst leader goes to..." Said Raph, looking at Leo.

"How am I the worst leader ever?" Asked Leo

"if we did this my way, Snakeweed would have been toast by now!" Said Raph

"That would be some nasty toast." Said Mikey.

Zoey nodded.

"If you haven't been side-guessing my orders, we would've gotten him by now!" Said Leo

"If you hadn't made such bad orders, I wouldn't have been side-guessing them!" Yelled Raph

"Fine then, why don't you lead?" Asked Leo

"That's the best idea you've had all day!" Argued Raph

The two glared at each other.

"Let's compromise." Said Mikey "I'll lead."

They glared at Mikey madly.

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Asked Raph

"You guys aren't really considering breaking up the team are you?" I asked "that would be stupid."

"Yeah." Said Zoey "I'm sure we can all just make peace somehow."

"No." Said Leo

"Wait, what?" I asked, smile fading away.

"If you want the team so badly, take it Raph." Said Leo "I'm outta here." He stormed away.

"You aren't gonna let him walk away just like that will you?" I asked Raph.

Raph just smiled a little at Leo's leaving.

"I can't belive we lost him." Said Mikey

"Aw, it's okay Mikey." Said Zoey

"Yeah." Said Donnie "Leo just needs a little space."

Mikey stared at Donnie.

"You were talking about the pizza guy weren't you?" Asked Donnie

"Yeah." Said Mikey

I looked at Raph. "You CANT be serious about all this!" I said "Leo's the leader, he keeps everyone together."

"Why can't I be the leader!?" Raph yelled at me so loud that is startled me.

I scowled.

I pushed Raph's arm. "You meanie!" I yelled at him and ran after Leo

Zoey followed me, staying loyal as always.

"Leo!" I called out "Don't let a small fight between you and Raph get the best of you!"

Leo seemed to be ignoring me, he also could've been too far ahead to hear me.

"Leo!" Called out Zoey "Mikey fell off the roof!"

"What?!" Asked Leo, stopping and spinning around.

I almost bumped into him.

"Wow you actually fell for that?" Asked Zoey

"No." Said Leo, stubbornly "I knew it was a joke." He continued walking away

"Leo." I said "You can't stay mad at Raph forever, he's your brother for Petes sake!"

Leo just kicked at the edge of a rooftop.

"Whayever." He muttered.

I just followed him.

"I know how you feel." Said Zoey "I don't get along with my brother either."

"You have a brother?" I asked her.

"Yeah," said Zoey "There's plenty of things you don't know about me."

"So what?" Asked Leo "You're different Zoey. Raph obviously hates me and that's that. I knew I'd never be a great leader like the ones on TV."

I sighed.

Leo was walking around, kicking things and sighing.

We came to where a billboard was.

"Leo, you know everyone needs you!" I said "You're an awesome leader!"

Then I got the feeling someone was watching us.

Leo noticed my silence. So did Zoey.

We heard someone from behind.

Leo turned, and pulled out his swords. Zoey and I just turned in a punching pose.

We saw black ninjas behind us.

"Foot clan?" Asked Leo "heh, you guys just made my night."

The ninjas attacked us.

We protected and guarded ourselves, Zoey and I with punches and kicks, Leo with his Katanas.

When all the ninjas had been knocked down, Leo sighed. "Ah, I feel so much better."

We heard someone else moving around.

"I think there's one more." Said Zoey, I nodded.

Sitting on the billboard was the silhouette of a skinny figure.

"Come out whoever you are!" I yelled

The figure jumped down.

In the light, I saw the figure was a girl. And not only that, a Kunoichi.

She was dressed in black clothing, her hair was cut really short. She had symbols surrounding her eyes. Her mouth was covered by some sort of fabric.

"Not bad." She said to us in a cold, sneaky, feminine voice.

"What?" I asked

Leo's eyes were both wide open. "Um..." He said, the words didn't seem to come out. "Thanks?" He asked

The Kunoichi chuckled. "You might actually be a challenge."She said, "even the weak two."

"Okay, let me at her!" Said Zoey, she whispered to me "hold me back." So I grabbed her arm. "She just saved your life." Said Zoey

She pulled out some sort of pipe that let out a gas.

We all coughed. The gas stung my eyes.

As the gas cleared up a little, I saw the girl heading towards Leo.

"Leo!" I yelled

He saw her too, but before he was able to protect himself, she kicked him right in the stomach.

"Leo!" Yelled Zoey

The girl knocked Leo down and pointed a sword at him.

"Don't move." I told Zoey "She might do something to him if we do."

We stood our ground.

"I guess you aren't as strong as I thought." Said the girl, she took off the cloth or whatever it had been covering her mouth, revealing her red lipstick. "My name's Karai." She said

"Huh?" Asked Leo.

Karai put her sword away. "See you around." She said and with that, left.

As soon as Karai was gone, Zoey and I ran to Leo's side.

"What just happened?" I asked

"Did you just get beat by a girl?" Asked Zoey

I noticed how both Zoey and Leo had red in their eyes, most likely from the gas.

"My eye is itchy." Said Leo, trying to rub it.

I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch your eyes, you don't know what chemicals were in that gas!"

"Should we go to the lair then?" Asked Zoey "My eye itches too."

Leo sat up.

"Maybe Donnie knows what to do." I said.

Leo nodded.

"Let's go then." Said Zoey

**Well that's that for now, my phone will die any second now and that's what I use to write this all. I hope everyone reviews on their thoughts, because it's easy to watch and copy down the events of the episode, but to actually write down my characters into it is harder than you expect. I need to read Mythology now since my phone may die soon. Anyways, Namaste! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, I'm on Chapter 20 already!? How time flies! Anyways, here you go, just enjoy it, it took so long to make and I'm to stressed out to write an author's note right now.**

We had just walked into Donnie's lab.

"You guys are back!" Said Mikey, greeting us.

He noticed our red eyes.

"Aw you were crying." Said Mikey, embracing us in a huge hug. "So you did miss us!"

"Not exactly Mikey." I said.

Leo picked up Mikey and placed him aside.

"We got hit with blinding powder." Said Leo

Zoey nodded "it hasn't exactly been the best day ever."

We started walking away.

"Sure." Said Mikey "You big softies."

"And where have you three been?" Asked Raph rudely

"It's none of your buisness." I said

Raph glared at the three of us for a while before talking again. "Fine." He said "whatever."

Mikey walked nearby us all. "Dudes, and dude-ettes, can't we all just be

cool with one another?" He tried hugging us all. "Let's hug this out."

Raph punched him in the stomach.

"okay." Groaned Mikey "Now the healing can begin."

Donnie was writing something down on a map, when he suddenly stood up. "Hey!" He yelled "I think I know where Snakeweed ' s hideout is!"

"Where?" Asked Leo

"Okay." Said Donnie, we surrounded to see where he was pointing on the map. "The latest Snakeweed attacks seem to be forming a circle, so to my calculations, Snakeweed ' s hideout is on the epicenter of 43rd and-"

Raph covered the map with his hand, which he slammed down onto the table. "That's on a need-to-know basis." He said "and guess what? You three don't need to know."

Zoey frowned at him. "I'm so tempted to punch you right now." She said "But I won't, because that would be stooping down to your level, which is really low."

"Ooh." Said Mikey "Burn!" He laughed

"Whatever." I said "Let's go guys. We aren't wanted here."

And we walked out of Donnie's lab and slammed the door behind us.

Once our eyes were no longer red, we hung out in the den. Zoey worked on Alex a little harshly.

Leo and I watched TV. on the screen, two figures kissed.

"We can't be together." Said the female "it's against the fleet rules."

"Celestial, " said the man "I didn't become captain by following rules."

"Good." Said Celestial "Then you won't mind telling me the codes." She held up a laser ray.

"Celestial." Said the man "you just broke my heart." He pressed a red button, disintegrating Celestial.

"But my disintegrater still works!" Said the man, then he put his head down. "At least I'll still have these to remember her by." He said, picking up the boots, that were all that were left of Celestial.

"Geez," said Leo,"relationships are complicated."

"Tell me about it." I said.

Leo changed the channel.

Master Splinter walked into the den. "Leonardo, where are your brothers?" He asked

"I have no idea." Said Leo

"We don't know and don't care." Said Zoey angrily.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Asked Splinter

"Raph thought he could lead the team better than Leo." I said

"So I let him." Added Leo

"That is not your decision Leonardo." Said Splinter

"Why not Sensei?" Asked Leo "I've made all the decisions before and I'm tired of it! They have no idea how much pressure I'm under and all the others ever do is complain. Being a leader is hard. Is it too much to ask for a simple thank you?"

Splinter raised his cane and hit it on the ground. "Of course it is!" He said "leadership is not about being appreciated, it is about responsibility. It doesn't matter if the burden you carry is heavy, only that you carry it. Now go find your brothers. And Scarlett, Zoey, help him."

Zoey and I stood up and nodded. "Hai, Sensei." I said and bowed to him.

And before we knew it, we were on our way to find the others.

"What if I don't want to carry the burden?" Mumbled Leo.

Zoey and I had been listening to Leo's never ending list of complaints.

"Maybe this was all for a good cause." I said to Leo "Splinter chose you for a reason right?"

"Yeah." Said Zoey "Mostly, the leader has a lot of responsibilities, it's just natural."

"Whatever." Huffed Leo

"Oh come on!" I said "Can't you just embrace the fact that you are SUPPOSED to be the leader? Whether you like it or not."

Leo turned. "What if Splinter was just choosing me for fun?" Asked Leo

"You don't really belive that do you?" I asked

Leo sighed "You're right, I dont." He said, maybe I am just a little angry and confused."

"Yeah." Said Zoey "So do you guys think that girl is gonna appear again?"

"I'm not sure." I said

We walked in the dark alley.

"Where are those guys?" Asked Leo

"I think they said something about 47th and-"

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Asked a voice, the three of us spun around.

Karai stood behind us, which surprised me, I should've felt that she was following us.

Despite this, Leo smiled. "Sometimes I'm the only one that listens."

"Hey!" Said Zoey "We're here too! We're listening!"

"I'll listen." Said Karai, and pulled out her Katana "when you beg for your life."

Leo pulled out one of his Katanas too. "Guys." He said to us "Just stay to the side, stay away from the fight."

"No way!" I said "Splinter said to help you fond the others, we can't leave!"

"Fine." Said Leo, turning towards Karai "Let's see how well you do against someone who can see."

"Let's see how well you do against someone who's better than you." Said Karai.

"Well then, let's see how well you do against...um..."

"Dude!" Yelled Zoey "Quit flirting already and fight!"

"Let's just go." Said Leo, sighing.

And so the battle begun.

Zoey and I stared in awe of both Leo and Karai and their strengths.

Occasionally, Leo or Karai would recognize the move the others used and compliment the other.

It was amazing that the two were actually enemies.

"You're good." Said Karai. "It's amazing that we haven't wiped you out yet."

"Heh, I know." Said Leo "I mean it's not like Shredder ' s not trying."

"I know." Said Karai "it's all he ever talks about! Revenge, revenge, vandetta, vandetta."

"Really?" Asked Leo "I take it you don't approve?" "No, I'm fine with it." Said Karai "I'm just saying he needs a hobby."

"Oh for the love of-!" Yelled Zoey "Just fight and quit flirting, it's cute, I guess, but seriously!"

And the battle continued.

"Not bad." Said Karai after a while "I'm better though."

"Heh." Said Leo "with one blade maybe. But how about two?" He pulled out his second Katana.

And the battle continued.

Zoey and I were now chasing after Leo and Karai, who had started moving around during the battle.

"You know what?" Asked Leo "I don't think you're as bad as you pretend to be."

"Oh?" Said Karai "What part of swinging a sword at your head do you not understand?"

"Heh." Said Leo "on the rooftop, you could've finished me, but you didn't."

I realized this was true.

"Because." Said Karai "You're the first thing in this city that doesn't bore me!"

She swung at Leo's head.

"Besides." She said "I don't think you're as good as you pretend to be."

They ran to another area to continue their battle, Zoey and I followed.

When we got there, Karai had Leo tapped. She had her arms around his neck, choking him and blockimg his Katanas with hers. Her face was close to him.

"Don't tell me the goody three-toes thing actually works out." She said, smiling.

"Well it's better than the alternative." Said Leo, barely breathing anymore.

"Leo!" Zoey and I called at the same time.

"Which is what?" Asked Karai "To have fun? To cut loose? To live your own life?"

"We need to do something Zoey!" I said

At that moment, Leo broke free, he pointed his sword at Karai.

"Guess I struck a nerve!" She said

Leo scoffed, "because I beat you?"

Karai pointed her sword at Leo.

"Wait!" I yelled

Karai turned to me, "Oh so you're that girl I heard about." She said and put her sword away.

"What?" I asked

"How do you know about her?" Asked Leo

"Let's just say a little bird told me." Said Karai

"Who just was this 'little bird'?" Asked Zoey

"That's none of your buisness." Said Karai, walking to an opeaning in the dark alley. She pointed to a tall building that was completely black. "You three see that? The tall building?"

We nodded.

"I want you three to meet me there tonight. Midnight. Just you three." Said Karai

"Why?" Asked Leo

"I want to show you guys something." Said Karai before leaving.

"It better not be the after life!" Zoey yelled after her.

"Now what?" Asked Leo "I've never been asked out by a girl before...should we go?"

"Technically, we were here too." Said Zoey, "but since it was a girl, maybe we should ask for some more help."

"And just who do you want to ask for help?" I said "Who else can we talk to about all of this?"

Zoey stared at me. "You know who I mean." She said.

"Oh." I said, getting the hint. "Then let's go!"

A few minutes later, we were knocking on April's window.

"April?" Asked Leo "April!"

"April! It's us!" I called into the window.

"We need to talk to you!" Said Zoey

April came to the window, she was in her pajamas.

"Leo?" She asked sleepily. That's when I noticed how late it was. I guess I was getting used to being up late now. Leo waved at her with a smile. "Scarlett?" I nodded "Zoey?" Zoey winked.

"It's us." Said Zoey "Or at least I'm pretty sure It's us."

April opened the window. She groaned "This better be good." She said

I laughed, my cousin was never really much of a morning person, and hated it when her sleep was disturbed.

"Hey." I said

"We need to talk." Said Leo

April sat on the windsil "can't it wait until morning?" She asked.

"He met a girl." Said Zoey

April gasped.

She grabbed Leo's shoulders. "TELL ME EVERYTHING!" She squealed. She was apparently no longer tired.

"Well." Said Leo, "She's really cool."

April nodded in excitement.

"She's also a martial artist!" Added Zoey

April nodded excitedly again.

"Oh she's something alright..." I said "she's also in the foot clan."

April stood up and blinked at Leo a few times, then she slapped him with a magazine that appeared out of nowhere.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" She said

"Well she's different." Said Leo "She's-"

"In the foot clan!" Said April

"Yeah." Said Leo "But she's-"

"In the foot clan!" Said April

"Yeah." Said Leo "I know I shouldn't be hanging out with her."

"Yeah." Said April, who crossed her arms,"You know why? Cause SHE'S IN THE FOOT CLAN!" She waved her hands in the air.

"April," said Leo "She's FUN! I'm always the responsible one, when do I get to have any fun?"

April sighed.

"She does have a point." Said Zoey "Maybe we shouldn't see her tonight."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Asked April

"What does she want?"

"She wants us to meet her tonight." I said "At midnight, on the roof of a building."

"Now that I think of it," said Zoey "There's a really long list of things that could possibly happen there. And most of them end with no longer being ALIVE."

"She has something big planned." Said Leo

"Yeah." Said April "Like pushing you three off of the building! It's a trap guys!"

"I'm not sure." I said "It seemed like she might have wanted to talk."

Leo nodded "I think there's good in her." He said "I can feel it."

"I hope you're right." Said April angrily and she slammed the window shut.

The three of us cringed at the sound.

"Now what?" Asked Zoey

"We go see Karai." I said

Leo nodded "Let's go." He said

"But aren't we forgetting something?" Asked Zoey

"I'm sure it wasnothing." I said "WWhatever it was..."

We arrived to the building.

Karai was there and didn't have to turn to know were already there.

"I was beginning to think you three wouldn't come." She said and turned. "But you three don't dissapoint."

"What's this all about?" Asked Leo.

Karai handed him a pair of binoculars. She pointed to the window of another building, not far from us. "That." She said.

"It's the sword of Miyomota Moosashi!" Said Leo

"What does that mean?" Asked Zoey

"Its the sword of the greatest swordsman in the history of Japan." Said Karai "and it's all yours if you help me."

"Do what?" Asked Leo

"Steal it." Said Karai sneakily.

I froze.

"No." Said Leo "It isn't right."

"Come on!" Said Karai "All it's doing is collecting dust and you deserve it way more than some lazy, rich guy!"

"No." Said Zoey "As awesome as it may be."

"Right." I said "We can't steal it, no matter what."

"So then," said Karai "What do you choose Leo?"

Leo hesitated "I can't." He said "It's wrong."

"Fine." She said "But I'm getting that sword with or without your help."

"Sorry." Said Leo

"You're starting to bore me." Said Karai and reached for her sword. Leo grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"Awkward." Whispered Zoey to me.

"Karai." Said Leo "You don't have to do this."

"I know." Said Karai "That's what makes it fun!" She pinned Leo down.

"Leo!" I yelled

"Leo!" Yelled Raph, who came running to us from out of nowhere.

"Raph?" I asked "Why are you here?"

"Splinter sent me to find you guys!" Said Raph.

He saw Leo, who was still holding hands with Karai.

"Wait, who's she!?" Asked Raph "What's going on here!?"

"Um..." I started

"Raph, meet Karai," said Zoey "Karai, Raph."

"What're you friends with her?" Asked Raph "We're risking our lives down there and you're up here holding hands with a foot!?"

Zoey giggled "He said 'foot'."

"Well." Said Leo "you see, um..."

"I can explain." Said Leo

"This should be good." Said Karai, who let Leo go.

"Um, well..." Said Leo "Um Scarlett, you tell him."

"Ummmm..." I said nervously. Then I noticed something on Raph's shell. "Raph what's that on your shell? Is that pollen?" Whatever it was, it was definitely rising, like smoke.

"Um.." Said Zoey "Guys, Snakeweed ' s back!"

We all turned to see Snakeweed.

I sighed out of relief, now I didn't have to explain anything to anyone.

"I found you, turtles." Snakeweed said

"He can talk too!?" Asked Zoey

"Guess what?" Said Raph "You're leader again Leo, Congratulations!"

And then the battle between the turtles and Snakeweed began.

Zoey and I dodged Snakeweed ' s many arms, or, roots. Leo and Raph tried to fight him, but he grabbed them with his arms.

"Leo!" I yelled "Raph!"

"What can we do!?" Asked Zoey, worried.

I saw Karai standing on the side smiling.

"Karai!" I said, Zoey and I ran to her.

"Karai!" I said "Help us please!"

"Hmmm." Said Karai, pretending to think. "I can help you, but it comes with a price."

I could hear Raph and Leo screaming in pain.

"What do you want?" I asked

"That." She said, pointing to my bracelet.

Zoey started at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I want that bracelet." Said Karai.

I held on to my bracelet tightly.

"No." I said "I can't"

"Fine." Said Karai, and she walked away.

I could hear Leo screaming in the background.

"Wait." I said

Karai turned.

"you have a deal." I said, I handed Karai my bracelet.

Karai smiled and handed me a dagger.

"Sayonara. Scarlett O'Neil." She said, and left.

Right now, the fact that Karai knew my full name didn't matter, Zoey and I ran to where Leo was.

"Leo!" I called out and threw him the dagger.

"Thanks!" He said, and cut himself free.

"I guess you were right about Karai!" I yelled back "She helped us."

"At a price." Zoey muttered.

Leo cut Raph loose too.

Once on the ground, he said,"Follow me, I have an idea."

"You're the boss." Said Raph, and we followed Leo to the alley.

Across from us, I saw small blue tanks, they had a picture of ice on them.

Snakeweed jumped in front of us.

"Now what?" Asked Raph

"We charge him." Said Leo

"Really?" Asked Raph

"Don't ask!" I yelled "do!"

Raph nodded and we all charged Snakeweed.

Leo somersaulted in mid - air and kicked what appeared to be Snakeweed ' s heart, except his heart was caged outside of his skin right below the neck.

Snakeweed groaned. Below, we kept dodging and attacking him.

Leo walked towards the small tanks. He grabbed one and threw it at Snakeweed. Snakeweed groaned and pinned down Leo.

"Leo!" I yelled, immediately Raph ran towards Snakeweed and grabbed his neck, Snakeweed pinned him down also.

Zoey and I did the same as Raph and also ended up pinned down yo the ground.

Leo managed to get loose and threw another blue tank at Snakeweed, this time in the mouth. Snakeweed loosened his grip.

"Raph!" Yelled Leo "Now!"

Raph was confused at first, but then cut open the tank in Snakeweed ' s mouth.

The gas emitting from the tank surrounded Snakeweed in a cloud and completely froze him.

We all stood in silence.

Raph jumped up. "Booyakasha!" He yelled and aimed his weapon at Snakeweed ' s now icy head. In seconds, Snakeweed ' s entire body shattered like glass.

"Not bad." Said Raph to Leo "About leading, I mean."

"Thanks." Said Leo

"And...um..." Said Raph, I wondered if he would finally apologize to Leo "imsorry." He muttered.

"What?" Asked Leo "I didn't hear you."

"I said." Said Raph angrily, "I'M SORRY!"

Zoey covered her ears, while Leo and I stood in shock.

"Um...apology accepted." Said Leo.

We started walking away.

"Did you hear that?" Whispered Zoey to me.

"Yeah." I rubbed my ears. "It hurt." I said.

"Not that, it was a beat or something." Said Zoey

"It was probably nothing." I said to her.

"Right." She said.

But what we didn't know was that behind us, what Zoey had heard was the beating of Snakeweed ' s thawed heart.

We got to the lair, when Raph explained what had happened to us.

In a battle against Snakeweed, Mikey was knocked out.

So we now surrounded Mikey, who lay motionless on the couch.

"Mikey?" I said

Leo waked a slice of pizza in front of him.

Mikey smelled it. "Mmmm." He said "Pepperoni." He opened his eyes.

"Works every time." Said Leo

"Mikey!" Said Raph, who shook and hugged Mikey. "You really scared me back there buddy, I thought you were a goner!" He had shaken Mikey so hard that Mikey ' s head hung motionless.

"if you keep shaking him like that, we'll really lose him." I said

"Dudes." Said Mikey "I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt the stuff in the sewer was made out of-"

"Um, forget about it Mikey." Said Donnie "It was, um, just a dream." He signaled to the rest of us to not tell Mikey anything.

"Right." Said Mikey "It was just a dream." And he grabbed the pizza slice from Leo and ate it.

Raph took Leo aside, and they talked in private.

I sat with Mikey, Zoey and Donnie.

"Hey Scarlett." Said Donnie "What happened to your bracelet?"

I sighed, I had a bad feeling. "I gave it away so that I could help Leo and Raph today." I admitted

"We need to get it back then." Said Donnie "Isn't that bracelet important to you?"

"Yeah." I said "But I'm sure I can get it back another day." I gave Donnie a small smile, but deep inside, I felt something terribly horrible coming, and coming soon.

**We'll guys, I can say a lot about how I felt making this chapter. It kept deleting on me, so it took forever to make. Please Review and follow me! I hope you enjoyed! I need to go to bed now, so *claps hands together and bows Namaste!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well here we are again, it's always such a pleasure. Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I blame it mostly on school and other stuff. To Catgirl: I'm about the same age as you! Isn't that cool?! ColorlessRainbow42 is the same age as us too. Anyways to everyone else, I'm glad you all are so interested in my story. I'm happy to keep writing for you all. Oh and also, 2,807 veiwers! Yay!**

I was panting hard.

What was going on? I heard my footsteps.

Was I running?

I looked down, I was running.

'Stop' I told myself, 'why am I running? There's no need to run.'

I looked over my shoulder.

A black figure was behind me. The black figure was getting closer and closer...then...

I sat up in my bed.

My quilt had fallen to the floor, leaving me cold.

I shivered and hugged myself.

Then I remembered.

I looked down to my hand, my bracelet that had been on my wrist for a full seven years, was now gone.

The whole room was dark, but tonight it seemed darker than usual.

I looked around the room.

"Zoey?" I called out.

From somewhere in the room, I heard a high, little girl's voice vocalizing and then it sang,

"Hey, can you hear me? I called out your name, where are you from? What is it that's brought you here? Why won't you answer me? I swear I'll play nice! Isn't this fun? This game, of hide and seek."

The voice giggled.

"Zoey is that you?" I asked "You know you can't scare me right?"

She continued singing. It was a song I knew all too well, from two different video games I liked.

"I only wanted to hear your voice, skin that's warm, eyes that cry, I only wanted to see your smile, feel your touch, it's been a while."

She vocalized more.

"Just what are you trying to do?" I asked.

Zoey shushed me. "I'm trying to sing here!"

"Fine." I sighed.

A lamp was lit with a candle and I saw Zoey ' s head hanging so low, that you couldn't see her eyes.

"Long, long ago, I was a girl, just like you, father loved me, kept me safe and beautiful, oh how I'd love to dance around, just once more, but these cold legs, don't move anymore."

She pointed to me and smiled. "You have such pretty eyes you know?" She giggled and the song ended.

"you done?" I asked annoyed.

"Wasn't that spoooky?" Asked Zoey

I shook my head.

"Darn it!" She said

"What was that all about?" I asked

"Don't you remember?" Asked Zoey "haven't you checked the date!?"

I thought. I hadn't checked the date in a while, I've lost count of how many days had passed since we moved in down here.

I shook my head. "No, I don't know what the date is."

Zoey groaned. "Halloween is just around the corner!" She said "We have to think about our costumes for trick or treating this year!"

"What?" I asked "Aren't we a little too old for trick or treating?" I chuckled.

"You're NEVER too old!" Said Zoey, smiling.

"So, what's your plan?" I asked "What are you dressing up as?"

"A cat." Zoey said simply "I love cats."

"Alright." I said "So when are we gonna go buy our costumes?" I got down from my bed and picked up the quilt.

"Well." Said Zoey "I was thinking that, you could make it..."

I dropped the quilt.

"W-what?!" I said "I-I can't p-possibly m-make your costume for you!"

"Oh come on!" Said Zoey "You're pretty good at sewing."

I thought about it.

"Just, give me some time." I said "Well see what happens."

"Thanks!" Said Zoey, jumping up and hugging my arm.

I sighed. "Well, that's what friends do for one another." I got back into bed.

"What's wrong?" Asked Zoey "You're acting kind of strange."

"So what?" I asked "Aren't I always weird?"

"Well, weirder than usual." Said Zoey. Then she remembered the deal we made with Karai. "It's about your bracelet isn't it?"

I nodded.

"Just funny." I said "It's like, something bad might happen. Something really bad. And I'm afraid that everyone It's care about will get hurt and it will be all my fault."

Zoey stared at me in silence.

"That won't happen!" She said "I'd never let myself get hurt! You know that!" She smiled confidently.

I stared at her and smiled too. "You're right." I said

"I'm always right." Said Zoey.

"I know." I sighed.

We both got into bed.

"So what time is it?" I asked

Zoey checked her phone. "It's almost midnight." She said and smiled. "Wanna sing creepy songs and scare everyone else?"

"Well." I said "They'd be pretty mad at us."

"Exactly." Said Zoey "Just think about how mad Raph will be!"

I smiled. "Alright then." I said "Let's do it."

Donnie was our first victim.

"Buried deep, buried deep, into the forest you will follow haunting notes drawing you near." I sang.

Donnie sat up in bed.

Zoey giggled and sang, "Come with me, come with me, you're getting closer can't you taste it in the air? No need to fear."

"W-what ' s going on here?" Asked Donnie

I sang,"Quickly now, feel it pound. With every step, you hurry forward into darkness all around."

"Scarlett? Zoey?" Asked Donnie, scared now "Is that you guys?'

Then Zoey and I sang together, "Come on in, hasn't been a very lively place too long, ready? Begin!"

We both, from the shadows. Grabbed a black bed sheet and then tossed it over Donnie's head.

Donnie screamed and ran out of the room. I laughed.

Zoey and I high fived each other.

"Who's next?" I asked

"Mikey." Said Zoey

I smiled. "I know just the song."

Zoey and I tiptoed into Mikey ' s room.

I tapped his shoulder and he sat up.

"Who's there?" He asked sleepily and rubbed his eyes.

I giggled in the dark, so did Zoey.

"Who's there?!" He asked more worried.

Zoey, draped in a white cloth danced in the dim room while I sang.

"Come little children, I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment. Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows."

Mikey didn't even let me get to the next verse, he screamed, grabbed a pizza box, and ran out of his room.

Zoey and I snickered.

"Who next?" I asked

"Well," said Zoey "What about Raph?"

I smiled. "Let's go then."

We tiptoed to Raph's room.

I nearly tripped over a turtle on the floor.

"How long has he had that?" I whispered to Zoey, she eyed the turtle.

"I've never seen it before." Said Zoey "Whatever, let's do this."

I sighed. "Okay." I said

Raph sat up in his bed.

Zoey and I were in the shadows and had already woken up Raph.

I sang, this song was creepier than the others.

"Someone's always watching me, someone's always there. When I'm sleeping, he just waits and stares."

Zoey sang the next part, "Someone's always in the darkest corner of my room. He's tall and wears a suit in black, dressed like the perfect groom."

"What's this?" Asked Raph, sleepily.

Zoey and I sang the next part together, "Where are you going? Why won't you stay? They might be scared of you, but I just want to play."

"I don't want to play!" Said Raph "Go away already!"

I wondered if he actually thought we were evil spirits or something.

"He has no face, he hides in the trees." I sang, Zoey and I, still in the shadows edged over to Raph.

"He loves little children, when they beg and scream." Sang Zoey

We threw another black sheet over Raph.

Raph screamed.

As soon as he screamed, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey ran into the room. They didn't look too happy.

"Scarlett! Zoey!" Leo called out to us. "What are you two doing?"

Through the open door, which brought in light, we were exposed.

"Just having some fun." Said Zoey

"Hey!" Yelled Raph, throwing off the sheet. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

I smiled and snickered a little. "it was kind of funny." I said

Leo crossed his arms and frowned at us.

Donnie and Mikey did the same.

"Fine!" I said, and fell to my knees. "I'm sorry guys!"

Zoey did the same, I knew that she was sorry too for scaring them, although she thought it was mostly fun to do.

"I'm sorry too!" She said "But to be fair, it's that time of year again."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Leo

I gasped. "You guys don't know what holiday is coming soon?!"

Leo shook his head.

"Whichever holiday it is, I don't like it." Said Raph, he picked up the turtle. "You guys scared Spike."

"Right." I said "It was SPIKE who was scared..." I was obviously being sarcastic.

"Does no one have any idea that Halloween is almost here!?" Yelled out Zoey.

"Halloween?" Asked Donnie

I sighed. "Let's explain this to you while we all have something warm."

"Oh I see what Halloween is now." Said Mikey after we explained the concept. "Walking around in a costume getting candy sounds like fun!"

"it is!" Said Zoey

I nodded. "Zoey wants me to make her a costume, you guys want some too?"

Mikey nodded enthusiastically "yes! Please!"

"Um, Mikey." Said Donnie "We can't go out, remember?"

"You can on Halloween!" I said "Everyone will think you guys are wearing costumes!"

"Really?" Asked Donnie "Are humans really that stupid?"

"Most of them." Said Zoey, sipping her hot mug.

"I'm not so sure about it." Said Leo

"We should do it!" Said Raph "This is the perfect way to get revenge!"

"On who?" I asked

Raph stared at Zoey and I, it was obvious who he was talking about.

"No one can scare people better than me!" Yelled Zoey "I can scare myself sometimes! "

"Well." Said Raph "I'm naturally Scary!"

I laughed. "You're right about that." I muttered

"What did you say!?" Yelled Raph

"Nothing." I giggled

"Anyways." I said "Leo, you guys should give Halloween a shot!"

"It's fun!" Said Zoey

We stared at Leo.

Leo stared back at us.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to-" Said Leo before we interrupted him.

"Alright!" I said "Now all you guys need are costumes!"

Zoey nodded "What do you guys want to dress up as?"

"Oooh!" Said Mikey "An archer! An archer!"

"Alrighty!" Said Zoey

"I'm not sure." Said Donnie.

"You can be a wizard!" I said

"Alright!" Said Donnie

"If you want a good halloween costume, the costume must match your personality." I turned to Raph. "I have the perfect idea for you!" I said

"What?" Asked Raph

"A barbarian." I snickered

"Hey!" Said Raph

"Leo can be a warrior!" I said "That's it, case closed, now everyone needs to get their costumes together!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Mikey

"I'm busy enough making one for both Zoey and one for myself." I said "You guys need to make yours yourselves. I can help a little, but not a lot."

Mikey smiled. "Okay!" He said "I have the perfect idea of how to make my costume." Mikey ran to his room.

Donnie thought a little. "Maybe I can even use my staff as a part of my costume." He walked into his lab.

I stared at Leo "What are you going to do?" I asked

Leo thought about it, then he got an idea. "I know!" He said, and walked to his room."

Raph was the only one left.

"I'm not making a barbarian costume!" Said Raph

"Fine." I said "But it would suit you."

"Let's go get things for our costumes!" Said Zoey "Let's invite April too! We barely get to see April!"

I smiled. "Let's change and go!"

We ran to our room and got ready to leave.

"What do you want to be for halloween?" Zoey asked April.

The three of us were at the store, looking for costume ideas and fabric.

"I think April should be a princess for halloween." I said, holding some yellow fabric.

"A princess?" Asked April

"Sure." I said "I imagine you as a strong princess."

Zoey looked at April, "I guess she's kind of princess-y."

I smiled.

April shook her head. "I'm too old for trick or treating." She said

"You're never too old." I said, quoting Zoey from that morning.

"I'll think about it." Said April.

April stared at my bare hand.

"Hey," She said "Don't you have a bracelet there before?" She pointed to my wrist.

I grabbed my wrist.

"Um, well..." I started. It was hard to talk all of a sudden. "I just, don't have it anymore."

"Why not?" Asked April she stared at me.

"I...I..." I hesitated "Do you remember when we went to your house and talked to you about Karai?"

"Oh no!" Said April "Don't tell me you gave it to her!"

"She did." Said Zoey

"Why?" Asked April

Tears started forming in my eyes. "She was going to hurt the others!" I said, "Well, Snakeweed was going to, I asked her for help and she gave it to us."

"With a price." Said Zoey

"I can't belive you did that!" Yelled April

"It's just a bracelet." I said "What can she possibly do with it?"

April calmed down and stared at me. "You better be right."

I gave her a small smile.

"I think I will go trick or treating with you guys, just to make sure you don't do anything else stupid." Said April, smiling.

"Okay." I said "But you need to be a princess."

"Deal." Said April.

April and I shook hands.

"Just think of how happy Donnie will be." Said Zoey

"What do you mean?" Asked April

"Nothing." Said Zoey, smiling.

I laughed. This was going to be the best Halloween ever.

**So I wrote this mainly cause ColorlessRainbow had the idea of adding Halloween in here, so I did. ColorlessRainbow is gonna help me with the rest, but for now that's it. I got the idea for the turtles costumes from some figurines my sisters got and April's costume is mainly refrence from the TMNT game, Donnie Saves A Princess. The songs I used in here were mainly songs I know, but some I got from ColorlessRainbow and some from Vocaloid. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed, and for now, Sayonara! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow, can you guys belive it's already chapter 22!? Anyways, just wanted to say that I decided to make a longer chapter than last time. I'm really busy tomorrow, so I finished this as quickly as I could. I can't wait to get your reviews! Enjoy!**

It was late and I was working on Zoey ' s cat costume when Donnie texted me.

'Go to where Leatherhead ' s old car is' is what the text read.

After our whole Leatherhead incident, we had kept the car in a safe place, the Power Cell inside it.

I got up and grabbed just a few things, my T-Phone, and a water bottle.

I walked out of the room.

Zoey was working on Alex.

"What's up?" She said, when I walked into the den.

"Nothing." I said, looking around the room, I saw no one else was there. "Where is everyone?"

"Um," said Zoey "I think they're working on their costumes, at least that's what they said when they left."

"What?!" I Asked "Even...RAPH?"

Zoey nodded. "I think Leo, Raph, and Mikey all went together."

"Oh." I said "Well anyway, I need to go."

"Where are you going?" Asked Zoey

"Well, Donnie invited me to Leatherhead ' s old car." I said "He wants me to see something I guess."

"Ooh, can I come!?" Asked Zoey

"Well..." I started

Zoey stared at me with big eyes, they had no effect on me, but I sighed. "Fine." I said

"Yippee!" Said Zoey

We got to where we had last left Leatherhead ' s car.

We saw Donnie working on something.

"Hey Donnie." I said

"Hi." Said Zoey

Getting closer, we saw Leo, Raph, and Mikey as well.

"Hi everyone." I said

"Hey." Said Zoey

"Hi!" Said Mikey

"I thought you were working on your costumes or something." I said

Raph laughed. "Yeah, like I would." He said

I frowned at him. "Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes.

I sat by Leo and Mikey, Zoey followed me.

"So what are we here for?" I asked

"I'm not sure." Said Leo

Mikey groaned "What's taking so long? Donnie knows I have a short attention spa-"

Mikey looked to the ground. "Ooh gum!" He exclaimed. He reached down to some dirty gum on the ground.

"Ew!" Zoey and I exclaimed.

Raph slapped Mikey ' s hand, Mikey dropped the gum.

"Man." Said Raph "This better be worth it."

From somewhere deep in the tunnel, we heard the engine of a car.

"I think that's Donnie!" I yelled.

A huge car drove in front of us.

We all stared, eyes wide.

The car stopped.

There was cool graffiti art all over the car and the car was huge!

"Worth it." Said Raph

I nodded.

There was a happy chime and the door on the car opened.

Donnie walked into the doorway of the car and leaned on it.

"So?" He asked

"You turned Leatherhead ' s old subway car into this?" Asked Leo

"Dude!" Said Zoey "That's so awesome!"

"Yeah!" I said "It was junk, but now it's, well...not!"

"Donnie." Said Raph "Have I ever told you how awesome you are?"

"No you haven't." Said Donnie

"Well I am seriously considering it." Said Raph

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"What do you call this thing?" Asked Leo

"Well..." Started Donnie.

I saw Mikey go to the car's side and he hugged and rubbed the car.

Donnie droned on.

Mikey then suddenly said, "The Shellraiser!"

Mikey ' s voice echoed.

"What?" Asked Donnie

"The Shellraiser." Said Mikey "It's the perfect name."

We all stared at one another.

"That IS the perfect name." Said Leo

"Of course it is bro." Said Mikey smugly "You guys ALWAYS underestimate me."

Mikey looked down to the ground.

"Ooh! Gum!" He exclaimed and dived to the floor.

"Raph!" I yelled "He's gonna eat it!"

Raph ran to Mikey ' s side and slapped Mikey ' s hand and made him drop the gum.

"Um." Said Donnie "Let's go inside."

We all climbed into the dark car.

"Woah." Said Mikey, although you couldn't really see much in the dark.

Donnie sat down in a chair. In front of him was a computer, he pressed a button on the keyboard.

A purple light shone beneath our feet and soon, the whole car was lit up.

By where I was standing, I saw a map on the wall.

"Woah!" Exclaimed Mikey

"Now." Said Donnie "I assigned everyone a seat based on their individual skill sets. I can't drive because my station is in the back, so-"

"Driver!" Everyone else yelled out. Even Zoey and I.

"What?" Asked Raph, pointing to Zoey and to me. "You guys aren't old enough to drive!"

"But at least we know HOW to drive!" Said Zoey

"Actually, we don't." I said to her

"But they don't know that." Zoey whispered back.

"I'm gonna drive!" Yelled Raph and he scrambled for the driver's seat.

"No me!" Yelled Mikey

"Me!" Yelled Leo

"Us!" Zoey and I yelled at the same time.

We were all wrestling for the seat.

"Hey stop!" Yelled Donnie, he walked towards us and hit us all on the head with his staff.

"Ow!" I exclaimed

Everyone rubbed their throbbing heads.

"Leo's driving." He said

Leo smiled.

"What?!" The rest of us yelled. "Why?"

"Because he's least likely to hit something for fun." Said Donnie

"True." Said Zoey, Mikey, Raph and I said at the same time.

Mikey sat at the map, Raph was in his own isolated, slightly dark, area.

"Where do we sit Donnie?" I asked

"Oh right." Donnie said and got up.

He pressed a button next to Mikey and a chair appeared from underneath.

"I call this seat!" Yelled Zoey

"Go ahead." Said Donnie and Zoey sat next to Mikey.

"This is going to be awesome!" She said.

On the map wall were two magnifying glasses, that slid on the wall, and Zoey grabbed one and scanned the map.

Donnie then walked to where Raph was sitting, pulled a lever on the wall and another seat appeared next to Raph.

"Aw man." I said "I'm sitting with Raph."

"Don't complain." Said Donnie "There are no other seats."

"Fine." I sighed and seated myself next to Raph.

"So how do we get this baby going?" Asked Leo.

Donnie appeared on a screen next to Leo,"Alright, just ease the lever foward ever so slightly-"

Leo pushed foward the lever.

The Shellraiser started driving really fast.

"Whoo!" Said Raph

I smiled.

"What is powering this thing?" Asked Raph

"The power cell we got from Leatherhead." Said Donnie, appearing on another screen.

"I thought you said it was dangerous." Said Leo,

I nodded.

After the Leatherhead incident, Donnie had lectured everyone about the power cell and what it could do.

"Well yeah." Said Donnie, "But it's under triple layer glass and completely safe."

Mikey appeared on another screen with Zoey.

"I hate to interrupt." Started Mikey, "but..."

"DEAD END!" He and Zoey yelled at the same time.

On the screen, you could see the Shellraiser driving fast towards a wall.

I saw a button and pressed it, a camera in front of me shined a light and I looked straight at the camera.

"Leo!" I yelled "Slow down!"

"Yeah." Said Raph "You're gonna kill us if we keep going this fast!"

"Um, D-Donnie." Said Leo "How do I stop this thing?"

"No!" Yelled Donnie "Don't stop it!"

"Are you crazy!?" Asked Zoey, on another screen.

"We need to slow down!" Yelled Raph

"Trust me!" Yelled Donnie.

"Well," Said Zoey "This is it."

"We're goners." I said

Mikey nodded.

"I never finished the things on my Bucket List." Said Zoey

"I never got to eat that last slice of pizza." Said Mikey

"I never got to say bye to Spike." Said Raph

I touched my bare wrist. I knew what I never got.

Zoey and Mikey, who were across from us, walked to our area.

We all huddled together.

"Bye world." Said Mikey

"You're awesome." Said Zoey

We saw the wall getting closer and closer on the screen.

We braced ourselves.

After about a minute, we heard Donnie talking on the screen.

"Guys." He said "We're alive."

We opened our eyes.

On the screen, we saw the Shellraiser driving on the streets of New York.

The huddle broke apart and everyone went to their stations.

"Donnie," Said Raph "You're Awesome!"

We continued roaring down the street.

A little while later, Mikey started humming a tune.

"Is there any stereo on this thing?" He asked

"What would this thing be without some tunes?" Asked Donnie

"Oh!" I exclaimed "What songs do we have, or is it radio stations? I don't care, just tell me!"

Donnie smiled and pressed a button.

On the speakers in the Shellraiser played classical music.

"Um..." I started

It's not that I hated classical music or anything but...

"Are you serious?" Asked Raph

"Check out the second movement." Said Donnie, pressing another button.

Rock music blasted in the speakers.

Leo stepped on the pedal and we drove even faster.

After that, everyone cheered and whooped.

"Best, Car, Ever!" Said Zoey

I nodded.

We sped down the streets, not a care in the world.

As Leo sped down the streets, Mikey stood on his chair and reached for a strap on the ceiling.

He held on to the strap, and laughed when Leo curved and Mikey curved along with the Shellraiser.

Everyone else copied and soon we all hang from the ceiling, laughing when Leo swerved.

Leo continued swerving and turning the Shellraiser on purpose.

Raph eventually found a handle that turned and opened an opening to the Shellraiser ' s roof.

Raph sat up there for a while, not worried about anyone seeing him. I wasn't worried either. It was close to halloween, Raph could have been mistakened for a teenager in a costume.

"Whee." Zoey and Mikey said at the same time.

Donnie and I laughed.

That's when we heard Raph knocking hard on the Shellraiser ' s roof.

"Leo!" He yelled "Pull over!"

"Awww." Donnie, Zoey, Mikey and I said at the same time as the Shellraiser came to a hault.

"What happened?" I asked "Is it the police or something?"

"No." Said Raph

We walked to where Leo was, Raph climbed down from the roof.

On a screen, we saw some sort of gang in the alley.

"Purple Dragons?" Asked Leo, he laughed "This night keeps getting better and better!"

"Oh Yeah!" Said Raph "It's like candy for my knuckles! And tonight's Halloween! " He cracked his knuckles.

Zoey and I looked at each other in confusion.

"It's not Halloween yet." Muttered Zoey

"Who are the Purple Dragons?" I asked "It's a nice name!" Said Zoey

"Well, they're not so nice people." Said Donnie "They're kind of a gang that we beat up once in a while. They work with the Kraang. Sort of."

Mikey whispered to me. "They mugged April once."

I hid my smile.

"Wait." Said Donnie, pointing to the screen "What's that?"

We saw a shadowed figure stop the Purple Dragons.

"Excuse me boys." Said the figure, "you forgot to pay for that."

One of the Purple Dragons clutched a box of some sort protectively.

"But don't worry." Said the shadowed figure. "I accept cash, check, or teeth."

"Huh." Said Leo "That was a pretty good line."

"Shhh!" Said Zoey

"What're you gonna do?" Asked one of the Purple Dragons. "There's one of you and three of us."

"You wanna call a couple friends and make it even?" Asked the figure.

"This guy's got guts." Commented Raph.

"Definitely." I said

The figure walked in front of the Purple Dragons.

"It's time to feel the wrath of, The Pulverizer!" Yelled the figure.

Mikey chucked. "This is gonna be good."

On the screen, we saw the Pulverizer punch and kick at the Purple Dragons. The only problem was that he never hit anyone. He was about three feet away from them.

"Or..." Said Leo "Not."

Everyone's smile faded away.

On the screen, we saw the Pulverizer getting beat up by the Purple Dragons.

"Ooh!" We all exclaimed, and not in the good way.

"Guys!" Said Mikey "The Pulverizer is getting, well..."

"Pulverized!" Said Zoey, her hands on her head.

"We need to go help him!" Said Mikey

I nodded.

We got out of the Shellraiser and sneaked up behind the Purple Dragons.

"How do you like the odds now?" Asked Leo

The Purple Dragons all turned to see us.

"It's the turtles!" Exclaimed the Pulverizer happily.

"Wait." I said and turned to Donnie. "How does he know about you guys?"

**So that's all for now, obviously if you saw this episode, you'd know how it ends, but there's something special I'm including here. Like I've said before, I have big ideas for this fanfiction. And another question you might have, when will Raph, Leo, and Mikey figure out about the stolen bracelet? Soon guys, I haven't forgot, but I've learned it most takes a while for guys to figure out stuff. Anyways Namaste! I'll start the next chapter for you guys!**


	23. Chapter 23

**So as it turned out, I had some free time today! I decided to make this and it turned out way longer than I expected, so get ready for a nice, long chapter.**

"Um, Donnie. How does he know about you guys?"

There was silence.

Donnie started "How DOES he know who we-"

A Purple Dragon punched Donnie and knocked him down.

Donnie gasped.

The battle began.

Donnie kicked a Purple Dragon towards the Pulverizer.

The Pulverizer punched the Purple Dragon's stomach.

"Haha!" He said "Good combo! High five!"

I rolled my eyes, fighting alongside Mikey.

Who was this weirdo?

The Purple Dragon got up and used the Pulverizer as a weapon.

Donnie was knocked down by the Pulverizer.

Then the Purple Dragon grabbed the box and started running away.

"He's getting away!" Yelled Zoey

"Oh no he don't!" Yelled Mikey

"I'll help!" Said the Pulverizer

Mikey swung his nunchucks, and instead grabbed the Pulverizer.

Mikey and the Pulverizer got tangled up.

"Dude!" Yelled Zoey and ran after the Purple Dragon.

"Zoey!" I called "Wait up!"

I followed Zoey into the dark alley. The Purple Dragon, still holding the box, and, was it just me or were there pentagons on the box?

Then, the Purple Dragon came to a dead end.

"Ha!" Said Zoey "You're trapped!"

Then the Purple Dragon just stopped and smiled at us.

Then, I saw a very familiar person, standing on a dumpster.

Zac glared at me, then smiled.

"It's nice of you two to join in on the fun." Zac said

I gritted my teeth.

The Purple Dragon threw the box up to Zac.

"What's that box for?" I asked

"None of your buisness." Said Zac with a shrug.

Zoey glared at him.

Zac smiled. "Why all the glares?" He asked.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Asked Zoey "Do you have any idea what's been going on lately?! Scarlett lost her bracelet and I have a feeling it's your fault."

Zac smiled. "Oh really?" He asked

He held up something familiar, my bracelet.

"Looking for this old thing?" He asked

"My bracelet." I muttered.

I gripped my bare wrist.

"B - but how did you get it?" I asked

"I have ways." Smiled Zac

We heard something behind us, people running.

"I better go now." Said Zac, who smiled.

"Come back!" Zoey yelled.

Zac jumped up the wall and disappeared into the night. The Purple Dragon did the same, the other Purple Dragons came and also did the same.

I just stood there in silence gripping my wrist.

Suddenly I heard the blast if a siren.

"What's that?" I asked Zoey

Zoey shrugged.

The turtles started running our way.

"We need to go now!" Yelled Leo

"What's wrong?" I asked

Raph pushed us along. "Cops!" He yelled.

I started running.

I saw the Pulverizer following us.

"Um, good team work guys!" He said to us.

"Team work!?" Zoey scoffed "Yeah right."

We saw the Shellraiser up ahead, down another alley where we left it.

We climbed in.

"Look." Said Raph to the Pulverizer "I don't know who you are or what you think you're doing, but don't."

"Um yeah." Said the Pulverizer "Maybe we can all get together sometime."

Raph just turned the Pulverizer around and shut the door.

Before I seated myself at my station, I thought I heard the Pulverizer say something, but Leo then started the Shellraiser and we started for the lair.

When we were finally convinced we were safe, Leo stopped the Shellraiser and we opened the door.

Donnie poked his head out of the Shellraiser and looked down.

"Um guys." He said "We have a problem!"

We all looked out the door to see the Pulverizer laying on the ground.

"What the-!?" Said Zoey "How'd he follow us?"

Donnie sat next to the Pulverizer. "Are you okay?" He asked

The Pulverizer answered. "Um, sure. You can survive with one kidney right?"

I was not fond of the Pulverizer.

We all climbed out of the Shellraiser.

"Great!" Yelled Raph "First this doofus gets in the way of a good Purple Dragon stomping, and now he knows where the lair is!"

"Don't worry." He said "I blacked out most of the way."

"Yeah." I said "What's your problem?"

"What's with your costume?" Asked Zoey "It looks like you're copying the turtles ' s look."

"It looks like you're copying Raph's look." I added

It was true, the Pulverizer wore a green jumpsuit with a shell illustration on the back, he wore a red mask too. He could've looked better, but the disturbing part was that he was a very...round person and that jumpsuit looked unbelievably tight.

"He is copying me." Said Raph

"How do you even know we exsist?" Asked Donnie

I nodded.

"Oh I saw you guys months ago!" Said the Pulverizer

He pointed at Leo, "You were all, 'LET'S FINISH THIS!' "

He pointed at Raph, "And you were all, 'You're going down!' " He pointed at Mikey, "Oh and you were all, 'Bees!' And you.", he pointed at Donnie. "You were more the strong, silent type. I saw all of you, except the girls here."

There was a long silence.

I figured this must have been before Zoey and I met the turtles. I was a little jelous to be honest.

"Dudes." Said Mikey, "We have a stalker."

"You guys inspired me to be a hero!" Said the Pulverizer "I saw you and thought, 'what do they got that I don't?' "

"Years of training under a great master of ninjitsu." Donnie said dryly

"No." Said the Pulverizer, "An awesome costume!"

"It's not even halloween yet!" Yelled Zoey and she faceplalmed herself. "What's wrong with these people!?" She muttered

"Where'd you get yours by the way?" Asked the Pulverizer

"We are NOT wearing costumes." Answered Donnie, "We're Mutants."

"Right." Said the Pulverizer, not be living Donnie.

Then all of a sudden, his eyes grew wide.

"Wait." He said "Even the girls?"

"No." I said "Just them."

He touched Mikey ' s arm and tapped Mikey ' s shell.

"Cool." He said "How do I do that?"

"You!" Yelled Raph "Stop talking!"

Raph turned to us. "We need to get him out of here!" He yelled

"Woah." We heard the Pulverizer say from behind us. "This place is amazing! What's with all the pizza boxes!?"

I sighed "He's in the lair." I said

We found the Pulverizer in Donnie's lab touching stuff.

"Don't touch that!" Said Donnie

The Pulverizer just touched another object, this one had purple pentagons on it.

Donnie snatched it out of the Pulverizer ' s hands.

"That looks like the stuff those guys were stealing." Said the Pulverizer

"That's impossible." Said Donnie "It's Kraang tech."

"What-What's a Kraang?" Asked the Pulverizer

I rolled my eyes.

"Here we go." I sighed

"If we told you we'd have to kill you." Said Raph

I saw Raph's eyes grow wide.

"You see the Kraang are aliens from another dimension." He said

Leo nudged Raph with his elbow.

"Besides." Said Leo "What would the Purple Dragons want with Kraang robotics? They wouldn't even know how to use it."

"Unless they were stealing it for someone else." Said Raph

My eyes grew wide.

I looked down at my bare wrist, but I stayed silent.

"Who do we know who would be interested in evil, stolen, robot parts?" Asked Donnie

'Zac' I thought with a stiff expression.

Leo, Raph, and Donnie all grew wide eyes.

"Baxter Stockman!" The three said at the same time.

"Donatello." Mikey and Zoey said at the same time.

Everyone was silent.

"Or Baxter Stockman." Said Mikey

I was confused. I knew how wrong everyone really was, and who was Baxter Stockman?

"We'll check it out." Said Leo, "Donnie stay here and fix the Shellraiser, and take captain rubber pants with you."

"I'll go with you guys." Said Zoey "I wanna see who this Baxter Stockman guy is."

"Me too!" I said and left the room along with the others.

"Wait what?" I heard Donnie say from behind. I smiled.

"Sorry Donnie." I muttered to myself.

"So." I said out loud.

Everyone was running, but I knew they were listening. "Who IS Baxter Stockman?"

We were on the metal rafters of a laboratory.

Below us was a man with brown skin, a huge, curly, brown afro. This man was wearing a pink shirt and trousers.

He wore brown loafers.

This was Baxter Stockman?

"That's him?" I whispered to Leo, Leo nodded.

Baxter Stockman was sitting on what looked like a huge, circular, scientific throne. He pressed purple buttons. He was up to something.

Leo signaled to everyone that we would surprise them.

We quietly fell from the rafters.

"Baxter Stockman!" Said Leo "Whatever you're doing with those robot parts, it ends now!"

Baxter Stockman stood and smiled.

"You wanna see what I'm working on? Well here it comes!" He snapped his fingers.

Then, came a gigantic fish.

We all laughed.

"Look." Said Leo "Sushi that delivers itself!"

I laughed.

But then, I stopped laughing. I looked closely at the fish.

He had gigantic metal legs. He also had gas tanks on his back, filled with a familiar chemical.

"Is that-?" I asked Zoey

Zoey nodded "My poision."

Zoey pointed at Baxter Stockman.

"You're the guy who bought my poision on Ebay!?"

Baxter Stockman laughed. "Not me."

"Me." Said another voice

Zac appeared from the shadows and stared at us.

"Zac." I muttered.

The fish kicked up a metal tool drawer and kicked it at us, we all ducked.

"You had to sell your poision online!" I yelled at Zoey

"Hey." Said Zoey "To be fair, I wouldn't have done it if I knew I was selling it to the enemy."

"How much did you sell it for?" I yelled back

"About $200." Zoey laughed "Suckers!" She yelled at Zac and Baxter Stockman

The fish kicked more things at us.

"Dudes." Said Mikey "Fishface is a little sensitive."

"You're calling him Fishface?" Asked Leo

"Well." Said Mikey "It was that or Robo-Carp."

I ran to them. "Not to interrupt this very...educational conversation, but, HELLO! THIS IS A LIFE-DEATH EMERGENCY HERE!"

Fishface kicked Mikey with his huge metallic leg. Mikey hit the wall.

"Pretty good, pretty good." Mikey groaned.

"Important safety tip." Said Raph "Avoid the legs!" Raph headed for Fishface, avoiding the legs, like he said to.

Raph and Fishface battled, a few times Fishface kicked Raph, and a few times Raph attacked Fishface.

Finally, Raph had pinned Fishface against the wall.

"What have you got besides legs?" He yelled at Fishface

Fishface bit Raph, Raph immediately let go.

"Oh no!" I said, remembering the poision.

Raph gripped his shoulder that Fishface had bitten.

"Raph!" I yelled

Raph groaned and fell to the ground.

Zoey and I ran to Raph.

"The teeth." He muttered. "I think they're poision."

I stared at Zoey with wide eyes.

"What have I done!?" Yelled Zoey

Mikey ran to where we were.

Leo gave us time to help Raph and battled Fishface for us.

Zoey and I helped Raph stand up.

Raph's eyes were nothing but multicolored swirls.

"Raph are you okay?" Asked Mikey

"Oh? Um yeah I'm fine." Raph muttered.

Raph fell to the ground again.

Mikey, Zoey, and I surrounded him.

A Purple Dragon ran toward us, Mikey used his nunchucks without looking back and threw the Purple Dragon toward the wall.

We all looked at Raph in worry.

"I'm fine." He said

Raph grabbed our hands. "I love you guys."

"HE'S NOT FINE!" The three of us yelled together, "JINX! DOUBLE JINX, TRIPLE JINX! WHAT GOING ON!? AHHHH!"

"Call Donnie!" Yelled Leo "Tell him we need an antidote!"

Mikey scrambled for his T-Phone.

"Don't worry Raph." I said "You'll be fine."

"I see rainbows and hearts everywhere." Said Raph

"Well..." Said Zoey "At least the poision partially works."

I glared at Zoey.

"Not the time?" Asked Zoey

"What do you think?" I said, "What's the antidote?"

"Um..." Started Zoey, her eyes grew wide "I never made one!"

I looked down at Raph.

"Why do I see one - legged, gigantic crows everywhere?" He asked nobody in particular.

"Let's hope Donnie can make an antidote." I said to Zoey

Zoey nodded.

I knew she was truly sorry, deep down.

Mikey pulled his phone out and called Donnie.

"Donatello." Donnie said

The phone was on speaker.

"Donnie!" Yelled Mikey "Raph got bit by a huge, poisionous,robotic fish!"

"That's not possible." Said Donnie

"THEN WHAT IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW!?" I yelled

"If he was bit, it was venom, not poision." Said Donnie

"Intresting, intresting." Said Mikey sarcastically, "Now, GET OVER HERE!"

Raph started talking more. "Mikey, you're so smart!"

"We need to get him back to normal!" I yelled "This is too weird for me!"

"What are his symptoms?" Asked Donnie

"He keeps telling me I'm the smartest guy he knows." Mikey said

"Okay." Said Donnie, "He's delusional."

There was a shuffling on the phone.

"What's his color?" Asked Donnie

"Green man." Said Mikey "And way more than usual!"

"Mikey." I said, more Purple Dragons were behind Mikey, followed by Baxter Stockman, who held a thick pipe.

Mikey turned around. In seconds, they were all beat up by Mikey.

"Does he have any nausea?" Asked Donnie

Mikey answered "No he-"

"Mikey!" Yelled Zoey "He's gonna hurl!"

Raph puked everywhere.

"Aw! That's-!" Said Mikey "Wait, what the!? I knew you ate my pizza! You liar!"

"Mikey!" I yelled

Behind us Leo was getting beat up by Fishface.

"Donnie, get here now!" Yelled Mikey into the phone.

"Almost there." Said Donnie

I stared at Raph, he wasn't doing too well.

I turned to Zoey.

"Who in the world sells poision online!?" I yelled

"Sorry!" Said Zoey

"No!" I yelled "This is your fault! Now Raph is...he's...well, JUST LOOK AT HIM!"

Zoey looked at Raph.

"I know." She said "I'm really sorry."

I looked up, across the room stood Zac. "This is all his fault!" I yelled

I stood up, but before I could move, the Shellraiser drove through the brick wall.

"What the-?!" I said, surprised.

Fishface roared. A gun, on the roof of the Shellraiser fired garbage and knocked down Fishface.

"Awesomeness." Said Zoey

Donnie ran out of the Shellraiser.

The Shellraiser had purple electricity zapping and surrounding it. I just ignored it because Raph was still not looking too good.

"Raph?" Asked Donnie "You still with us buddy?"

"He's not dead." Said Zoey "My poision can't kill."

"Donnie?" Asked Raph

"Yeah Raph?" Said Donnie

"Why are there fingers on my feet?" Raph asked

"Hang in there buddy, you'll be okay." Said Donnie, he pulled out a special gun (one with a needle inside) and gave Raph a shot.

Raph's eyes returned to normal.

"Thanks." He said to Donnie "Magical unicorn."

Donnie helped Raph up.

"Yes!" I said "You're back!" I hugged Raph

"What do you mean?" He asked "Where have I been?"

"You're still dizzy." Said Zoey "We'll explain later."

"That was awesome!" Said the Pulverizer "We saved him!"

"'We' saved him!?" Yelled Donnie "You wanted to stop and sell ice cream!"

"Wait, what are we talking about?" I asked

"Um, Donnie?" Asked Mikey "Is the Shellraiser supposed to do that?"

We all turned. The Shellraiser was sporting and sparking purple electricity.

We ran into the Shellraiser.

Donnie went to where he had hidden the power cell.

The glass was now cracked.

"This is bad." Said Donnie "The Kraang can detect this power, we need to get back on the road before they come and try to take it b-"

"Too late!" Yelled Zac, he was in the Shellraiser. "We already know."

"'We'?" I asked

Raph kicked him out of the Shellraiser.

"Let's go!" Yelled Zoey

Leo roared down the street.

In front and behind us were white vans. Above us, a helicopter.

Leo tried going faster.

The vans in front moved out of our way, but turned and followed us.

On a small screen, we saw a Kraang droid shoot at us.

"Keep going Leo!" Yelled Raph "I'll take care of these jokers."

Raph pressed a button and both our seats moved.

There was an opening to outside, our chairs automatically slid through and new controls came in front of us.

There was a blue, transparent screen in front of us. These seemed like game controls.

And the game was a shooting game.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed "I'm good at this!"

Raph and I grabbed our separate controls and shot at the Kraang.

We shot manhole lids at them. It was fun, but it wasn't long before we heard a clank on the roof.

"I think they're on the roof." I yelled to Raph

"I think so too, but that's someone else's problem." Said Raph

A few moments later, I heard Mikey yelling, "Leo! They can fly! They can flyyyyy!"

But, like Raph said, it was their problem.

We heard gunshots and then, Leo swerved the Shellraiser.

I could see a wall heading for us, or were we headed for it?

A few seconds later, we had crashed. I sat up, I was alive.

"Hey guy-" Raph covered my mouth.

I was pulled into the Shellraiser and we hid inside.

I heard Zac walked toward the Shellraiser, two Kraang droids at his side.

"They're eliminated." I heard Zac say. "Get it."

On cue, Leo jumped out of the Shellraiser and stick his Katanas into a Kraang droid.

We all jumped out of the Shellraiser, except for the Pulverizer.

We ran after Kraang droids, kicking and shutting down as many as we could.

We saw one Kraang droid running with the power cell in his hands.

"He's got the cell!" Yelled Leo

"I'll get him!" Said the Pulverizer

"No!" I yelled

"Pulverizer, no!" Yelled Donnie

"I can do this!" The Pulverizer said and ran after the Kraang droid.

"You really can't!" Yelled Donnie

A helicopter landed and the Kraang droid ran towards it. I saw Zac and some other Kraang droids load the helicopter.

The Pulverizer tired knocking down the Kraang droid, who lifted up the Pulverizer and threw him against the wall like a rag doll.

"Hey!" Yelled Donnie as the Kraang droid loaded the helicopter as well. "That's my power source you slime ball!"

He ran after the Kraang droid, but stopped.

The Pulverizer was getting beat up by other Kraang droids.

"Ow! Donnie!" Pleaded the Pulverizer

I knew Donnie had enough time to get the cell, the Pulverizer would just hold him back.

Donnie seemed to be making a choice.

I wanted to help, but the others and I were already occupied with some droids of our own.

"Uh, power cell...OH CRUD!" Yelled Donnie. He threw his staff at the Kraang droid, knocking the gun from the droid ' s hands. Donnie then jumped and stepped on the droid.

The Pulverizer was amazed and Donnie beat up the droids.

Meanwhile, the helicopter left. And we had shut down the last Kraang droid.

We stared up at the helicopter.

"Aw man." Said the Pulverizer "It looks like I mucked everything up didn't I?"

"Hey bro." Said Mikey "It's not your fault."

"Um actually Mikey it is." Said Leo

"Oh yeah." Said Mikey

"Not completely." Said Donnie "I drove the Shellraiser through the wall, which cracked the glass protecting the power cell."

We all hung our heads, the power cell was gone.

"Um. So." Said the Pulverizer "Can we pick up where we left off on our training sometimes?"

I glared at the Pulverizer.

Donnie walked up to the Pulverizer and put his hand on the Pulverizer ' s shoulder.

"No." He said

"Fine." Said the Pulverizer "But I'll be back, and wherever crime may roam, wherever help is-"

"BYE!" We all yelled to the Pulverizer

The Pulverizer hung his head and walked away.

Once the Pulverizer was gone, we all huddled up.

"I've got to think of a way to get the power cell back." Said Donnie

"Which raises the question." Said Leo "How are we gonna get the Shellraiser home?" We all turned to see the crashed Shellraiser.

Everyone was groaning.

We ended up having to push the Shellraiser all the way to the lair.

"Are you sure the parking brakes isn't on?" Asked Raph

From inside, Donnie yelled "For the hundredth time, yes!"

"Oh wait..." He said

The door chimed and opened.

"Sorry guys!" He yelled "Try it now!"

The Shellraiser was now moving more easily.

"Donatello!" Mikey Yelled

"Grrr! Donnie!" Yelled Raph.

I smiled.

Raph was back to his normal self again.

**So, up next? Well Halloween is still pretty far, and I want the fanfiction chapter about Halloween to be close to our real life Halloween, so I won't spoil what happens next, but let's just say it includes babys. Anyways bye! Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Well, I got up early and started writing this, meanwhile I've gotten lots of reviews and I just have to say, thanks for reviewing. I love getting your comments, and ideas about the story. So here we go, more Meeting TMNT.**

Zoey was baking waffles for everyone today, while I worked on her costume for her.

Mikey was playing on his T-Phone. Raph was feeding his turtle Spike. And Donnie was writing some things on paper.

Leo yawned as he walked into the room.

"Morning!" He said

"Hey." I said

"Hi." Said Zoey

Leo sat down at the table.

"Gee," He said "I don't know why but I crave milk."

"Maybe that's cause last night I sneaked into your room and whispered 'milk' into your ear all night long." Said Zoey

"What?" Everyone asked

There was a long silence.

"Waffles are done." Said Zoey

She gave everyone a plate.

"Boy." I said "Am I starving." I ate my waffle.

"I still want some milk..." Said Leo

"Now I want milk too." Said Mikey

"Alright!" Said Zoey and she got out a carton of milk for everyone.

"Hey Raph." I said

Raph looked up. "Yeah?" He asked

"Why do you have a pet turtle when you yourself are one?"

"Oh the irony." Said Zoey, as she bit into her own waffle.

"No reason." Said Raph "I found him and just decided to keep him as a pet."

I nodded. "Right." I said "Nice to know.

Everyone ate their waffles and we talked a little, but not about anything important.

When breakfast was over, we all cleared the table, then went to the dojo for training.

Today, everyone, even Zoey, trained altogether.

We had fun. I dueled Donnie and won. And Zoey dueled against Mikey and won.

After that, we had some pizza and watched a little TV.

Then, April came down for a visit and brought a box with her.

"Hey guys." She said, coming in.

"What's up April?" I asked

"Hey April." Said Donnie, who had been on his computer.

"Hi." Said Mikey, who was eating Pizza.

"Sup?" Asked Zoey who worked on Alex. Raph didn't say anything.

April sat by me and placed the box on the floor.

Raph turned. "What's in the box?" He asked

"That's just it." Said April "I don't know."

I looked at the box.

"The only address here is yours." I said "Normally there's two."

"Should we open it?" Asked Zoey

"No!" Said Donnie, taking the box. "At least you guys shouldn't anyway. Who knows what dangerous thing is in there that can hurt Apri - I mean you three?"

"We aren't babies." I said "We know what's dangerous and what isn't."

"Yeah." Said Zoey "Please Donnie!"

Donnie shook his head. "No." He said

I just sighed.

"You guys are no fun." I said

"How is protecting you not fun?" Asked Leo

"Well." I said "I think you guys are a little OVERPROTECTIVE."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Donnie "We're doing this for your own good."

Donnie put the box away.

"Besides." Said Raph "After that whole thing with the Pulverizer, and Fishface, it's hard to say if something is safe or not."

I crossed my arms.

"I guess." I said "It's still more intresting to open the box."

"I want to see what's inside too." Said April

"Me too." Said Zoey

"Sorry guys." Donnie said, "But, no means no."

April stayed a while longer but then left because our Auntie Agatha needed her.

I worked on the costume, but soon grew bored and only thought about what could possibly be in the box.

"Hey Zoey." I said to Zoey, who still worked on Alex. "What do you think is in the box?"

"I dunno." Said Zoey, "But we should probably leave it alone."

"Are you really saying that?" I asked "You almost never do."

"Yeah." Said Zoey "But I've got a bad feeling about that box, Curiosity Killed the Cat you know."

I nodded. "I guess you're right."

I stared at the box, Mikey played a video game and sat in front of the box, blocking it from us.

"I still want to know what's inside though." I said

I just sighed and stood up. "I'm going to Donnie's lab." I said

"Alright." Said Zoey

I walked to Donnie's lab and knocked on the door, from inside I could hear Donnie say "Come in!"

I walked into the lab.

"Hey Donnie." I said

"Hi Scarlett." Said Donnie

"What are you working on?" I asked

"Plans to get the power cell back." Donnie answered

"Nice." I said "have any ideas yet?"

"Not any good ones." Said Donnie "If only we knew where the Kraang were hiding."

"Yeah." I nodded

Donnie continued scribbling things down on his peice of paper.

"Maybe the box can help us." I said

Donnie looked up. "Look." He said "I said-"

"Yeah." I interrupted "You said no, but April isn't here and I promise that I won't touch whatever is in the box. I'm just saying it may be able to help us."

Donnie thought a little.

"I must be crazy." He said "But you might be right."

Everyone was in Donnie's lab.

On the workbench Donnie always worked on was the box.

"Alright." Said Leo "I'll open it."

"Wait." Said Donnie

He put a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Be careful. " He said

Leo nodded he turned and walked towards the box.

Leo opened the box carefully, then he screamed.

We all jumped a fee steps backwards.

"What?!" I asked

"It looks like Kraang tech." Said Leo

"What?" Asked Donnie he walked towards the box. I peeked inside.

It was a metallic sphere-ish thing with purple pentagons here and there every now and then.

"What the-" I started

There was a note on top of the sphere.

I picked up the note carefully, making sure not to touch the sphere and read it out loud.

"It says, 'Enjoy your present. May it be the beginning of an age of...terror!?' What?!" I said "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't like this thing." Said Zoey

Donnie lifted the sphere out of the box.

He examined it. "Yep." He said "This is Kraang tech."

"Looks like the stuff at our old school." Said Zoey

"Wait, where was your old school?" Asked Donnie

"TCRI." Zoey and I answered.

"Wait a second..." Said Donnie

Raph grabbed the sphere. "I'll hold this for you, who knows what it's can do."

Mikey grabbed it. "Can I see?" He asked

Leo grabbed the sphere. "I'll take it." He said

Then, the sphere started glowing purple.

"It's doing something!" I yelled mostly in a worried way

Leo dropped the sphere on the floor and it glowed even more, and then...

There was darkness.

I groaned and opened my eyes. Had I been asleep?

I sat up and saw I was on the floor, Zoey was next to me.

I nudged Zoey. "Wake up Zoey." I told her.

"Just a few more minutes." She mumbled.

I looked around the room. Was I in Donnie's lab? That was strange. I couldn't really remembered what had just happened.

My head hurt.

I stood up.

"Leo?" I called out, "Donnie, Mikey, Raph."

I rubbed my sore head. "I had a weird dream." I said

That is, if it was a dream.

A dream where we got a mysterious package with a sphere inside that glowed purple.

I realized no one was answering me. "Guys?" I called out more concerned.

"Guy-oh!" I tripped over Spike.

"Sorry Spike." I said and looked at him, but when I looked down at what I had tripped on, it wasn't Spike.

This turtle was slightly bigger than Spike, he had black eyes and he wore a red mask, but the mask didn't fit him anymore.

"Raph?" I asked.

I sat up. "How is this possible!? What happened to you? You're a...baby!"

I picked Raph up, who cooed and laughed.

"And I thought you being delusional and acting nice to everyone was the worst thing that could happen to you." I said, "Where are the others?"

Raph just stared at me and cooed.

It was adorable, but coming from Raph...

I wanted to scream in terror.

I carefully carried Raph and looked for the others. "Leo?" I called "Donnie, Mikey!"

Raph started sucking his thumb and making baby sounds.

"Aw." I said "That's cute." And then I remembered it was Raph "Wait, stop that Raph!"

I held Raph out in front of me. He used to have a crack on his shell that looked like a lighting bolt, now it was gone. I looked on his back, his old battle scars were gone too. Raph's eyes weren't green anymore, they were just black and looked really cute.

Raph waved his arms around and smiled.

"You wanna walk?" I asked "Okay."

I set down Raph, who started walking out of Donnie's lab.

He walked into the den, where I found Mikey and Leo, both were also babies.

Leo was laughing and watching his favorite cartoon, Mikey ate pizza messily, he was even messier than normal.

All their masks threatened to fall off their heads, they no longer fit anymore.

Raph walked over to Mikey and grabbed some pizza.

"Hey." I said and took the pizza box away from them. "I'm not sure pizza is the best thing for babies to eat."

Raph and Mikey stared at me with huge, puppy dog eyes.

"No." I said, "Nonono, please don't cry."

Mikey and Raph started wailing.

"Oh." I said, worried "Don't cry."

Raph then stood up and punched Mikey, not nearly as hard as normal though considering he was a baby now.

"Hey!" I said and picked Raph up "You don't hit your brothers!"

Raph just cried more.

Mikey was on his back and tried getting up, but he couldn't. Mikey just swayed back and forth and could not get up, his legs and arms flailing in the air.

"Look what you did." I said and helped Mikey up.

"Why can't you two be more like your brother?" I asked

Leo just sat and watched TV, laughing at moments.

Raph saw me staring at Leo, he crossed his arms and stamped his foot.

He started whining.

"No!" I said "Don't cry again!"

Mikey stared at the box of pizza I had put down next to me.

"Don't even think about it." I said to Mikey.

Mikey just laughed.

"Where's Donnie?" I asked and started walking around the lair.

Mikey and Raph followed me.

I walked into Donnie's lab.

"Zoey?" I asked "Now would be a good time to wake up!"

Zoey giggled. "That tickles." She laughed

I walked to where Zoey had been sleeping.

A mini Donnie was scribbling a black marker on Zoey ' s face.

"Zoey!" I yelled "Wake up!"

Zoey opened her eyes and saw the baby Donnie scribbling on her face.

She screamed and sat up.

Donnie fell down and started crying.

"Don't cry!" I said and picked up baby Donnie.

"What's going on?" Asked Zoey

"I think the sphere the others touched made this all happen." I said "They're all babies."

"Wait, what?" Asked Zoey she turned to see mini Mikey and Raph.

Mikey was shorter than Raph and still had his freckles. He smiled at Zoey.

Raph cooed at Zoey.

"Oh, My God!" Said Zoey and embraced the two. "They're so cute!"

Donnie stopped crying and I set him down. He was taller than both Mikey and Raph, but just slightly taller. His mask also was too big for him to wear. The three brother stood next to each other and smiled sweetly. Donnie still had that wedge in his teeth.

"This is just too cute!" Said Zoey She turned to me and I saw the black scribbles on her face.

They looked like complicated math equations.

"Wow." I said "Even as a baby, Donnie is smart." I handed Zoey a towel I saw laying around.

"Wipe yourself off." I said, "Then come help me."

"Alright." Said Zoey and she walked away.

"Alright." I said to Mikey, Donnie, and Raph. "Follow me."

We all walked back to the den.

Leo was still watching TV. I walked in front of him and turned it off. "Okay." I said "That's enough TV for you."

Leo just walked away and found the teddy bear Leatherhead ripped apart, we had duck taped it together again and now Leo played with it.

I turned to Raph, Mikey, and Donnie. They didn't have anything to do.

Donnie walked to his staff, which lay on the floor and picked it up.

He started waving it around, but not very professionally.

"Yeah." I said "Why don't you play with that?" Donnie pointed it at Mikey, who laughed.

A blade poked out of the side of the staff, nearly touching Mikey.

"Ah!" I screamed and grabbed the staff. "No, don't play with this."

Donnie cried again.

"Don't cry Donnie." I said and picked him up. I cradled him like, well a baby. "It's okay." I said

Donnie stopped crying and I set him down.

"I'm good with kids." I said

Zoey walked into the room.

"Where's Leo?" She asked

"Right here." I said and turned to where Leo was, but he wasn't there anymore.

"Wait." I said "What happens if Splinter sees them!?"

There was a moment of silence then.

"Zoey, Scarlett, please tell me the meaning of this!"

**What do you guys think? Wasn't that just a chock full of adorable? I must admit, it's not one of my longest chapters, but still pretty good. I'll be writing more, please keep reviewing, commenting, and give me your ideas. Also PM me if you've got a Fanfiction account. I love learning about my readers and getting my readers to learn about me, anyways I will make another chapter and post it hopefully by the end of the day, Bye!**


	25. Chapter 25

**So, as promised I made another chapter. This one is actually kind of long, so enjoy. **

Zoey and I walked into the dojo.

"Yes Sensei?" I called into the room.

Master Splinter walked out of his room.

He held up his arm, which had a baby Leo dangling and laughing from it.

"What am I to make of this?" He asked.

"Ha ha...um..." I started "Well, you see um...how do I explain this?"

"it's a long story." Said Zoey

"I have time." Said Master Splinter

"I see." Said Master Splinter

We had just finished telling him what had happened.

Leo sat on the floor and played with his feet.

Splinter looked at him and chuckled.

"They grow so fast." Splinter said. He inhaled sharply and stood up. "Well, good luck babysitting for me."

"Wait what?!" Zoey and I exclaimed.

"We can't babysit them!" Said Zoey "You raised them, no one knows how to care for them better than you!"

Splinter laughed. "Look at me." He said "I'm an old man, I can't possibly be expected to watch children."

"But Master Splinter!" I said, "If anything I think it's April's fault! She should babysit them while Zoey and I find a cure!"

"Let me meditate on it." Said Splinter, he walked up to his room and closed the door. A second later, he opened the door again. "You two are babysitting them." He said and slammed the door to his room.

I sighed. "Now what?" I asked Zoey

"We babysit them." Said Zoey

"But we're gonna need help." I said

Zoey had a mischievous look in her eyes. "I know exactly who to call."

April came a little while afterwards.

"I heard you guys needed help babysitting!" April said.

I had been in the kitchen at the time, Raph and Mikey had followed me. "Hey April." I said "Yeah, we need help here."

April walked up to Donnie. "Awwww!" She said "This one's such a cutie!" She grabbed Donnie and hugged him.

Then I realized, we forgot to mention who the babies really were...

April kept hugging and kissing Donnie's cheeks. "He's so cute!" She said.

Zoey walked into the room, holding blankets and some bottles. Leo followed her.

"April." She said, upon seeing her,"You do realize that's Donnie right?"

"What?" Said April.

She held Donnie out in front of her and examined him closely. She looked like she was going to scream.

But not in fear,

In embarrassment.

"W-what are you talking about?" April stuttered. "H-how can this be Donnie?"

"Remember that box you gave us?" I asked her, walking out of the kitchen as Mikey and Raph followed. "The thing inside kinda turned everyone into babies."

April set Donnie down gently. Donnie laughed and walked away.

"So, they all turned into babies?" Asked April

"Yes." I nodded

"Give me a second to process this." April said "We have to babysit them!?"

I smiled.

"Aw it's not so bad." I said "they're actually really cute."

I handed Raph a bottle on milk, which he drank.

"How long are they going to be like this?" Asked April

"A while." I said "At least until we figure out how to reverse it."

I handed April a bottle of milk. "Looks like we need to babysit them!" I said

"How are we going to babysit them?!" Asked April "They're turtles for crying out loud! I mean, how do we change their diapers?!"

"They don't wear diapers..." I said

Then, there was a bad smell in the room.

The three of us plugged our noses. "Aw!" Said Zoey "Come on!"

"I'm not cleaning it up!" I said

"Me niether." Said April

We stared at Zoey.

"No!" Yelled Zoey

I handed Zoey a plastic bag. "Good luck." I said to her with a smile.

"Shut up." She said

April and I just laughed.

A little while later, Zoey had picked up the poo and she left the lair to buy toys for the turtles, who were a little bored.

April, the others, and I all watched TV together.

Donnie was in April's lap, he didn't want to leave April.

April just smiled.

"You're right." She told me "They are cute."

I smiled at her.

"Are you saying you like him?" I joked

"No." Said April.

April laughed.

The show we were watching had a funny moment and all the baby turtles laughed.

Donnie laughed and kicked his legs. April smiled.

We continued watching TV for a while, but then I noticed the turtles yawning more often.

Donnie was falling asleep in April's arms.

"I think they're sleepy." Said April

I nodded.

Zoey still wasn't back. "Hmmmm." I said.

April layed Donnie down carefully and then helped me to spread blankets on the floor.

One by one, we layed the turtles down onto the blanket.

Mikey started sucking his thumb.

They were all nearly asleep.

Then I got an idea.

"Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy heads. Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed." I sang.

"Oh good idea." Said April.

I continued singing and April spread another blanket on top of the sleepy turtles.

Soon enough, they were all fast alseep.

I pressed a finger on my lips. "Shhh." I said and smiled at April.

Then, a noisy Zoey ran into the room.

"I GOT TOYS FOR EVERYONE!" Zoey yelled.

"Zoey!" I said "SHHHHH!"

Too late.

Raph started wailing, followed by Mikey, Leo, and ultimately, Donnie.

"Oh! Sorry!" Said Zoey

She grabbed the TV remote. "What about some TV?" She asked.

She pressed the 'on' button, the TV blasted loud music that frightened the turtles.

The turtles all hid in their shells.

"Oh no!" I cried. I turned off the TV. "Don't cry everyone! It was an accident!"

"Yeah." Said Zoey, who lifted up one of the turtles' s shells.

She turned the shell around. "Um, which side is the head?" Asked Zoey "I don't want to bee looking at the wrong end."

April got some bottles of milk for all the turtles, who reappeared from their shells and sipped the milk.

"We need to find a way to reverse this." I said "I don't think we can go on like this for much longer."

"Yeah." Said Zoey "Kids are hard to take care of."

April sighed. "I just don't know what to do."

"I wish Leo or Donnie were here to help." I said "At least, the regular versions of them."

We all sighed at the babies in front of us.

They were so innocent. They had no idea that we, no, New York needed them.

Then I realized.

"What about tonight's patrolling?" I asked Zoey

"Oh no." Zoey said.

"I guess we need to skip it for tonight." I said

The turtles started yawning again.

"I wish they were back to normal." I sighed

"Yeah." Said Zoey "I kind of miss them."

"You guys want me to stay overnight and help you two out?" Asked April

"That would be nice." I said

"Alright." April said and stood up, "I'll be back in a little while."

Later, the turtles woke up again.

Zoey gave them crayons and things to draw with. April was not back yet, so we joined them.

"Look what I made." Said Zoey. She held up her picture.

She drew a cat that had a purple scar, it was also really big, with razor sharp claws and spiky fur. It wasn't the best drawing ever, but it was something.

"Nice." I said "Look at what I made."

I lifted up my drawing. I drew a meadow full of flowers with a beautiful sunset.

"You did better than me." Zoey said.

"Sorry." I said and just continued drawing.

"La!" Said Mikey and he handed me his drawing. He drew triangles out of yellow that had red circles inside them. It was obvious what Mikey made.

"This is really good Mikey." I said, handing the paper back and patting him on the head.

Raph shoved his paper at me. I fumbled, but looked at it. Raph had drawn a stick figure who wore a red ribbon holding hands with a tiny, green stick figure.

My eyes filled with tears. "Awww!" I said and hugged Raph "You do care, don't you?"

Raph pushed me away, but I still hugged him tightly.

Leo showed me his paper, he drew two stick figures, one with a purple shirt and another with a red jacket. The two stick figures held the hands of four other, tiny stick figures. It was cute, until I realized that the background had scribbles of sciencey laser guns and spaceships.

Donnie scribbled at his paper.

"Whatcha making Donnie?" I asked

Donnie showed me his paper.

He drew a stick figure wearing yellow and who had red hair hugging a smaller, green stick figure who had a purple line across his face. The two were surrounded by a huge heart.

"Awwww!" Zoey and I exclaimed together.

"Come here lover boy!" I said and grabbed Donnie. I rubbed Donnie's head.

Donnie laughed.

April came back.

"Hey." She said "I'm ready for our sleepover."

"April!" Said Zoey, snatching Donnie's drawing. "Look what Donnie drew!"

April stared at the picture for a long time.

Donnie walked over to April and hugged her leg.

April's face grew red.

"This is...nice." She said to Donnie.

Donnie smiled and laughed.

Then, Donnie walked away and joined his brothers.

"I don't know what to say..." Said April

"Maybe you should tell Donnie thank you." Said Zoey

"Yeah." I said

April walked over to Donnie.

"Thanks, little guy!" She said and held him in a warm embrace.

Donnie smiled.

Zoey shouldered me.

"What?" I asked

"I think this is as close as Donnie will ever get to confessing to April." Whispered Zoey

"Yeah." I said "I guess so."

"Do you think they remember?" Asked Zoey

"Remember what?" I asked

"Remember the times before this all happened." Said Zoey

"Oh." I said "Probably not. If they did, they'd probably try to help us find a way to reverse it."

"But what if they do remember?" Asked Zoey "Does that mean they don't want to turn back?"

I gave it some thought.

"No." I said "I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't want to stay like this forever. They know about their responsibilities."

"I hope so." Zoey said

A bottle of milk and a few hours later:

Everyone was asleep. Except me.

We all slept on the floor of Zoey and I's room.

My eyes were open in the dark, I was thinking.

I was wondering if we would ever bring the normal turtles back.

I was wondering what would happen if we didn't do that soon.

I sat up and stretched my arms.

"I'm thinking too much." I muttered to myself

I looked around the room.

Mikey was sleeping on top of Raph. Raph mumbled slightly in his sleep. Leo lay next to me, sucking his thumb.

Zoey was next to Leo.

And April was with Donnie.

But, when I turned, Donnie was missing.

"Where is he?" I muttered to myself.

I saw a light in the crack of the door.

I opened the door to see Donnie in his lab.

Donnie was at his workbench, like he always used to when he was, well, normal.

Donnie was laughing maniacally.

"What the!?" I started

Donnie was mixing things together, putting things in beakers and then, he stopped.

He had created his marvelous invention.

And it was...

Chocolate Milk...

Donnie sipped the chocolate milk from a beaker and kicked his legs in his seat.

He hummed the lullaby I sang for them earlier, and eventually yawned.

Donnie walked over to where I stood in the doorway.

He looked up at me and smiled a little. Then, walked over to where April slept and lay down next to her.

I was both shocked and surprised by what I had just witnessed.

I sighed and walked back to my spot.

That's when, I heard a small cry in the room.

I sat up again.

Mikey was crying.

Raph was starting to wake up because of Mikey.

I scooped Mikey up and cradled him, but he continued crying.

I didn't want him to wake anyone else, so I walked into Donnie's lab.

I sat Mikey on the workbench where baby Donnie had just been.

"What's wrong?" I asked Mikey

Mikey cried and started babbling,"Ni-Ni ma."

"Nightmare?" I asked

Mikey nodded and cried more.

I wondered what Mikey saw in his dream that scared him.

"Oh, don't cry." I said

Mikey stopped crying for a little.

"There." I said "That's better."

Mikey wiped away his tears.

I smiled. "Sometimes." I said, "All it takes to get rid of a nightmare is a good memory, and some warm milk."

I walked with Mikey to the kitchen.

I got a sippy cup that Zoey also bought and a mug for myself.

I made both Mikey and I warm milk to drink.

I kind of wished I could talk to Mikey and that he could have opened up to me and told me what his nightmare was about, but I couldn't.

When I finished my milk, I sighed.

"That hit the spot." I said

Mikey babbled and pointed at me.

"What?" I asked Mikey pointed to my bare wrist.

"Oh." I said "I kind of, gave it away."

Mikey shook his head and gave me a 'What!?' look.

"Yeah." I sighed

Mikey started babbling again. "W-w ai?"

"Why?" I said "Well, I had to save your brothers. You know?"

Mikey babbled a little angrily.

"Don't worry." I said "It was worth it." But, I touched my bare wrist, it wasn't really.

Mikey threw his sippy cup into the sink.

"I get it." I said "You're mad, but we can always get the bracelet back."

Mikey stared at me.

Then, Mikey walked back to the room all by himself.

I just sat there in awe.

Mikey was definitely a unique person.

I yawned and walked back into Donnie's lab.

In Donnie's lab, all the baby turtles were playing around.

"Hey!" I said

Raph looked at me, then stuck his tounge out at me.

"Guys!" I said "this isn't funny!"

I grabbed for Donnie, but he dodged me.

I tried blocking Leo, but he just turned around.

Raph and Mikey ran around the room, laughing. It was chaos.

I stopped chasing them and just sat in the middle of the room.

"Why?" I asked them "Why won't you guys just listen?"

Tears rolled down my face and dropped to the floor.

The turtles stopped.

"I get that you guys are babies and that you don't know any better, but don't you know how worried I am?" I cried more, "I have to find a way to reverse what happened, or else you all will never return to nornal! Do you all want to be stuck babies forever?" I cried.

The turtles had never seen me cry before.

"I try putting a smile on my face." I said "I tried being nice, but I've just been hiding my worry. If you four never turn back, New York will never be safe! That's why it's so important that you listen to me, Zoey, and April. You guys have to stay safe until we figure out how to fix this. I'm sorry I called you overprotective. I'm sorry I played that prank on you Raph, I'm sorry any of this even happened. But, please at least, for tonight listen to me."

I just cried more.

Leo walked up to me.

I looked at him.

Baby Leo smiled at me.

The others did the same.

"Guys..." I said and hugged them "I promise you'll return to normal soon."

Donnie then, pushed over the box from earlier and the sphere fell onto the floor.

"Wait..." I said and thought for a second. "Maybe if you touch this thing again, you'll all return back to normal!" Donnie nodded.

"Donnie! You truly are a genius!" I said

Donnie gave me a look that said, 'I know' all over it.

Leo touched the sphere, followed by Raph, Mikey, and Donnie.

There was a purple light that filled the whole room.

An then...

I groaned and opened my eyes.

My head hurt.

"What's going on?" I muttered.

I immediately remembered what had happened. "Leo! Donnie! Mikey! Raph!" I called out.

I heard someone groaning in the room.

"Yeah?" Said a gruff, slightly annoyed voice.

I ran towards the voice. "Raph!" I said and smiled. I hugged Raph. "You're back to normal!" I said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Raph

I let go of Raph. "You don't remember?" I asked

"Don't remember what?" Asked Raph

I just sighed. "Nothing." I said

"Dudes." I heard Mikey say "I had the weirdest dream." I walked over to Mikey.

"What was the dream about?" I asked

"Anchovies." Said Mikey, he shuddered "I hate anchovies. Anchovies used to give me nightmares as a kid."

So that's what the dream was about...

Leo sat up. "Why am I in Donnie's lab?" "No reason." I said

Donnie sat up. "Why do I feel so refreshed? Like I just drank some chocolate milk."

"Um..." I said, remembering what Donnie had done earlier.

"I dunno." I said

Zoey and April walked into the room.

"What the-?" Said Zoey "They're back to normal!"

I nodded.

"What are they talking about?" Asked Donnie "And why is April here?"

"No reason." Said April, her cheeks grew red. She was probably remembering what had happened when Donnie was a baby.

"Well." Said Zoey, picking up the sphere on the ground. "Now we know how to reverse the effect."

"Yeah." Said April, putting her hand on the sphere "And now we know how dangerous it is too."

The sphere glowed purple.

"Aw crud." Said Zoey.

And then, well, you know.

**Well that's the way the cookie crumbles, anyways hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Aideu, Namaste, and goodbye! Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone! It took a long time to update for two reasons. 1. I wanted to post this closer to Halloween and since it is just next week, I decided to post it now. And 2. I kept getting distracted. Hey! Don't look at me like that! Anyways, ColorlessRainbow and my other assistants really helped in making this chapter so, thanks to all my assistants. Enjoy everyone! **

It was a couple days after the whole baby incident.

We kept the sphere locked away in a glass container. Donnie kept the key and hid it somewhere he said the rest of us "would never find." I still wondered who sent it to April and why though.

The turtles never regained their memories of what had happened while they were babies.

April started acting weird around Donnie, but after a while, the awkwardness melted away. I suspected that April was thinking about Donnie, more than she had before. I didn't bother her about it though. I felt that she had to figure out the complete truth on her own.

The only weird thing that the turtles ever noticed was the fact that for a while after the incident, they had on and off naps and also kept craving milk. Whenever Mikey ate pizza afterwards he always commented how he felt that he hadn't eaten pizza in forever.

It also took a while for our nightly patrolling to continue because the turtles kept sleeping suddenly and waking up suddenly too.

I kept working on Zoey ' s cat costume. I got her a cat ear headband and a tail too. The cat costume itself was all black, including a black skirt. We got her gloves that had paw prints on the palm. The paw prints were purple and Zoey absolutely adored it.

Halloween was not too far away and there was a certain excitement in the air.

Everyone was working on their costumes, I even caught Raph working on his once. Leo used trash materials and Donnie asked me to help him with his cloak and hat. Mikey worked so hard that sometimes, I'd walk into his room to remind him he missed dinner and he was fast asleep on a desk in his room.

I always made sure to cover up his back with a blanket so he wouldn't get cold before leaving his dinner on his desk.

Zoey never stopped being awesome and continued work on Alex. The closest she ever got to actually fixing Alex was this once when Alex opened his/her eyes. But, she shut down a second later.

Leo continued watching his show every once in a while and once I played a multi player game with him.

And then, the night of Halloween came.

"Zoey!" I yelled "Come get your costume!"

Leo walked out of his room in his armor, it was made out of cleaned trash cans and looked like the real thing. He had a Katana in one hand and a cleaned trash can lid in the other meant as a shield. He had a blue cape that I helped him with, it connected to his shoulder pads. He also had a metal helmet I found once in the store while getting things, Leo wore that as well.

"Awesome costume Leo!" I said walking up to him.

Leo smiled. "Yeah." He said "You're right, a warrior suits me."

"You are a true warrior." I said and laughed.

"Where's Zoey?" I asked "She needs to put on her costume.

Leo shrugged and walked off to see his costume in a mirror I once bought.

I knocked on Mikey ' s door.

"Mikey?" I called "Are you ready for trick or treating?"

Mikey then suddenly opened the door and jumped out.

He wore a green and orange shirt that was Robin Hood styled He had a white Robin Hood hat with a brown feather in it. His color choices didn't really match. He also had a black strap that held up his arrows and the container that holds the arrows. He had a bow in his hand.

"Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun duuuun!" Mikey said,"I am Mikey Hood!"

"Work on your name." I said simply

"Alright!" Mikey said and saluted me.

He jumped away.

I laughed.

I moved on to Raph's room.

"Raph." I said "Do you know where Zoey is?"

Raph walked out of the room in his barbarian costume.

He had a helmet with two horns, one was red, the other was white. He had an ax, I bought it in the store for him. He had a fur-like material on his wrists, ankles and around his shell To hold up the material, he had black leather straps that had spikes on them.

"Nice costume." I said

"Right." Said Raph, "And no, I have no idea where Zoey is."

"Fine." I said and walked to Donnie's lab.

"Hey Donnie." I said, walking into the lab.

Donnie smiled. He had a purple robe and hat. His staff now had some sort of crystal on the top. A white beard hung from the hat. Donnie wore a simple costume.

"Do you know where Zoey is?" I asked

"No." Said Donnie "But, where's your costume."

"Oh." I said and remembered I hadn't planned to make myself a costume.

"Um, I'm not wearing one. It's fine though." I said "I never planned to do anything this Halloween anyways.

"What?" Asked Donnie "So you're not coming?"

I shook my head sadly.

"Hey, don't worry." I said "You guys are gonna have fu-"

Zoey tapped my shoulder. I turned to see her.

"Zoey!" I said "Where have you been!? You need to put on your costume!"

Zoey shook her head. "Come here first!" She grabbed my hand and lead me to the room.

Donnie left his lab to see his brothers. The room was dark.

"What's this all about?" I asked Zoey

Zoey led me to the middle of the room.

"It's a present." She said "For my best friend!"

She flicked the lights on.

Before me stood a chair, and on that chair was a costume "What?" I said

Zoey smiled. "I realized that you didn't have a costume, so I got you one!"

I almost cried.

"Thanks so much!" I said and hugged Zoey.

Zoey smiled and took her costume from my hands.

"Let's get dressed and have a fun night!" Said Zoey

I smiled. "Alright!"

I got dressed in my costume. It looked like a bride's gown, except it looked more like a corpse bride dress.

I had.

White gloves and my hair was up into a bun, there was a small veil for my hair that was pulled back and a black rose in my bun for decoration. I had long white socks with white shoes. My skirt was a little short, but it had a small train that fell gracefully and barely touched the ground.

My top had spaghetti straps. And on my neck was a white chokee. The dress also had a gray ribbon wrapped around my waist. The dress looked pretty normal, but it was very meaningful to me.

When Zoey and I walked out of the room Donnie looked surprised.

"I thought you didn't have a costume." He whispered to me when I walked by.

"Yeah, well Zoey surprised me." I whispered back.

"Alright!" Said Zoey turning to everyone before we left the lair. "Make sure everyone has a bag!"

We all grabbed a bad from Zoey ' s stack accordingly.

Zoey smiled and continued. "Halloween is very serious people!" She shouted "There's many things that can and will happen tonight, but just remember that the most important thing, is to get candy."

"Um Zoey." I said "Don't you mean to have fun?"

"Oh yeah." Said Zoey "That too. Anyways let's go!"

We walked to April's house and Donnie almost fainted at the sight of her. She wore a yellow dress that looked like Belle ' s dress from Beauty and the Beast except the skirt was shorter.

April had her hair tied up and wore high heels that weren't too high.

"Let's go." She smiled and we handed her a bag.

At our first house, a kind couple smiled at our costumes and threw a little something into each of our bags.

"What did you get April?" Asked Zoey

"Two king sized candy bars."

"What about you Scarlett?"

"Same."

"What about you Donnie?"

Donnie looked sadly at his bag. "I got a rock." He said and held up his rock.

We went to the next house.

"Oooh!" Said Mikey after looking into his bag "I got a Nitter Bitter Butter Bar!" Mikey held up his candy bar.

"Mikey." I said "That's a Butterfinger."

There was an awkward silence.

Raph groaned and pulled out his candy. It was a box of can hearts. "Positive notes to make you a better person!" Was written on the box.

I snickered.

"What did you get Donnie?" I asked

"I got another rock." Donnie answered.

"Why are people giving rocks out?" Asked Zoey "That's weird."

"New York." I said and shook my head.

"I'll give you some of my candy." Said Zoey and she handed Donnie a chocolate bar.

"Thanks." Donnie said and we continued our trick and treating.

After that, there were a few normal houses. We came to one where the man who came out was dressed as a hippie. Or at least I think he was wearing a costume.

"Hey Dudes." He said to us "Happy Halloween."

He handed us each bags of a cereal of some sort.

The bag read, "Bee Cherios, 'The Cereal for the Hippies of The World.' "

Inside were marshmallow peace signs mixed with cheerios shaped like peace signs as well.

"Gee..." I started "Thanks."

The man smiled and we walked away.

"That was strange." I commented once we left the house.

"What's with people and being positive?" Asked Raph

"I dunno." I said

We walked down the street and there were some more normal houses, until we came to this one house.

At the door was a kid, a boy, wearing exactly the same costume as Raph.

"What the!?" Raph and the boy pointed at each other.

"You're copying my idea!" They both yelled at each other. "No, you are!"

I didn't know what to say.

"Can we just get our candy and leave?" Asked Zoey, who was also uncomfortable there.

"No way." Said the kid, who wiped his nose. "Not until he (he pointed at Raph) admits I have a better costume than him!"

"What!?" Yelled Raph "Hay kid, you are the one who should be admitting my costume is better than yours!"

"For the live of - you BOTH have the SAME costume!" I yelled

"Whatever." The kid said "I'm not giving you any candy. Dressing up as turtles wearing costumes is stupid."

Zoey pulled out her freezing gun, which she later told me was called a Cyro-Ray. Zoey smiled mischievously.

"What if we told you that they aren't wearing turtle costumes?" She asked the boy.

The boy's eyes opened wide. "What?"

"It's very Hush-hush." Zoey said "Now that we told you, we'd have to, well dispose of you."

"No!" Said the boy who got down on his knees. "I'll do anything!"

"I belive that candy may help us get this off our minds." Said Zoey

The little boy gave us the whole bag. We left the house triumphantly.

"Zoey." I said "You weren't going to really hurt the kid right?"

"No." Said Zoey then she muttered "Maybe."

We continued our trick and treating experience.

It was just a little while afterward when a poster caught my eyes and stopped me in my tracks.

"Halloween Test Of Courage." Read the poster. And underneath, "Show Your Friends Your True Bravery."

"Hey guys." I said to the others. "Look at this."

Everyone else stared at the poster.

"Looks interesting." Said Raph

"Ooh! Let's do it!" Said Zoey

"I'm not sure." Said Leo

"I want to do it!" Said Mikey

"I dunno." Said Donnie

"Let's go!" Said April.

"I don't mind." Said Raph

We started walking in. "Oooh." I said "Spoooky." I laughed.

"You won't be laughing later." Said Raph "I bet I'll be the last one standing who hasn't wet their pants."

"As if." Zoey said "I scared the ghost at the haunted house in our school! I'm so going to last through this!"

I nodded, I was a bit nervous though.

We kept walking in the dark.

It was a cold night and my dress didn't have a lot of coverage to keep me warm. I rubbed my arms to keep myself from literally freezing.

"See?" Said Raph "This isn't scary at a-"

A ghost popped out of nowhere, scaring most of us. Zoey was the only one who wasn't scared. Instead, she laughed.

The ghost looked surprised, but then just walked back into the shadows.

We stared at the spot where the ghost was, then Zoey, then the ghosts spot, then Zoey.

"You guys should have seen the looks on your faces!" Zoey laughed "And the way April jumped into Donnie's arms was hilarious!" Zoey erupted into laughter.

"What?" I asked and turned.

April, now with a red face had jumped into Donnie's arms. Like they do in Scooby Doo. Donnie was blushing and he set April down.

We continued foward.

"I guess you're not so tough now Raph!" Laughed Zoey

Raph growled. "I was just testing you." Raph said, "I was just pretending to be sca-"

There was another jump scare. Raph screamed, followed by everyone else, who hugged each other in fear.

Zoey laughed even more.

I groaned. "This is going to be a long night." I said

We left the Test Of Courage, Zoey laughed through the whole thing.

The rest of us would have a hard time sleeping that night.

We trick or treated for a while longer, but soon it grew very late and we all had to go back to the lair.

April sighed. "I'm too sleepy to just go home." She said "I'm telling Aunt Agatha that I'm sleeping over at a friend's house."

April pulled out her phone.

"Goodbye sweet dreams." I said

I lay on the floor.

Zoey sat next to me. "How was that scary?" She asked

"You have no idea." I said and smiled

"Let's see." I said and sat up "I don't feel ready for bed."

"I dunno." Raph said and stretched from side to side. "I'm ready to hit the hay."

"No wait!" Said Zoey "Let's at least watch a horror movie or two."

"What?" Said Leo

"Yeah." Said Zoey "My movies are in the room. I can get them and we can watch a few."

I yawned.

"Fine." Said Leo "But just a few."

Jumpscares were everywhere in the movies we watched.

The first one was called "The Squirrels"

Despite the name, the movie was horrifying...for most of us anyways.

Zoey laughed.

There were times when April and I just screamed so loud we hugged someone close to us. April sat next to Donnie, so...

Eventually, everyone (except Zoey) kept screaming and hugging one another.

Mikey had no one to hug, he was pretty isolated where he chose to sit, he hid under a pillow until the scary parts were over, which they rarely were.

And after one movie ended, we saw another. And another.

Around the middle of the third scary movie, Zoey wanted some popcorn.

Zoey got up. "Brb." She said to the rest of us.

"I'm coming with you!" Said Mikey

"No thanks." Said Zoey "I'm good."

Zoey left, but Mikey sat next to me in her place.

Then, the movie got very suspenseful. The main character was walking in a dark hall. I knew the antagonist would pop up out of nowhere.

I tried covering my eyes.

The suspense was killing me.

I didn't want to see.

Everyone shielded their eyes...and then.

"HEY GUYS! I GOT THE POPCORN!" Zoey burst as she walked into the room.

Everyone screamed.

After a second, I just flicked off the TV.

"That's enough for tonight." I said

"Guys." Said Mikey "I think I wet my shell."

"Are you sure we have to sleep in the den?" Asked Zoey

"Well." I said "After what we've been through tonight, it's hard to sleep in our own rooms. You can leave if you want."

"Nah." Said Zoey "This is cool."

Everyone was almost asleep.

I snuggled into my sleeping bag.

I yawned.

"Night Zoey." I said

"Night." Said Zoey

Then, we heard a faint scratching. I'm sure everyone's hearts stopped for a second.

"Zoey!" We all yelled.

"Fine." Zoey laughed "I'll stop!"

**I can say a lot about how I felt making this chapter, but I'll save you the long description and just say it was fun. I hope everyone has a fun halloween, and if you don't celebrate halloween, I hope you liked this chapter anyways. I added lots of things from anime and Charlie Brown. It was so much fun to write this because of all of the refrence I used from other things like Vocaloid. And i hope everyone reviews. Bye! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey what's up? I've been a bit sick lately and not feeling too good, but I pulled through and mmade this chapter. I made a Deviantart account and I posted pictures of Zoey and Scarlett for anyone who's interested, it's at .com What else to say? Oh yeah, so I had to go back and delete the last part of the last part that said "next time on Meeting tmnt" because I realized those weren't the plans. So, I went back and deleted it. I'm going to include a "next time on..." in this chapter, but this time it will be more reliable. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

A few days after Halloween:

"Let's go Leo! I'm starving!" Whined Mikey.

We were eating instant Ramen that Leo had prepared.

Leo grabbed three bowls and smiled.

"Yeah boy!" Said Mikey "Ramen!"

I slurped at my Ramen.

Raph was eating and reading a comic.

Zoey said she was in the lab, Donnie was too. They were working on something, I wondered what.

As we slurped away, a roach climbed onto the table.

It looked at me, who just blinked at it, then leo, then Mikey, we all did the same.

It then climbed onto Raph's chopsticks and stared at Raph.

Raph screamed. "Ah! Roach! Roach!"

"Woah, calm down." I said

Raph climbed onto the table with his weapon and tried squishing the roach.

Raph screamed, but the roach dodged his weapon.

Raph climbed onto the floor, screaming and trying to squish the roach.

Donnie and Zoey ran out of the lab. "Hey don't!" Yelled Zoey

"You'll smash him!" Donnie yelled.

"That's the point!" Raph yelled.

Zoey grabbed the roach. "Well you can't smash THIS roach. Okay?"

Zoey pet the roach in her hand. "He's special."

"Really Special." Donnie said in a singsong voice.

We walked up to them.

"Okay, I'm going to regret this, but Why is he so special Donnie?" Asked Leo

"Because I outfitted him with a remote controlled camera helmet." Donnie said.

"I helped." Said Zoey

"Well that explains how you two are special." Leo said.

"Scarlett, remember how you guys said your old school was TCRI?" Asked Donnie

"Yeah." I said

"Well we can use this roach to see whatever is going on in there. The computer let's us see what he sees." Said Donnie, he pulled out a laptop.

We saw footage of Raph screaming. Mikey and Zoey laughed.

"Ha!" Said Mikey "Turns out big, tough Raph is scared of cockroaches!"

"No I'm not!" Yelled Raph

"Oh yeah?" Asked Zoey "Let's go to the video!"

She pressed the replay button.

Mikey said "This is my favorite part!" Before Raph's scream.

When Raph screamed on camera, Mikey paused the video.

"Donnie." He said "Can I get this on a T-Shirt?"

"You wanna see my favorite part?" Asked Raph. He grabbed Mikey and threw him against the wall.

"Hey!" I said "That was a bit extreme, don't you think?"

Raph shrugged.

"We're going to spy on the Kraang with a cockroach!" Said Donnie triumphantly.

The roach squeaked in Zoey ' s hands.

"Come on roach number one, make papa proud!" Donnie said

Everyone was in the Shellraiser, not far from TCRI.

We all watched the screen and saw the roach make his way through TCRI.

We saw two Kraang droids talking.

One said. "Kraang has been on a diet that the humans know as gluten free. Kraang has already lost three Kraang-"

The roach moved elsewhere.

We saw two Kraang droids talking to one another next to a huge pool over green ooze.

"Wait what are those two talking about?" Asked Leo "Can you get closer to them?"

The roach inched closer.

"-that the Kraang invasion on the planet known as Earth will begin." We heard.

"That doesn't sound good." Leo said

"We will drill a hole into Earth." Said one Kraang droid

Behind him, a screen showed a picture of the plan.

Donnie used his T-Phone to get a picture of the plan.

"Woah." Donnie said "They're gonna bore a hole into Earth?"

"I'm guessing that's bad." Leo said

"It is unless you think the city needs a giant lava fountain." Donnie said

"Yep." Said Leo "That's bad."

"Goodbye harsh winters." Raph said

"Lava surfing rules." Mikey said

Leo turned "It definitely doesn't Mikey." He said

"We have to stop this!" I said

We turned our attention to the screen again.

"To execute the plan, Kraang must get that which is known as the diamond lens to be worth the drilling of the earth." Said a Kraang droid

"What does that mean?" Asked Raph.

"They need a diamond lens to make their drill work." Said Donnie "Now, shhhh!"

"Kraang is already on its way to the laboratory where the thing needed by Kraang is kept." Said the other Kraang droid

"What?" Asked Raph

Donnie sighed, "One of them is going to a lab to get it."

"Which lab?" Asked Raph

"Maybe, IF WE LISTEN, THEY'LL TELL US!" Yelled Donnie

Donnie moved the remote, the cockroach fell and the screen turned black.

"Great." I said sarcastically

"Thanks a lot Raph, we lost the signal!" Donnie yelled.

Donnie just sighed and continued typing on the computer.

"Aha!" He said after a while "I found the diamond lens! We can use this to track it to the laboratory!"

"Alright then let's go!" Leo said.

We all walked to our stations.

While Leo drove, we ran over something.

"I heard a thump." Leo said

"That doesn't sound good." Said Donnie

"I think it was more of a badump." Mikey said

"I heard a flap." Said Raph

"A flap?" Asked Donnie and Mikey

Raph slapped them.

"Flap." Raph said simply.

We walked out of the Shellraiser.

We saw a gigantic roach sprawled across the road.

"Ew what is that?" Asked Mikey "Smells like a butt sandwich."

Behind us, I heard Raph gag.

"Isn't it a roach?" I asked

"A gigantic one." Said Zoey

Donnie examined the roach.

"Hmmm...oh dear." He muttered "Would you look at that? Hideous and beautiful."

"So what is it Donnie?" Asked Leo

"The spy roach." Said Donnie

"What!?" Asked Raph "The what!?"

"The spy roach!?" Asked Zoey

"It must've been exposed to some Mutagen!" Said Donnie "See how his camera is now fused to his body?"

so this is what Mutagen did.

"Great Donnie, why don't you explain while we drive away from here at 1,000 miles an hour!?" Asked Raph. He ran for the Shellraiser door.

"Oh come on." Said Zoey "It won't hurt you."

"Maybe we should go." I said "Aren't cockroaches supposed to be able to live really long lives? I don't think they can get killed just by a bump."

"Are you afraid too?" Asked Leo

"No!" I said "But I don't think it's safe to just stay here when it may still be alive!"

"It's not like it's gonna stand up and come after us." Said Mikey

"Uh guys?" Asked Donnie

We turned.

The spy roach was standing up and held Donnie tightly.

"Or on second thought..." Said Mikey

The spy roach looked straight at Raph. Raph screamed.

Raph ran into the Shellraiser.

The spy roach threw Donnie against a wall.

"We need to stop him!" I yelled

Mikey, Leo, Zoey, Donnie, and I all threw ourselves at him.

Despite us, the roach kept walking as if we weren't even there.

"This cockroach is tough." Said Leo

"Naturally." Said Donnie "Cockroaches are one of the most resilient life forms on the planet."

"And the grossest." Added Mikey.

The spy roach slapped Mikey towards a wall, where Mikey slid down the wall and into a trash can.

"Sensitive roach." He said

"We're trapped!" Said Leo

The roach kept walking towards the Shellraiser.

"Guys!" Yelled Raph "Move out of the way!"

We all let go of the spy roach.

"Eat hot manhole covers!" Yelled Raph as he shot manhole lids at the spy roach.

He hit the roach once. The roach fell down.

"You got him!" I said

The roach twitched. "Oh no." Said Raph as he continued yelling and shooting at the roach.

"Woah Raph, ease up." Said Leo "I think you got him."

Raph shot one last manhole lid at the roach.

"What are we going to do with that thing?" Asked Zoey

"It doesn't matter." Said Leo "We need to get that diamond lens before the Kraang get it."

"Leo's right." Said Raph "Let's go."

"You just want to get away from that thing." Said Mikey

"Who wouldn't?" I asked

"Yeah." Said Raph. "Is that so wrong?"

"Um guys." Said Zoey "Its not even there anymore."

We all turned. The roach was gone.

"Oh no its gone!" Said Raph "Come on guys, we gotta move!"

Raph shoved us all into the Shellraiser.

"Okay, I get it." I said "Sheesh."

And we roared down the street.

When we got to the lab, we saw a van in front.

"I think they already picked it up." Said Donnie

"Wham that sucker!" Yelled Raph

Right now, he was being more aggressive than usual.

We smashed into the van, the van flipped over.

We all walked out of the van.

"Hault Kraang." Said Leo

The Kraang droids all got out of the van.

"The haulting of Kraang is not a thing that the ones who are called the turtles will be doing to Kraang." Said a Kraang droid

"Wrong." Said Leo "The haulting of the Kraang is exactly what the ones called turtles will be- you know what? Just hault!"

"I got the lens!" Raph called to us, he gripped the lens.

"Alright let's go!" I said

Just then, the roach fell from the sky.

Raph dropped the lens and hid behind the rest of us.

The roach cracked his neck and stared straight at us.

The Kraang droids shot at the roch, but it didn't even get injured.

"Mikey, Donnie, and Zoey you three take care of the street." Said Leo

"Roger." Said Zoey and she ran with Mikey and Donnie towards the roach.

"Scarlett and Raph, you guys are coming with me." Said Leo.

"Alright." I said.

We turned.

Raph wasn't there.

"Raph?" Asked Leo

"Raph!" I yelled.

I saw Mikey, Zoey, and Donnie edging towards the roach.

"Alright Roachy." Mikey said "Time to meet your maker."

"Wait," said Donnie "Isn't that me?"

"Exactly." Said Mikey and pushed Donnie towards the spy roach.

"Go get him tiger!" Zoey told him.

The spy roach grabbed Donnie by the face and shook and waved him around. I shook my head.

"The lens!" Said Leo, he pointed to a blue box on the ground.

We started pulling it towards the Shellraiser, but flying Kraang droids started shooting at us from above.

Leo and I both shielded ourselves, and ran away.

A Kraang droid grabbed the lens and started running away.

"They've got the lens again!" I yelled.

Leo was chased down an alleyway.

I jumped into the Shellraiser.

"Raph!" I yelled. I knew Raph was in here, I could feel it. "RAPH!"

I jumped out of the Shellraiser. "Raph!" I called out.

I heard mumbling from somewhere near me.

I crouched down.

I could hear the mumbling more clearly now.

"Why did it have to be a roach?" Said the voice.

"Raph!" I said

Raph screamed as I popped up out of nowhere.

"Don't worry!" I said "It's just me!"

Raph went back to muttering. "Why did it have to be a cockroach?"

Then, the Shellraiser was lifted up, the cockroach was standing there.

"A huge cockroach!" Raph screamed.

Donnie, Mikey, and Zoey came to the rescue. Both Zoey and Mikey held cans of bug spray.

"I didn't want to do this!" Zoey yelled "But you gave us no choice!"

"Take that spy roach!" Yelled Mikey.

They sprayed at the roch, who started to fall down and grow weaker.

"That's it!" I yelled "Get him guys!"

But, when Mikey and Zoey pressed the sprayer down, nothing came out.

"Oh no." Zoey started.

The roach stood up.

Raph tried hiding behind me.

Then, a van came out of nowhere and took the roach along with it.

We stared at the van, which roared away.

"That was unexpected." Zoey said

And then, the man driving the van jumped out of the vehicle and the van smashed into a wall and exploded.

"Yes!" Said Donnie "We did it!"

"So, where's the lens?" Asked Zoey

"Uhhh..." Said Raph

"Raph lost it." Said Leo, who walked up behind us. "Where were you Raph!?"

Raph didn't say anything.

"We need to stop the Kraang before they crack open Manhattan like an egg!" Leo said.

Raph sighed and nodded.

And we got into the Shellraiser and roared down the street again.

Sitting next to Raph was awkward after what had happened.

Raph didn't speak and neither did I.

"You messed up Raph." Said Leo "You have got to get your head together!"

"I know." Said Raph "This stupid Phobia is going to get the whole tram killed."

He sighed. "Listen, I'm - I'm sorry guys."

"Guys." Said Donnie "I know where they're drilling."

A map appeared on a screen near all of us.

It was a bit of a way to go.

"Alright guys." Said Leo "We have a little time before the Kraang start drilling.

Then, there was another badump.

"Woah." I said "What was that."

"I don't see anything outside." Said Donnie. "No wait...its back."

We all knew what "IT" was.

"What!?" Asked Raph. "Where is he!?"

Raph was hyperventilating.

"He's underneath the van! He's underneath the van!"

I saw a drill, drilling through the van floor.

"Ah!" I said "What do we do!?"

Raph wouldn't stop screaming about nonsense. Donnie and I tried getting him under control.

Leo skidded to a stop.

Leo banged his head against the steering wheel. "How does he keep finding us!?"

"Hmmm." Said Donnie "Well he could be using the homing signal I put on spy roach so that he could always find his way back to the lair."

"THERE'S A HOMING SIGNAL!?" Everyone yelled at Donnie

"Dude." Said Mikey "Even I would have turned that off."

"Well I've been a little distracted!" Yelled Donnie. He started typing on his keyboard. "Maybe I can use the signal to tap into his camera and see what he's seeing."

"None of this makes sense!" Raph yelled. "Why is he so mad at us!?"

"Aaand...got it!" Said Donnie. A clip played on the computer screen.

Raph was screaming and trying to squish the cockroach.

"Oh crud." Said Raph

"I don't think he's mad at us." Said Donnie "Raph, I think he's mad at you."

"Wow that's got to stink for someone who's afraid if cockroaches." Said Mikey

"No offense." Said Zoey "But he's right."

"I already got it, thanks." Said Raph "So, are there any more surprises?"

A saw drilled through the floor and waved itself in front of Raph's face.

"He has a saw!?"

**Oh Raph, you have no idea. Anyways:**

**Next time on Meeting TMNT: **

"The cockroach has a saw!?"

**That's all I want to give away right now, but if you've seen the episode already (which I'm guessing most of you have) you know how it ends. Anyways, please rereview and tell me tour thoughts about anything, my fanfiction, things going on in the real world, etc. Anyways. Bye! *Brofist**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey, Hey, Hey everyone! HHeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrre's Aiko! What's up? I haven't really updated in a while. Guess what tomorrow is? That's right Halloween! I'm dressing up as a raven! I'm gonna go around freaking people out by singing creepy songs! Yeah! Anyways, I've gotten lots of reviews about ideas for my fanfiction, and not to worry guys, I know what I'm doing and I've got so many ideas, and plus all of your wonderful ideas. Just know I always take your thoughts to mind. I also like how everyone who sent me ideas said 'please' it's nice you were all polite. So, anyways, everyone has been telling me to include a certain part in the story already, and I'm happy to tell you that in this chapter, it is finally happening! (No, not an April and Donnie thing, sorry guys! The other thing) enjoy!**

"The cockroach has a saw?" Yelled Raph.

I jumped to safety. "Of course!" I said sarcastically "Donnie, you just HAD to put a saw on the roach."

"It was her idea!" Donnie pointed to Zoey

Zoey shrugged. "Hey!," She said "It was just a suggestion, I didn't think he was actually going to do it!"

Leo shoved his way to the saw and cut it off of the arm that held it.

"Well he doesn't have it anymore." Said Leo "Donnie, the rest of us are going to keep the road busy."

"We are?" Asked Raph

Leo gripped Raph tightly. "Yes." He said "We are."

He turned to Donnie. "You need to fix the Shellraiser, fast."

We walked out of the Shellraiser, dragging Raph with us.

Outside, Raph whimpered and held onto Leo tightly.

"Hey, Spy roach." Said Leo aloud. "Raph's right here, come and get him!"

"Really?" Asked Raph "You're using me as bait!?"

"Yep." Said Leo, without hesitation.

I started laughing.

"Don't worry Raph." Said Zoey "I'm sure nothing will happen, after all, we're protecting you."

"I'm doomed." Said Raph

The spy roach crawled out from under the Shellraiser.

"You want him?" I asked "Come get him."

We started running, dragging Raph with us. Raph screamed all the while. The spy roach was hot on our trail.

We left Raph alone in an alley, while the rest of us jumped up the walls, something I learned to do during training and patrolling.

Raph screamed. "Don't leave me here!" "Nothing's gonna happen Raph." I said "Trust us for once."

Raph whimpered.

When the spy roach walked into the alley, Raph screamed more.

Then, Leo, Mikey, Zoey, and I all fell from the rooftops, holding a trash can downwards.

"Sorry." Said Zoey "Turtle is off the menu tonight!"

We trapped the roach in the trash can. We all started kicking and hitting the trash can to make sure it stayed strong.

Leo grabbed a golf club, it was alley trash, and he hit the can. I kicked the can. Zoey and Mikey both banged their heads on the can, although I felt they did it mostly for fun.

But, the can wasn't strong enough. The spy roach threw off the can, with us on it.

Raph screamed. "I thought you guys said nothing would happen to me!"

"Sorry." Said Zoey "At this point, it's every man for themselves. Good luck!"

Raph screamed as the spy roach chased him.

We stood up.

"Alright." Said Leo "Let's split up. Scarlett and Mikey go chase Raph and the spy roach. Zoey, stay with me while we try to find something to stop the spy roach."

I nodded. "Come on Mikey."

"Yay!" Said Mikey "I get to be on the awesome team!"

"Hey!" Said Leo and Zoey at the same time.

But, Mikey and I were already running down the street.

We could hear Raph screaming.

"I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid!" He told himself, but he saw the roach behind him and said. "Scratch that, I'm afraid!"

"Wow he's really scared." Said Mikey

"Yep." I said

We followed Raph into a dead end alley.

He heard our footsteps and cowered, not looking at us.

"I'm sorry I tried to smash you okay? I'm sorry." He said

Then it occurred to me that he thought we were the spy roach.

He continued. "I've learned my lesson, I'll be nicer! I-I won't try to squish small bugs. I'll listen! Just don't hurt me!"

Mikey nudged me with his elbow as if he were saying, 'watch this'. He cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Under one condition." Mikey said in a raspy voice.

Raph whimpered and put his hands on his head. "Anything!"

"Be good to Michelangelo." Mikey said

"Wait, what?" Asked Raph

I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Let him read your comics once in a while." Mikey said.

Raph turned around.

"Mikey!" He yelled and kicked Mikey.

Leo and Zoey walked towards us from the alley entrance.

Mikey hid behind me. "Ow!" He said "So much for learning your lesson!"

I laughed.

"Good job Raph." Said Leo

"What're you talking about!?" Asked Raph "Where's the bug?"

Leo turned.

Zoey stood in front of the spy roach, except now the spy roach was stone.

"I call it, 'Raph's Greatest Fear." Said Zoey. "Hey, Scarlett! I finally made art!"

I smiled. "Good job." I said

"Concrete." Said Zoey "It does wonders."

"Oh." Said Raph and he walked up to the spy roach. "Look at you, not so tough now are you roachy?"

Raph tapped on the roach ' s solid head.

"You're just a-" The head fell off. Raph looked inside the roach. "-hollow shell..."

"What?" Said Leo "He must've molted then!"

"Roaches molt?" Asked Raph

"Yeah." I said. "When roaches get-"

"Get what?" Asked Raph

"Bigger." I said

Leo, Mikey, and Zoey turned.

"Dude." Said Mikey "You're not joking about that."

Behind us, was a huge, disgusting, white, cockroach. He spat at us and spread it's wings which had a special, but weird and abnormal, pattern on it that glowed.

"A cockroach." Said Raph "It had to be a cockroach."

The roach flew in the air.

"And it flies!" Said Raph.

We screamed as the now flying roach chased us.

We ran into an alley.

Raph tripped and fell from fear.

He screamed and the roach swooped down and scooped him up.

"Raph!" I yelled.

I saw the roach fly, Raph whimpering and groaning.

And then, the roach LICKED RAPH!

He licked him!

Raph looked like he was going to puke. I was going to puke too.

The roach continued flying and I chased after it.

Then, the roach dropped Raph into a dumpster.

"Thank goodness." I sighed in relief. At least Raph was on the ground now.

I ran into the alley where Raph was dropped.

Raph sighed and sat up in the dumpster.

"Raph!" I said "Come on, we need to get out of here!"

"Okay." Raph said and turned to me.

Then, a roach crawled on his arm and Raph screamed and tried squishing it.

The spy roach hovered behind us.

"You had to remind him!" I yelled at Raph. "Do you never learn!?"

Raph screamed.

I hauled him out of the dumpster and we ran to the Shellraiser.

"Start the engine, start the engine!" Raph yelled at Leo.

We climbed into the Shellraiser.

"Donnie, did you fix this thing?" Asked Leo.

"We've got bugger problems." Said Donnie. "We have to stop that drill!"

In my mind, I slapped myself. How could we have forgotten about our previous engagement!?

Raph clicked a button and on a screen we saw the roach outside.

Raph groaned.

Then, he started shooting from inside. He shot trash balls at the roach. The roach was unaffected.

"What the-!?" Started Raph

The roach opened the Shellraiser door, but Mikey kicked him back outside. "Hya! Take that!" Said Mikey.

Then, the Shellraiser finally started moving and we drove away.

"I had my chance and I couldn't face it!" Said Raph "I just - couldn't do it!"

"Look on the bright side." Said Mikey "In a few minutes we'll all melt in a lava fountain."

Mikey thought a second. "Okay, that sounded brighter in my head."

"How was that bright in your head?" I asked

Mikey shrugged.

"The laser drill is just past the front gate." Said Donnie. "Kraang droids everywhere. I hope you have a plan."

"I'm gonna ram through the gate and we'll go from there." Said Leo

"Works for me." Donnie said

Next to me, Raph was sulking.

He hid his face in his crossed arms.

I stared at him and he lifted his head and stared back with a bored, but slightly sorry expression on his face.

He hid his face again. I sighed.

Then, I heard beeping.

"We got company." Said Donnie "Again."

We heard bumping from somewhere either outside or inside the Shellraiser. "What was that?" Asked Raph "Where is it!?"

Everyone looked to the ceiling.

The roach opened a hole into the roof. He reached in and grabbed Mikey, who screamed.

Donnie and I grasped for Mikey. The roach flew away with him.

"It's got Mikey!" Yelled Donnie.

"We've got to do something!" Said Leo Raph stood up. "I'll stop it." He said

"You don't have to do this just to prove you're not afraid." Said Leo

"I am afraid." Said Raph "And that's why I have to do this."

He opened an opening in the floor.

"I'm coming Mikey." Said Raph "No six foot, and gross cockroach is going to eat my brother." He jumped into the opening.

After a second, Leo turned the car and Raph, in a go cart, drove towards the roach.

A little while later, Mikey returned through the opening in the ceiling.

And the Shellraiser was silent for a while.

"Now what?" I asked

"We stop the drill." Said Leo

I smiled "Then what are we waiting for?"

And we roared down the street.

We approached the destination at high speed.

The Kraang started closing the gate.

"Alright guys, get ready." Said Leo "We're going in."

Everyone nodded.

Then, the Shellraiser came to a hault. Everyone skidded foward.

Mikey groaned. "Are we in?" He asked

I heard gunshots from outside.

Leo picked up what looked like a communicator.

"Raph!" He said "Where are you! It's up to you you're the only one who can save us now!"

"I'm on it!" I heard Raph reply.

We had to sit tight for a while, but I heard lots of commotion outside.

Eventually, Leo was able to move the Shellraiser again.

So, we drove out of there.

When we got back to the lair, we were reunited with Raph, who got lots of praise for basically saving the day.

And even after a while, Leo still praised Raph.

"Well Raph." He said "You faced your fear and saved the city, not bad for a Wednesday."

"Yeah." Said Zoey "Not bad."

"Good job!" I said and gave him a thumbs up.

"Faced my fear?" Asked Raph "I CONQUERED it!"

He grabbed Mikey.

"I looked my fear in the eye and zapped it into dust!"

"Wow." Mikey said

I wished I had seen it. The Shellraiser cameras couldn't see the whole battle, only small moments.

"So you're not afraid of cockroaches anymore?" Asked Zoey

"Nope." Said Raph

"Then you won't mind the one I just slipped into your shell." Mikey said.

Raph's eyes grew wide.

And as Raph ran around the room screaming, and everyone else laughed, Zoey pulled out her phone. And when Raph had finished screaming, he asked what Zoey had done.

"Auto tune!" Said Zoey in a singsong voice.

She played the recording of Raph screaming, but now it had background music and everything.

"Best ring tone ever." I said and laughed.

Raph was mad at first, but then calmed down.

"Um Scarlett." He said "Your hand."

"Yeah?" I asked not suspecting anything. "What about it?"

"Where's your bracelet? Didn't you wear one on there before? One that you, like, never took off. Where is it?"

A deep, nervous feeling formed inside me.

The truth was out.

**What did I say? I told you guys so! Oh the excitement I feel right now! I can tell you guys are buzzing with anticipation, oh the suspense is killing us all! Well, then, here's a small something for you. **

**Next Time On Meeting TMNT:**

Everyone surrounded me.

"He's right." Said Leo "Didn't you wear a bracelet there before?"

I didn't answer.

"Where is it?" Asked Mikey.

I hid my face.

I didn't have the courage to tell them the truth, what really happened.

**I know, you want even MORE! But, for now, that's all I can give you. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Also, continue giving me ideas, because either just might use them. Or, you can review just to ssay hi. Anyways, Bye! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone! I'm not gonna ssay much because I know you all want to skip to the story, so all I have to say is enjoy this chapter. **

"Where's your bracelet Scarlett?"

I didn't say a word. What could I say?

"Yeah." Said Leo "Didn't you have a really important bracelet or something that you never took off?"

I took a step back, my hand on my bare wrist.

"I...I..." My mouth didn't say anything else.

"Where is it?" Asked Raph

I looked to the ground, thinking maybe they'd ignore me and do something else, but they didn't.

"They might as well know." Said Donnie.

"What?" Asked Raph "You knew!?"

"Yes." Said Donnie

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Leo

"I assumed she'd tell you on her own time." Said Donnie "Now I see, she didn't."

Tears started forming in my eyes.

I hated it when people argued because it reminded me of my parents.

I was afraid that the people who were arguing would separate. Like my parents.

"Stop." I croaked. My voice was breaking and cracking as I spoke.

I looked up with tears in my face.

"I...I gave away my bracelet." I said

I burst into tears.

"What?" Asked Leo

"Why?" Asked Raph

I couldn't talk, my mouth opened, but no sound came out.

"It was back when Snakeweed was attacking you guys and there was no escape." Said Zoey

"But, Karai helped us." Said Leo

"No." I said. My voice returned. "She asked for my bracelet in return for her help."

"So, you sacrificed your bracelet for...us?" Asked Raph

"Of course." I said, still crying. "I couldn't let you guys get beat up back there. I just couldn't. I asked for Karai to help, she asked for my bracelet and I gave it to her."

I started crying harder.

"I'm sorry." I said "But I had to save you two somehow."

I started crying harder.

I sat on the floor and wrapped my arms around my knees and cried more. There was silence. I cried for a while longer. I almost thought everyone had left, but they hadn't.

Raph, Leo, Donnie, Zoey, and Mikey surrounded me.

Raph sat next to me and smiled.

"Thanks." He said "For helping us back there."

I looked up.

"B-but, my bracelet is gone, and you all knew how important it was, you aren't mad?" I asked

Leo shook his head "No way." He said "You helped us, we aren't mad for that."

I smiled and started wiping away my tears.

"So, where's the bracelet now?" Asked Donnie

I was silent.

"It's that guy isn't it?" Asked Mikey "When we first saved Leatherhead, I saw you and Zoey talking to him."

"Me too." Said Raph "Was it him?"

I felt like I might cry again, but I held the tears back.

"I think he might have it." I said

"Then let's go." Said Raph. He stood up and started walking out the lair. To the Shellraiser.

"What?" I asked

"We need to get your bracelet back, duh!" Said Zoey smiling.

"But how?" I asked.

"TCRI." Donnie said simply and started walking away too.

"Wait, are you guys serious?" I asked "You...We might get hurt or something."

"Yeah." Said Leo. He turned to face me. "But, you helped us, so now it's our turn."

Everyone turned and smiled.

"Let's go." Said Mikey

"Come on Scarlett." Zoey said

I stared at everyone for a few seconds. Everyone was so confident, it made me happy they all came together as a group.

Everyone, doing all this to help me.

I smiled.

"Alright, let's go!"

We all jumped into the Shellraiser.

Donnie made a few modifications and we were off.

We roared down the streets, we were getting my bracelet. Everything was going to be okay.

Leo turned to us.

"Almost there-" The Shellraiser shook.

Everyone flew out of their seats and fell onto the floor.

Leo reached for the wheel and pulled over.

"What was that?" I asked

"Dude." Mikey said "That was awesome."

Zoey walked out the door. She looked around. "Just a cat!" She called back.

"Aw!" Said Mikey "A cat!?"

Mikey looked outside, the rest of us followed.

A black cat stood in the middle of the road, with three kittens. One of the Shellraiser ' s wheels had popped.

"Wow." I said "That's a really protective mom."

Zoey walked foward to pet the cat. "She's so pretty." Zoey said.

"Looks like we have a flat tire." Donnie said.

"What now?" Asked Raph "We're gonna walk the rest of the way?"

"No." Donnie said "I have a spare, don't worry."

Everyone walked back inside the Shellraiser while Donnie fixed the tire.

Zoey left the cat outside.

"I wish I had a cat." Mikey commented.

"Maybe we should get a cat and take it to the lair." Zoey suggested

"I don't think Master Splinter would like that idea." Said Leo

"Splinter doesn't have to be afraid." I said "The cat wouldn't hurt him."

"I guess so." Said Leo "So, what are you going to do once we get your bracelet back?"

I thought. "I'm going to kick Zac ' s butt!" I said

Raph laughed. "Don't you have a crush on that guy or something? You wouldn't do that."

I huffed. "Yeah I would." I said

"Leave the butt kicking to us." Raph said "Just stay safe out there okay?"

I stared at Raph. "Okay." I said "I'll stay out of the fight."

I sighed.

"Hey guys, after this, can we just...not fight for a while?"

"What?" Asked Leo "Why would we do that?"

"Because." I said "I don't know why, but I have the strangest feeling that something bad might happen. If that's the case, we should all take a small break from this stuff."

Leo Raph, Mikey and Zoey stared at me.

"Sure." Mikey said "We can get a cat." He smiled

"I can work on Alex." Said Zoey

"We can start being a family." I said

Raph and Leo nodded.

"Alright," Leo said

I smiled.

Donnie walked back into the Shellraiser. "Let's go." He said.

I smiled.

"Come on." Leo said

We drove to TCRI.

I took a moment to stare at the huge building.

A long time ago, I had hoped to never come back here. Yet, here I was.

We knew that the Kraang would be inside, we expected a fight.

But, there was no one in the lobby or the floors after that.

"This is strange." I said "No one's here." "This is weird." Said Leo

We continued roaming around the building.

"What's going on?" I asked myself.

We came to an area where we all got headaches.

"What is this?" Asked Zoey in pain.

I gripped my head.

We exited the area.

"I think that's where they are." Leo said.

"What?" I asked

Raph looked back to the hallway we had been in when we were attacked by the severe headaches. "Maybe that is it." He said

I looked back with everyone else.

What if that was where my bracelet was?

"I'll go." Said Zoey. "I'll check this place out."

"What about when you get a headache?" I asked

"I'll come right back." Said Zoey

Everyone was silent.

"I guess that means no one is opposed to the idea." Said Zoey "I'm going."

Zoey turned to face the hall and ran through it. I could practically feel her pain.

Zoey kept running through though and looked from side to side, at all the doors.

At the end of the hall, was a huge entrance door.

Zoey ran to it and tried tugging it open.

Occasionally, she gripped her head and groaned.

"Come back!" I thought in my head, but Zoey didn't turn around or come back.

Zoey continued trying to open the door.

She seemed to be both confused and dazed.

It was as if she told herself to remember something, but she couldn't remember what it was.

Then, she took a Bobby pin out of her pocket and wiggled it through the keyhole on the door. The door opened up, leading to another hallway.

I was sure Zoey could no longer handle the pain at this point.

Zoey collapsed on the other side of the door and panted hard.

"Zoey!" I called out "Are you okay?"

Zoey panted a few more times. "Yeah." She said "On this side, there's no effect. Run through guys!"

Everyone was a little hesitant.

"Come on." I said, eager to get by bracelet.

"Alright." Said Donnie "Let's try this."

Everyone prepared to run,

Three

Two

One

Go!

We ran through the hall.

My head hurt and felt like it would split open. I kept running though. The pain was becoming unbearable.

"Come on!" Zoey called "Almost there everyone!"

I shut my eyes. And then, the pain stopped.

It was so suddenly, I barely noticed when the pain stopped.

I looked around. I was in the other hall, everyone else was too.

"What was that?" Asked Leo

"Some sort of force field." Donnie said "It was the type that inflicts pain."

"Looks like someone really didn't want people to come in here." Said Mikey

"What are they hiding in this hallway?" Asked Raph "That's the real question here."

We stared walking into the hall, when we heard voices.

"-Tonight we bring HER back from the grave." Said a familiar voice.

Zac. I shushed everyone and we listened to the conversation.

I heard Karai ' s voice.

"You went through an awful lot of trouble to get that necklace or whatever it is."

"Oh it's much more than that, THEY don't know that though. They just think it's a meaningful gift." Said Zac

We walked towards the door at the end of this hall where the voices were coming from.

Karai said "So why did you ask me to get that for you anyway?"

Zac chuckled. "You're very smart Karai. I needed someone from the Foot Clan to help me."

"So you're saying we should join forces?" Asked Karai

"Why not?" Said Zac "Alone, we both have no hope of getting the turtles or the other thing we each want most, but together, we can defeat anyone who opposes us."

"Hmmm." Karai said "I see your point. But, I'm sure Shredder wouldn't dare combine forces with the Kraang."

"I'm sure you can persuade him." Said Zac "After all, you are Shredder ' s daughter.

Behind me, I heard small gasps of shock and surprise.

I'm sure though that Mikey and Leo were confused on who Karai even was, but they didn't like the sound of her being Shredder ' s daughter.

"I'll see what I can do." Said Karai "But that doesn't explain why you needed that bracelet."

"There's an old legend." Said Zac "Of Grandfather Clock that hold the Guardian of Time inside. I belive that this bracelet holds the key to that Grandfather Clock."

"So, you're saying that you want to open that clock?" Asked Karai "But where is it?"

"Worry not." Zac said "We've already gotten it. And once the Guardian of Time is out, we can ask her to peek into the future and tell us how to stop the turtles."

"Smart." Said Karai "If it actually works."

"Oh it will work, trust me." Said Zac. "Now, for our next topic of discussion. I need the help of the Foot Clan to get two people."

"Who?" Asked Karai

There was a small ruffling sound.

"April O'Neal and her cousin Scarlett."

My eyes grew wide.

"And what if I don't do as you ask?" Asked Karai

"Then." Said Zac "I'll take care of them myself."

I kicked the door open.

"Give me my bracelet back!" I yelled

"Ah Scarlett." Said Zac. He smiled and looked at me with his icy blue eyes.

"The operation is up!" Said Zoey "We know what you're planning!"

"Yeah!" Said Donnie "You're gonna hurt April!"

Zac smiled and laughed.

I didn't know what was so funny.

"I find it hilarious that you all actually think you can stop me." Said Zac.

"Maybe we can." I said

Karai sat on a metal table. She smiled shrewdly at us.

"Hello." She said "Long time, no see."

I clenched my teeth at her.

"You won't win." I said "We will get my bracelet back and we will defeat you."

"Yeah." Said Mikey "The good guys win and the bad guys lose."

Zac started laughing hysterically. "Don't you know? Good can't win this time!"

He grabbed my bracelet from its spot on the table.

"Good has to follow the rules."

Zac ran out of the room and into the hall.

"Hey!" I yelled after him "We're not done with you!"

Karai smiled and back flipped off the table. She ran past us and smiled.

"You guys aren't getting away with this!" I yelled.

Karai ignored me and continued running along with Zac.

"If they join forces, that could mean big trouble." Donnie said

"I don't think Karai is gonna join forces with the Kraang." Said Leo "There's good in her, I know it."

"Let's just stick to our original plan!" Zoey said "If we don't get that bracelet back, I see big trouble in our future."

Everyone stopped to stare at Zoey.

Zoey laughed.

"Sorry." She said

We continued running after Zac and Karai.

They ran into a huge laboratory.

Zac jumped up to a Grandfather Clock. It had special designs on it and looked ancient.

"No!" I said

I grabbed a beaker from a workbench and threw it at Zac.

The beaker shattered, but Zac looked fine.

"What the?" I mumbled under my breath. Zac turned to face us. His eyes started glowing.

"Scarlett!" Zoey yelled. She jumped up and grabbed the bracelet out of Zac ' s hand. "Catch!"

I saw the bracelet fly through air towards me.

I reached out for the bracelet.

I grabbed the bracelet. It seemed like an eternity since I last felt it.

"Alright, let's go!" Yelled Leo "We've got the bracelet!"

Mikey and Donnie turned and started running towards the exit.

"Wait!" Zoey called out to us.

Karai and Zac stood at the end of the room.

Zac held Zoey tightly.

"Zoey!" I called out and started running back for her.

I wanted to hit Zac hard I wanted to make him feel pain.

I ran towards Zac.

Behind me, I heard the Turtles yelling to me.

"Careful!" I heard

"Scarlett!" I heard.

But I ignored this.

And at the last moment, Karai pulled out a gun, much like a water gun, filled with green ooze inside.

"Sayonara." She said.

And she pulled the trigger.

**You're all probably mind blown or something right now. I know right?! I told you all I had big ideas for this fanfiction, so what happens next? Let's just say it's something unexpected. I really hope you all review for this chapter, not a lot of people reviewed for the last one, but I blame Halloween. Anyways, bye! I promise to update as soon as possible! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone, I'm just going to warn you that this chapter is kind of depressing. Not because I was depressed, but because Scarlett is going through an important and empty phase in her life. Anyways, enjoy and don't keep that from reviewing, I love it when you guys review, it tells me that you really want more oof my story! Enjoy! **

Karai pulled the trigger.

The ooze squirted towards me.

The turtles started running to me at this point.

And for a second, everything was in slow motion.

I could hear the turtles calling out to me from behind.

I saw Karai smiling as she pointed the ooze at me.

I saw Zoey trying to break free from Zac ' s hold. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Zac smiled mischievously as he held Zoey back.

And yet, it all seemed unreal.

From the screams and calls of the turtles, to Zac and Karai, it all seemed like a dream.

I hoped it was a dream.

I hoped it was a dream because it meant I could wake up, and all this around me would dissappear.

I hoped it was a dream, because I could wake up in my bed, back in the lair and everyone would be safe.

I hoped it was a dream because then I could stay with the turtles in the lair and we could all be happy.

But, this wasn't a dream.

Then, time resumed.

"No!" Zoey screamed. She tugged hard and broke free of Zac ' s strong hold.

And then, Zoey pushed me out of the way and let the ooze splatter onto her.

I was in such a daze and it all happened so quickly, I didn't know how to react at first.

Zoey groaned and fell to the floor.

Then I realized what had happened.

"Zoey!" I screamed.

Zac started laughing.

"Wait a second." Said Karai "That wasn't part of the deal."

"Whatever." Said Zac "Once she mutates, we'll have a new slave."

Karai didn't say anything. She stood idly by Zac.

Leo, Mikey, Donnie, and Raph ran to where I was.

"Zoey!" I yelled.

Zoey groaned and sat up.

"Scarlett." She said "I need you guys to all leave, now!"

"What?" I asked. "But what about you?"

"You guys need to leave without me." Zoey said

"But, you're fine now!" I said "Maybe we can reverse this!"

Donnie shook his head. "I don't know how to reverse it."

"You guys, go! Now!" Yelled Zoey

"You might want to listen to her." Said Zac "In a few seconds, she'll turn into a monster."

I started crying.

"Come on." Said Raph as he helped me to my feet.

"No." I muttered. "No, please."

"We have to go." Said Leo

We started leaving, but I didn't want to leave.

Zac kept laughing. Karai did nothing.

I walked away from Zoey.

I didn't want to leave Zoey behind.

"No." I sobbed.

But even so, the turtles grabbed my hands and pulled me along.

Zoey then started groaning, I could tell she was mutating, but I didn't look back.

I could not bear to see my best friend change into a mutant.

In the hallway, I heard Zac laughing evily, by his laughter was stopped by something else.

I heard zaps of electricity, the shrieks of some creature.

As much as I wanted to turn back, I didn't. I kept going.

"How are you doing?" Asked Raph

We had just gotten in the Shellraiser.

I stayed silent.

"You're going to have to us sooner or later." Said Donnie. "You can't ignore us forever, we just did what Zoey asked."

I shook my head. "Zoey was all I had left." I said "After my parents left me, I was always alone. Then, I met Zoey, she kept me happy. Without Zoey, I'll go back to being alone." I looked to the ground.

Tears started forming in my eyes.

"All alone..."

"You aren't completely alone." Leo said

I looked up.

Everyone smiled at me.

"We're here." Leo said "You're not alone."

I gave them a small smile.

"Thanks." I said. "But Zoey is my best friend. I need to get her back."

Everyone's smile faded away.

"But there is no way to reverse what happened in there." Said Donnie "Not one we know about anyway."

My smile disappeared.

"Oh." I said.

No one spoke during the rest of the trip home.

I cried silently into my palms.

Zoey was probably gone for good.

We got to the lair, I jumped out of the Shellraiser.

If there was no known way to reverse what had happened, then I'd find a way. I had to get Zoey back.

"Scarlett." Raph said.

I turned.

The turtles stood outside the Shellraiser, they looked at me with concerned eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Leo

"I'm gonna find a cure." I said "I'm going to help Zoey!"

Donnie shook his head. "I'm told you-"

"Yes." I interrupted "You said there was no KNOWN way to help Zoey, so that means I can find it."

"And what if you don't?" Asked Donnie

There was a small moment of silence.

"I will." I said

I turned and ran to Donnie's lab.

I grabbed beakers and chemicals, I started mixing things together. It was pure science.

I made lots of elixirs, but none that could reverse a mutation. They mostly could cure illnesses, or cause them.

I knew what I was doing, the chemicals I was using. I rarely had to test out the results because I already knew what the elixirs could do.

None could do as I wanted.

I was up really late, working on the cure.

I kept muttering to myself.

"I'll find a way, I'll find a way."

I didn't stop working. I didn't sleep, eat, or take care of my hygiene. The only thing I cared about right now was saving Zoey.

Eventually I found myself saying.

"I have to find a way. If I don't, I won't help Zoey."

Now, I don't know how long I had kept myself inside Donnie's lab without food or drink. I only remember it was long enough for the sparkle to leave my eyes.

Enough for my hair to lose its bounce and curls.

Enough for the rosiness to leave my cheeks.

I started muttering to myself like a crazy person.

I was sure I'd go mad if I didn't find the cure soon.

Sometimes, one of the turtles, or all of them, would come pay me a visit, but I never talked to them.

I grew obsessed with finding the cure.

I started to miss my lessons. I didn't partake in patrols. I didn't even come out for breakfast.

But, whenever they could, the turtles payed me a visit.

When Mikey came, he offered me pizza, and though that almost never worked, he would then start to ramble about things happening in real life, battles during patrol, what his brothers were up to. Mikey would stay and watch me for a long time. Sometimes, he even fell asleep on the workbench.

I never stopped working though.

When Donnie came, he didn't talk much. He helped me as much as he could, but I never did let him help. This was my job.

When Raph came, he also didn't stay long. He would try talking to me, persuading me to stop and to join him and his brothers for even as little as a second, but I never did and in the end, Raph just sighed heavily and left.

I got visits from Leo, he stayed pretty long. Leo would talk to me and encouraging me.

"You will find a way, I know it." He said

Leo would always try to make me smile once more, but I didn't. And when Leo, or any of the others, left I felt a small pang of lost and disappointment.

I worked hard. I knew as long as Zoey was gone, the happiness I wished so hardly for would never come.

So, I kept working, because wanted that happiness so badly.

A while later, the turtles asked April to come over. Maybe she could help me.

"Scarlett?"She asked.

She walked into the lab.

I didn't answer.

"Scarlett, I heard about what happened." Said April.

I paused for a second.

"I know what you've been through." Said April "You know, everyone's really worried about you."

I looked to the ground.

"You're not eating, sleeping, or even talking." Said April "I think you should stop for a little."

I shook my head.

"No?" Asked April "But why?"

I gulped. Somehow, my voice was lost.

"It's okay." Said April "I understand losing someone close to you."

We both grew a sad, distant look in our eyes.

"Anyways." Started April "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."

I shook my head. I started working some more.

"Oh." Said April a little dissapointed. "Okay. Bye, Scarlett."

April left the room.

I kept working.

The room grew silent except for my voice.

"Need to find a way, I have to find a way."

One day, Raph payed me a visit. He seemed happy today.

"Scarlett!" He called out to me. "We have a surprise for you!"

Raph came into the lab so suddenly that I cut myself with a knife I was using to cut up some materials.

It wasn't bad, but the cut stung.

My hand shook and I inserted my finger into my mouth.

"Sorry." Raph said, noticing I had cut myself. He walked to where I was. "Let me see." I gave him my hand.

He stared at my hand.

My hand was broozed and burned in lots of places. They wouldn't stop shaking. I didn't bother to bandage myself.

"Hey." Said Raph "I really think you should take a break now."

I shook my head.

Raph squeezed my hand hard. "Doesn't it hurt?"

I closed my eyes. It stung badly.

My eyes welled up with tears.

"Exactly." Said Raph.

He stood up.

"Come on, take a break."

I shook my head.

"Scarlett." Said Raph sternly. "You can't keep doing this."

"Yes I can!" I said.

We both were surprised.

I hadn't heard myself talk in a long time.

"I-I need to find a way to help Zoey." I said shakily.

"Why?" Asked Raph "Why is it so important!?"

"Because I'm scared!" I yelled

there was silence.

"I'm afraid we'll never find happiness if I don't help Zoey. I'm afraid that I'm going to lose everything just like when my parents left me!" Tears started falling from my eyes "I can't lose everything! I want to be with you, with everyone for as long as possible! That's my theory of happiness!"

The room grew silent.

"Don't you think Zoey wants you to keep smiling, even if she's not here?" Asked Raph

At the mention of Zoey ' s name, I froze.

"Don't talk about her like that." I said.

I covered my ears.

"I'm sorry," said Raph "But, Zoey wouldn't want this. She'd want you to be able to move on!"

"No!" I cried "Stop!"

Raph sighed. "Come on." He said.

Raph grabbed me by the hand.

"No!" I said "I need to keep working!"

When Raph let go, I started for the lab, but behind me I heard. "Surprise!"

I turned around.

Mikey, Raph, Leo, Donnie, and April surrounded a table that had roses, candles, and a strawberry cake on top.

"What?" I asked

"You were just so caught up in working" Said April "So I told the guys about how much you love strawberries. I remember as kids, you couldn't get enough of them."

I saw the strawberry cake. My stomach rumbled.

"I guess a bite wouldn't hurt." I said.

It wasn't long till laughter started filling the room.

My rosy cheeks returned. The sparkle in my eyes came back. And my hair was bouncy and curly once more.

I never thought I'd feel like this ever again.

"Looks like your smile is back." April said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Well, you haven't been really social lately if you know what I mean." Said Donnie.

I sighed and smiled. "Yeah." I said

"Look." Said Leo "We know you really want to find a cure, but the truth is...well..."

"It's so boring without you!" Said Mikey "I mean, we already lost one fun person (besides me, of course) we don't want to lose the other!"

I smiled.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore." I said

"And." Said Donnie "I promise to help you find a way to help Zoey. If you want me to."

"Yeah." I said "I'd like that very much."

I yawned.

"Guys." I said "If you don't mind, I'd like to do something I haven't done in a very long time."

"What?" Asked Leo

"Sleep." I answered.

So, I said goodnight and went to my room.

"We'll find a cure." I said to myself. "Zoey, we'll help you soon. I promise. And after we find a way, we can all be happy together."

But little did I know, that things wouldn't turn out like we wanted. Our true happiness came at a price.

A price, we weren't quite ready to pay.

**like I said, a but depressing, next chapter, we go back to including episodes and we get to see what Zoey mutated into! I hope everyone reviews because it will inspire me to continue and finish up this story! *whispers the perfect tragedy! Shakespeare would even be proud at me! Well, not exactly a tragedy, because it has a happier ending than tragedies, but still. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Alright, I'm back! So, you all probably have lots of questions right now, where have I been? WHat was I doing? Well, I've been busy. I'm submitting artwork on Deviantart and I've just got to say, the artwork I post that has to do with my fanfiction just includes so many spoilers! If you don't want me to spoil the end, then don't, I repeat, DONT look at the new artwork I'm posting. Now, I've been busy with school and holidays. And at first, this chapter was going to include an episode, but what happened was that making it an episode would have taken way too long, so I made up an adventure when I got bored once and this is what I came up with. And, before I forget, let me do this. *slaps self. I'm such an idiot! I forgot all about the power cell! So, I made up for it in this chaoter, but I still feel so stupid for forgetting. And, if things weren't bad enough, I had a big concert not too long ago which also interfered with this chapter and guess what, I have about three more concerts I still need to do after this! So, please appreciate this chapter. I also started another fanfiction, not as good as this one though. I made up for all my mistakes by making this chapter pretty long, but you're gonna hate how I ended it. Anyways, bye! **

Donnie, April, and I were working on repairing the Shellraiser.

"Wow." Said April in awe. "This is so cool!"

"Donnie made it." I said.

Donnie blushed slightly and chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I did." He said

"Wow, what powers this thing up?" Asked April.

"The power cell." Said Donnie "It's Kraang tech."

"But we lost it." I said

"Actually, during your...um, daze we got it back." Said Donnie "You see, before, I powered it up with gasoline, like any regular car, but what happened was we were running low and down here its surprisingly hard to get gas. We also figured out the Kraang were tryibg to reopen thier portal. So,we tracked down Leatherhead and he helped us get the power cell back."

"Oh." I said and sighed.

It had been now a whole two days since Zoey ' s mutation.

I was doing fine, but I had missed out on so much during my daze.

I missed out on so many exiting patrols, adventures, fights.

This was just another thing I had missed out on to add to the pile.

"Scarlett, hand me that wrench." Donnie said and pointed to a toolbox.

"Sure." I said and handed him a wrench.

"Seriously Donnie." Said April "This is so cool! I don't know what to say!"

"You can say you like me." Muttered Donnie.

"What did you say?" Asked Zoey

"Nothing." Donnie said quickly.

I internally laughed.

April noticed my huge smile though.

"What is it?" She asked

"Oh nothing." I said

At first, our work on the Shellraiser was fun and entertaining, but after some time, I grew bored.

I groaned.

"Donnie!" I said "Can we work on that reversing thing for the ooze? I'm bored."

"It's Mutagen." Said Donnie "And I just finished anyway."

"Yes!" I said and sat up.

April and Donnie climbed down from the roof of the Shellraiser.

"What are we going to test with?" I asked as we walked back into the lair.

"I have a canister or two of Mutagen." Said Donnie "We can use that, but we can't waste too much of it during experiments."

I nodded.

We walked into the lab.

April and I sat at a workbench. Meanwhile, Donnie shuffled through a drawer he pulled out science utensils.

I sat impatiently. I really wanted to start working.

As Donnie kept looking for the Mutagen, I played around with a beaker to keep me occupied.

I looked through the beaker and stared at the side of April's head.

"Hi." I said to April. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

April was never much fun when we were kids, she took things very seriously. Her nose always in a book. She was a nerd. Yet, April and I were always pretty close.

I laughed. Remembering the past.

"You're such a stick in the mud!" I said

"What?" Asked April "I am not!"

"That." I said "That Right there is proof of your stick in the mud-ness."

April shoved me. "Shut up." She said.

"Hey Donnie." I said "Can we get started now?"

"Um." Said Donnie "I'm not sure why, but my canisters aren't here."

I stood up. "What?!"

April and I walked over to Donnie. He held open a drawer door.

"I swear they're always here, where no one can find them." Said Donnie

"Well, apparently someone did find them!" I said and pointed at the empty drawer.

"But, who could've taken them?" Asked April.

I wondered if it was one of the others.

April and Donnie thought the same thing.

One by one, we stuck our heads out of the lab door and stared into the den.

Mikey and Leo were watching TV.

Raph was feeding Spike and watching TV.

They all looked innocent.

Too innocent.

We slowly pulled our heads back inside the lab.

"So, whodunit?" I asked.

"It's, who DID it." Said Donnie "And, I don't know."

"Who else would want about two canisters of Mutagen?" Asked April

"Mikey." I said

"Mikey." Said April

Donnie stared at us like we were crazy.

"What?" I asked "It could be him."

Again, we poked our heads out the lab door. This time, all eyes were on Mikey.

He munched pizza.

He chewed.

He swallowed.

He turned at us.

"Um, why are you guys staring at me?" Asked Mikey

Everyone else in the den turned to see us.

"We've got our eyes on you." I said suspiciously.

"Oookay." Said Leo

"Seriously." Said April "We're watching you guys."

Donnie nodded.

We slowly, slid back into the lab.

"Okay, what if it wasn't them?" I asked "Who else would want Mutagen?"

We all thought hard.

You could practically hear the thinking music from that one game show.

We thought hard, then a light clicked in my head.

"The Kraang!"

April and Donnie stared at me in confusion, then thought about it and agreed.

"You're onto something." Said Donnie

"Naturally." I said and bowed.

"Let's go then." Said April

"Oh!" I exclaimed "Let's take the Shellraiser, just the three of us!"

"Um." Said Donnie "I dunno, we can't just leave all of a sudden."

"Please!" I said "We need to get that Mutagen back so we can help Zoey!"

"Come on!" Said April "I really want to take a ride in the Shellraiser."

Donnie gave it a thought. "Fine." He said "But, we're coming straight back after getting the Mutagen."

"Yes!" I said

And April and I high fived each other.

We all got in the Shellraiser.

April sat where Mikey usually sat.

I sat in my regular seat.

Donnie drove.

We were off in no time.

To TCRI.

We parked not far from TCRI.

The huge, dark building seemed even darker now.

I gripped my wrist, but unlike the other times, I had my bracelet back.

I felt that with my bracelet, I was stronger. I was more confident.

And for a moment, I wondered what Zac was planning to do if he had actually released the Guardian of Time.

I wondered, who was the Guardian of Time?

We monitored TCRI on a screen, watching the front entrance.

It was strange, it seemed like no one guarded the entrance, but we knew better now.

"Let's go." Donnie said after some time.

April and I nodded and the three of us sneaked to the front entrance.

Donnie pulled on the handle.

"Locked." He said "Typical."

We went around the building, maybe there was a back entrance?

Getting to the back, we saw an entrance, but completely ripped open and destroyed.

"Woah." I said

April examined the destruction. "What did this?" She asked.

"It couldn't have been Zoey, could it?" I asked

Donnie stared at me, but didn't say anything.

"Let's go inside." April said and lead us inside.

We quietly followed.

The building which had once been clean, orderly, and neat was now, messy, destroyed, and dark.

The walls had scratches all over. Some parts of the floor had fallen, same with the ceiling.

The three of us helped each other climb through the mess. Trying to even walk through was a challenge itself.

We walked up to the area where we once had been attacked by migraines, but the force field causing them had collapsed and was gone.

We walked with ease to the lab where Zoey mutated.

Where we had to abandon her.

"Zoey?" I called out "Are you in here?"

"No." A voice said somewhere in the room. "That monster left a long time ago. Thank god for that too, she nearly wiped us all out."

"What?" I asked

The room was dusty with shrouds of dust in the air.

I coughed.

"Who's there?" Asked April.

"An old friend." The voice said again. The voice laughed. "Well not a friend exactly. Just don't hurt me when I come to you."

"Okay." Promised April. "We won't hurt you."

I heard a body drag itself across the lab floor.

And then, that noise became a silhouette in the darkness of the room, and eventually a figure who made thier way slowly to us.

I recognized that jacket. That red jacked anywhere.

Those icy blue eyes.

His dark-as-night hair.

"Zac." I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Hello." Zac said.

"You know him?" Asked April

"Yeah." I said "Something like that."

"Oh come on, no need to be harsh about it." Said Zac "Look, we may have both said some things we regretted, but to be honest, I think you like me."

I grabbed Zac by the collar and threatened to punch his face.

"I do NOT have a crush on you." I said

"There's no shame in liking me." Said Zac.

"Maybe you didn't hear the first time." I said. I yelled into his face. "I DONT LIKE YOU, IN FACT, I HATE YOU!"

"Alright." Zac said "I get it."

"Where's Zoey?" Asked April

"Like I said, she's not here. After fully mutating, she left." Said Zac

"Give me one good reason why I should belive you." I said

Zac winced as I raised my hand. "Just look around!" He sputtered quickly "She's not here, and on her way out, she caused lots of damage."

I lowered my fist.

"So where is she?" I asked

"I don't know." Said Zac "But for the first time ever, I need you three to help."

"And why should we help you?" Asked Donnie "You took Scarlett ' s bracelet away. Maybe this is a plan to take it again."

"You need to help me because even I am powerless against her, maybe you three can somehow get through to her. Because as soon as she reaches the streets, she's going to hurt everyone in her way."

I let Zac go.

"What should we do?" Asked April

I clenched my fists.

"We go after Zoey." I said

"What?" Asked Donnie "We could get killed!"

"Yeah." I said "But I know Zoey, and as soon as she sees me, I'm sure she will stop whatever she's doing."

There was a moment of silence.

"You better be right." Donnie said

I smiled.

We walked out of the lab, leaving Zac alone. Now we were going to see Zoey.

We walked in the sewers, underneath the noisy streets of New York.

Our feet sloshed in the dirty water.

"It smells down here." Commented April "Like really bad."

"What do you expect?" I asked "We're in a sewer."

We kept walking.

We came up to a tunnel where there were scratches everywhere.

"She must've gone through here." I said

"Let's go." April said

We continued sloshing our way through the tunnel.

"Zoey." I called out. "Where are you?"

No answer.

"Zoey!" I called.

The tunnel ended and there was a small, open area. There was a pool of clean water here, coming from somewhere.

I saw what seemed like a nest across the room.

There was a high ceiling.

"Zoey!" I called out.

"Has she been living here?" Asked Donnie.

In this light, the pool of water seemed to be glowing. I looked in the pool.

"Maybe." I said

We examined the room a bit more.

We barely noticed the huge shadow behind us.

"Zoey!" I continued calling.

I turned. My eyes grew wide. "Um, guys..." I choked.

Standing before me was a huge, cat. The cat was so skinny, you could see the ribs. The cat's claws were sharp as knives. The cat's fur wasn't soft at all, instead it was spiky and could easily give someone severe cuts. The cat bared it's teeth and I saw they were also razor sharp. The cat also had these huge green eyes with black slits in them.

"Zoey?" I asked.

Donnie pulled me away from the mutated cat.

"Scarlett." He said "Be careful, you saw what she did to TCRI."

I nodded and turned to Zoey.

"Zoey!" I called "Is that you?"

The cat didn't seem to hear me. Instead it, or Zoey, scratched behind her ears.

"Zoey!" I called.

She ignored me again. This time, she turned to drink water.

"Zoey!" I yelled.

Zoey turned to face me.

"Yeah, Zoey." I said soothingly. "It's me, Scarlett, remember?"

Donnie and April stood behind me.

"Us too." Donnie said

April nodded.

Zoey examined us. Her pupils grew a small bit. Then she shook her head and groaned.

"Zoey!" I yelled.

Zoey fell, I tried helping her, but she growled at me.

Zoey stood up and roared.

"Ah!" I said. I fell on my back. I tried to scoot away from Zoey.

Donnie gripped his staff and ran towards Zoey. "I'm sorry." He said and hit Zoey ' s huge face. And like she had been slapped, Zoey grew shocked.

April lifted me up to safety.

"Zoey!" I yelled "Stop! We're your friends!"

Zoey shook her head. She roared more.

She knocked Donnie down.

April and I ran to Donnie.

"I'm okay." Donnie said and sat up. "I'm think we should get out of here."

"No!" I said "I know I can calm Zoey down, please!"

"I'm not sure we can take that chance." Said April

"Please." I said.

April was silent. Donnie didn't say anything.

I stood up.

"Zoey!" I yelled.

Zoey stared at me and growled.

"Come on Zoey!" I said "I know you're still in there!"

Zoey shook her head more and groaned.

She turned, her tail basically throwing April and Donnie to the wall. They groaned.

"Zoey!" I said, on the verge of tears. "Stop!"

Zoey turned and raised her claw.

"No!" I screamed and grabbed Zoey ' s arm. "Zoey! Stop!"

Zoey tried shoving me off, but I held on tightly.

"Zoey." I cried "Please."

But Zoey didn't listen and instead slapped me in the face.

I fell to the ground.

I looked up, Zoey looked shocked.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

Zoey edged away from me, looked at her claws and ran away.

"Zoey!" I called out.

Donnie and April ran to where I was.

April gasped when she saw me.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

Donnie touched my cheek, I winced. The pain was too much for me.

I grabbed for my cheeck. My hand was covered in blood when I looked at it again.

I was just shocked.

Had Zoey just hurt me?

And again, I wished this was all a dream. I wanted to wake up already.

But, I realized this wasn't a dream.

I would not wake up.

This pain I felt was not fake, it was pure.

And then, in the confusion, I passed out.

**Ahhhh! *dodges rotten tomatoes and banana peels. I told you guys you'd hate me for how this chapter ended. I promise to update as soon as possible, but please note how busy I am. Also, did you guys seriously not see that whole cat mutation thing coming? Tsk tsk tsk. Oh, also thanks to everyone who answered the survey questions that ColorlessRainbow42 asked you they really help. And if you didn't answer, then it's okay. And those people know that I'm planning to probably make a sequel to this chapter, but it all depends on what you all think. I have some ideas for the sequel too. Anyways I FINALLY finished season one of TMNT. it's funny because you all probably expect me to have been done with it. Anyways the ending was awesome and gave me lots of good ideas for how to end this fanfiction, which is sadly coming. I hate goodbyes. :( Please remember to review! Nyan! Bye Mew! (That's from Tokyo Mew Mew I have no idea why I used that line.) **


	32. Chapter 32

**Turns out I had a day off of school, so I decided to write more, although I'm not too happy with this chapter. It was kind of Meh to me. I'm sure you guys might like it though. At this point though, I'm not sure if I'll be including any more episodes. The story is nearly over, I already have some chapters thought out and I'm finding myself with less time to write. (But I may post another chapter today) So, I don't think I'll include any other episodes. Also, it was intresting that some people who were answering the survey questions ColorlessRainbow42 sent said they were thinking of me possibly to include an Scarlett/Raph couple thing. And i was thinking about it for a long time. Just, read this chapter and tell me what anyone thinks about it. I wasn't sure if I was going to do it. I don't normally ship OC ' S I make with characters from TV shows, but in this case I may make an exception depending on what you all think. Anyways, even if you don't know about that, please enjoy this meh chapter. **

I woke to a cold finger poking me in the face.

I opened my eyes. "Huh?" I muttered.

Mikey stared at me. "She's awake!" He yelled.

Mikey stepped back to show that all the others were there surrounding me.

"Are you okay?" April asked.

"I think I am." I said.

I touched my cheeck. It was bandaged now but it still stung with pain.

I winced.

"Don't touch it." Donnie warned "It'll only hurt more."

"Alright." I said.

I yawned, I was really tired.

"Why did you three leave the lair without us?" Leo asked "See what happened to Scarlett?"

"To be fair, it was her idea." Said April.

"Yeah." Donnie said "We had good reason to leave."

"And what is that?" Asked Leo.

"Someone took some canisters of Mutagen from the lab." Said Donnie.

I nodded sleepily.

I yawned. "We need to go back." I said "To where Zoey is."

"No way." Said Raph "You got hurt and April had to end up calling us to save you three."

"But I have to go!" I said. "Zoey needs me! I know I can persuade her to not hurt people!"

"No." Raph said sternly. I turned to Leo.

"Please!" I begged.

Leo looked to the ground. He sighed. "It's just too dangerous."

"No one is going to help me?" I asked.

Everyone looked to the floor and stayed silent.

"Gee." I said and stood up. "I thought you guys were heroes."

I ran to Donnie's lab.

"Aw, come on Scarlett." Mikey said. I just slammed the door.

Once inside, I stood against the door.

The tears started falling. I slid down the door and curled into a ball to cry into.

I wanted to help Zoey. I really wanted to hear her talk to me again, to see her play her pranks. And the though that I may never see her again filled me with fear.

Zoey was my best friend. And kind of a sister to me. I hated the thought of losing anyone close to me.

I walked over to the workbench. I stared at the chemicals, beakers, and tools on there.

They mocked me.

The beakers seemed to laugh. "You can't help your friend."

The chemicals said. "How pathetic."

The tools geered. "You're weak."

"No." I muttered "I'm not weak."

"Of course you're not." The beakers said. "The others just won't let you help."

I nodded. "They won't let me."

The chemicals seemed to call out. "Just come back and work with us again, it's the least you can do to help." "Yeah." Called the tools. "No one would care if you were in a daze again."

A part of me believed this, but another part told me to not listen.

"My friends aren't so bad." I muttered. "They would be sad if I did."

My voice was turning high pitched and I was losing consciousness of what I was doing. My voice started sounding more like a child's. Behind me, I heard pounding. I was unsure if this was real or not.

"Come on." Said the Beaker "They don't care."

I started believing this.

"They don't care." I muttered.

I picked up the beaker. Tiny cheers echoed in the room.

I gave a small smile.

Then, the door opened.

"Oh no you don't!" Yelled Raph. "MIKEY NOW!"

Mikey threw his nunchuck and slapped the beaker out of my hand.

I regained consciousness. Had I been hallucinating?

I fell to my knees in a daze.

What was going on?

I saw the beakers and chemicals and tools all ripple away. They turned into tiny robots that had big mouths and small bodies. They looked like the T-Rex.

They hissed at me.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey Yelled as he smashed them.

Raph helped my up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The, beakers they talked..." I said.

Mikey looked at me. "No offense dude,Mikey looked at me. "No offense, but that's crazy talk." He said "They looked like mini M.O.U.S.E.R.S to me."

I looked at Mikey. "What do you mean?" I asked

"Um, we'll explain later." Mikey said. "When you didn't open the door, we were pretty worried. We heard you talking to someone."

I walked over to the workbench. "So I wasn't hallucinating?" I said a little dissapointedly.

"Why would you want to?" Asked Raph.

"Because." I said "I could've helped Zoey. I could've been helping her by at least looking for a way to help her."

"You're still helping her." Mikey said and smiled. "You did let yourself get scratched in the cheeck by her and yet you still want to help her."

I smiled. "Right." I said but that's crazy talk."

"More importantly." Said Raph "How did those M.O.U.S.E.R.S get here?"

I shrugged.

Mikey observed my jacket and pointed to my back. "Did you guys happen to go to TCRI while you went out?"

"What?" I asked.

I looked at my back. A tracking device was clipped to my jacket. I let out a small squeal and pulled off my jacket.

"Zac!" I yelled.

I pulled the tracking device off of my jacket and crushed it in my hands.

Hopefully the Kraang didn't find thier way to the Lair.

I turned to Mikey and Raph. "I'm going to see Zoey!" I yelled.

"What?" Asked Mikey "Why?"

"Because I might've led the Kraang to her!" I said

I ran out the door, passing Leo, Donnie, and April who all sat in the den.

"Where's the fire?" Asked April.

"I need to find Zoey!" I called out.

I ran to the spot April, Donnie, and I were earlier.

"Zoey!" I yelled "We need to get out of here!"

I heard blasts of energy from deep within the tunnel.

"Zoey!" I screamed.

I ran to the room.

The Kraang were there, shooting at Zoey.

Zoey was in great pain.

"Zoey!" I screamed again.

The Kraang droids turned to me.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled.

Zoey stared at me and groaned.

I bit my lip as the Kraang droids walked towards me. I had no plan.

"Duck!" Yelled a voice behind me.

Leo sound his Katana at a Kraang droid. I ducked.

"Scarlett!" He yelled "What did we tell you?"

"I had to come!" I yelled "I knew they'd be here!"

I ran over to Zoey.

Zoey lay on the ground and groaned.

"Zoey!" I said "It's me!"

Zoey exhaled sharply.

"Scarlett?" She muttered.

"Zoey!" I exclaimed.

"Leave." She said "Now."

I was confused. "What?" I asked.

"It's like Leatherhead." Zoey muttered. "I lose control sometimes."

"Zoey." I said "We can help you. Just come back to the lair."

Zoey shook her head. "No." She said "I'll hurt everyone if I do. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Zoey." I cried. "Please, you left me all alone."

"No I didn't." Said Zoey "I left you with the others for a reason."

Zoey smiled. "Even if I'm not there anymore." She muttered. "I know they'll take care of you."

The tears fell.

Zoey smiled. "You don't need to cry." She smiled, but started crying herself. "I'm sure you'll find a way to help me."

Then, we were both crying.

The thing that scared me was that Zoey barely ever cried.

And then, Zoey stopped suddenly. "Leave." She choked.

"Zoey?" I asked.

She grabbed her head. "No!" She screamed. Here black pupils shrunk to black slits so small.

Zoey pushed me out of the way. I slammed against a wall.

I groaned. I could see the turtles fighting Kraang droids. I smiled sadly. And for once, I regretted moving to New York.

I heard footsteps behind me. "Isn't that sad?" A voice asked. "Isn't this the opposite of everything you ever wanted."

Zac stood in front of me.

"How do you know what I ever wanted?" I asked.

Zac chuckled. "It's obvious. You just want to be with everyone for as long as you can."

I groaned. I felt so much pain coming from my aching back.

"You're not getting my bracelet." I said. "I'm not letting you get it."

"Oh I think you will give it back." Said Zac. "You see, The Kraang need an ally like the Guardian of Time. Think of all the things we could do with such a powerful ally." He turned to me. "And if you'd be so kind as to give me the bracelet, you can have something from the Guardian of Time as well."

"What?" I asked.

"The Guardian of Time could change things so that you and your friends can be together forever." Said Zac. "Isn't that what you want?"

I turned to see the turtles, April, Zoey. Everyone fighting and in pain.

I was considering giving him the bracelet. I did want to be with them for as long as possible.

I gripped my bracelet.

I was sure there was another way, there always was.

There were other ways to stay together.

"No." I said.

"Aw that's a shame." Said Zac. "Well now I'm taking it by force I guess."

"You're not getting it!" I said sternly. I clenched my hand, bracelet inside.

"We'll see about that." Said Zac.

He leaned foward. My eyes opened wide. What was he planning to do?

His face got close, about a few inches away and he still leaned foward.

I wondered if he was going to kiss me.

I realized the possibility that he might. That meant my first kiss would be stolen by someone I didn't like. I freaked out inside.

"Stop." I croaked, but my voice wasn't loud at all.

"Don't fret." Zac said. He closed his eyes and came even closer.

I shut my eyes tightly.

'Please let this be a dream.' I thought. 'Please!'

I wanted to push him away, but my arms wouldn't move either.

'Please.' I thought.

His face was close as ever. I really didn't want to kiss him.

"St-sto-" I could barely say anything. He was so close now.

Then, someone kicked Zac away.

I breathed quickly.

I looked up. It was Raph.

"Why didn't you come sooner!?" I cried and stood up.

"Why didn't YOU push him away?" Asked Raph "If you wanted to get kissed, then-"

"No!" I yelled. I shook my head.

"Then why didn't you protect yourself?" Asked Raph "You need to use what Splinter taught you."

Zac stood up. He tried interrupting the conversation. I pushed him back down. "For your information." I said "My arms wouldn't move! You should've helped me out sooner!"

"In case you haven't noticed." Raph said "I was preoccupied."

A Kraang droid ran towards us. At the same time, we turned and hit it.

"whatever." I muttered. Deep inside though, I was glad I didn't have to kiss Zac.

"Guys!" Said Donnie, he ran to us. "Hate to interrupt this conversation, but we need to go!"

I looked back at Zoey, she was tearing Kraang droids apart.

"Fine." I said.

And so, Mikey, Raph, Leo, Donnie, April, and I all ran out of the room and back to the safety of the lair.

**Did you really think Scarlett was gonna end up with Zac?! Ew! No! This whole chapter reminded me of two things, 1. Tokyo Mew Mew. And 2, Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. Anyways I'm interested in what you all thought of this chapter and what I talked about earlier. I won't be offended if you don't want Raph to end up with Scarlett or whatever, just wondering if I should do it or not. So, let's see next time? Oh yeah next time we're gonna see a little friend of mine I call Retro Mutagen. **


	33. Chapter 33

**It's so cold here in California! But, a bowl of hot soup and a few hours later, I'm back! I had more spare time to write fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, this is the last chapter...before the real last chapter. Did I get you? No? Fine, whatever. Anyways, I've gotten some intresting answers to my questions, and I'll tell you all what some said. About two people asked for Raph and Scarlett, one person said Leo and Scarlett, and everyone was in favor of Donnie and April. Intresting what you guys all think though. So, since is the last chapter I'll be posting today, please review and tell me your thoughts. And I am really sad that I'm ending this fanfiction soon, but don't worry, the next and last chapter will be super long for you all. And since it's super long, I guess it may take a while to actually make it. Anyways enjoy this chapter. **

We were greeted back in the lair by Splinter.

"Sensei." Said Leo.

"Where were you all?" Asked Splinter.

"Chasing a cat." I muttered.

Splinter ' s eyes grew wide. "Cat?" He asked.

"Don't worry." I said "It's not here."

"What?" Asked Splinter. "Was this Cat special by any chance?"

"It was Zoey." I said and sat. I covered my face with my hands. "We need to find a way to help Zoey." I said.

Splinter put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure you will find a way." He said.

I walked into Donnie's lab. Everyone followed me.

"I don't understand." I said. "What are we missing?"

"Mutagen." Donnie answered dryly.

"Well, yeah, but I mean besides that."

"Oh wait, you mean those glowing canisters?" Asked Mikey.

"I know where they are."

Mikey ran out of the room and returned with two cans of Mutagen.

"Did you guys know Mutagen makes a great lava lamp?"

"Mikey!" I yelled and snatched the canisters. "You really scared us, we thought that the Kraang took the Mutagen!"

Mikey shrugged.

Donnie sighed. "At least we can figure out how to reverse it."

"But how can we do that when we still have no idea how to even start on it?" I asked. "We can't take too long to make it, Zoey needs us. She said it's like Leatherhead, she can't control what she does."

"We're going to do our best." Donnie said.

"Right." Said Leo.

Mikey sniffed. "Aw! What a tender moment! Group hug!"

He ran to me.

"Ah!" I screamed and dodged his hug.

Mikey ran into the workbench and it flipped over to the side.

"No!" Said Donnie

I needed down. "You okay Mikey?" I asked.

Mikey raised up his hand and gave us a shaky thumbs up.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him out from under the table.

Mikey rubbed his head. "Thanks Scarlett!" He said and hugged me.

"Yeah yeah." I said and patted him on his back.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a pool of orange.

"Donnie." I said "What was on the table before it was knocked over?"

"Um, some chemicals, beakers, DNA from everyone here." Said Donnie.

"You have DNA from everyone?" Asked April "Including me?"

Donnie nervously chuckled. "Well..."

"Whatever you did, I think we just made the solution." I said.

Everyone stared at the Orange ooze.

"You really think that will help Zoey?" Asked Leo

"I hope so." I said "Donnie, hand me a container."

"But we don't know what's in there." Said Donnie "We might not be able to make this again."

"It doesn't matter. I know this will work." I said

I just had the strangest feeling at that moment that this would help us.

"And how do you plan to get to Zoey?" Asked Splinter.

"I need a weapon." I said.

Everyone gasped.

I turned. "Oh, not for Zoey!" I said "For any distractions along the way."

Everyone sighed in relief.

We were all in the dojo.

"Remember Scarlett, you don't choose the weapon, the weapon chooses you." In front of me was all the Ninja weapons you could think of. I knew one of them would be perfect for me.

"Try the Katanas!" Said Leo excitedly. I grabbed one. I swung it around, it was kind of easy to use, but it didn't feel comfortable.

"Ooh! Try nunchucks!" Said Mikey. I grabbed nunchucks. I was sure with time, I could use them, but I didn't have time and they were too confusing for me.

"I'm not going to tell you what to use." Said Donnie when I turned to him.

I looked back to the weapons.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I opened my eyes and looked at the weapons.

I walked around them and occasionally picked up a few. None seemed right.

I then came up upon a bow, it was huge. I picked up the bow and tried to see if I could hod it. It was a bit heavy, yet light. I aimed it to the wall. The string was strong and easy to pull. I picked up an arrow nearby. I gave myself an imaginary target and shot.

Bulls eye.

"You've chosen." Splinter said and grinned.

"I guess so." I said.

"You've chosen well." Said Splinter he walked up to me with more arrows. "The Yumi Bow is a weapon that was very important to the Samurai Warrior during the feudal period of Japan."

He handed me the arrows. I smiled.

"Thank you Sensei." I said and bowed.

Splinter smiled.

"I want a weapon." April said a bit out of jealousy. "But nothing here seems right for me."

"True." Splinter said "I think you deserve a weapon April."

Splinter scratched his chin in deep thought.

"I have an idea." He said at last. Splinter walked into his room and came out with a weapon wrapped in cloth.

"It was supposed to be my daughter Miwa's." He said "She would've been beautiful." He remembered his beloved daughter. "Now, I give it to you, April." He said.

April took the weapon gently and removed the cloth to reveal a beautiful iron fan.

"Wow." She said and looked up. "is this really okay? I can have this?"

Splinter smiled and nodded. "You've earned it."

April stood up and showed me it. The fan was gorgeous.

"Thanks Master Splinter." We said together.

Splinter smiled. "Thanks for everything." I said and hugged him.

Splinter gave me a pat on the back.

I turned to the turtles. "Let's go help Zoey!" I said.

Donnie and I were in the lab.

We had just inserted the orange ooze into a needle. We now inserted the needle into a gun.

"We can use this to bring the old Zoey back." Said Donnie.

"Yeah." I said.

We kept working.

"Donnie?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Said Donnie

"Did you tell April yet?"

"Tell her what?"

"You know, that you li-"

Donnie covered my mouth with his hand.

"Didn't say it out loud!" He said.

"She's got to know!" I said.

Donnie turned and shut the lab door.

I remembered back to when he changed into a baby.

"You told her once." I said "You don't remember though."

"What?" Asked Donnie.

I walked to my room. I kept all the drawings that the turtles made as babies.

I walked back into the lab with the one Donnie made.

"See?" I asked.

Donnie grabbed the paper. "What's this?" He asked and stared at it.

"Something you made." I said

Donnie stared at it so intently.

I grabbed the gun.

"Guess we should go now." I said.

"Huh?-oh yeah right." Said Donnie.

I turned.

"Donnie." I said "I really think you should tell April. Before anything else happens."

Donnie hung his head. "You feel it too?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Donnie looked up.

"I can't be the only one who feels like something big is coming. Something bad."

I sighed. I never told anyone but I felt it too. I was too preoccupied with Zoey thpugh.

"I'm sure nothing will happen." I assured Donnie.

I gripped the gun. "Now let's go."

It was dark in the sewer. Again, the third time today, we walked to where Zoey ' s hideout was.

"Keep your weapon with you at all times." Raph said to me.

I nodded and gripped my bow.

We walked down the tunnel where Zoey lived.

"Zoey!" I called out.

We came into the opening.

"Zoey! We have a way to help you!" I said "Come out!"

Everyone readied thier weapons in case we would have to turn to violence.

I thought I saw something move in the shadows. "Zoey!" I called out.

Zoey walked out of the shadows.

"Zoey." I said "I need you to let me give you a shot."

Zoey shook her head.

"It's one that will make you human again!" I said "Don't you want that?"

Zoey shook her head again.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Give me the bracelet!" Yelled a voice behind Zoey.

Zac held a gun behind Zoey ' s back.

"Give the bracelet to me and no one gets hurt." He threatened.

"I don't need to give you anything!" I said.

A memory of what he had tried to do earlier flashed in my mind. I grew angry.

"Give me the bracelet and no harm will come to Zoey." Said Zac.

"No!" I said "I won't."

Zoey gave me a small smile, but worry filled her eyes.

"I'm not so sure you want to do that." Said Zac.

Zoey shivered.

"What do I do?" I muttered.

"Don't give it to him." Said Zac

"But Zoey needs help!" Said April.

"I don't know..." Said Mikey.

So many voices around me that told me what to do, but one stood out from the rest. It was my own voice.

"Stop!" I yelled.

Everyone was silent.

"I'll give you my bracelet." I said.

"What!?" Asked everyone behind me.

"Yeah." I said "We need to help Zoey, she's my first priority."

Zac smiled. "Finally, you see the light."

I walked up to him.

"It's a good thing you chose to do this." Zac said as I walked up to him, my bracelet in my hand.

"Yeah." I said "I should've realized earlier that I needed to give you my bracelet."

Behind me, everyone was in shock.

Zac smiled. He walked away from Zoey.

"You know." He said "We could use someone like you on my side. You can help the Kraang."

I smiled. "I'm not sure that's possible." I said.

"Of course it is." Said Zac. He walked up to me.

I stopped.

This looked like a repeat of what happened earlier, how he nearly kissed me.

But I had a plan.

"Zac." I said "Remind me again what you were trying to do earlier."

Zac smiled and leaned foward.

My heart beat from nervousness.

But I wouldn't let him kiss me.

Instead, I grabbed an arrow and shot Zac in the leg. He groaned.

I jumped and did a front flip towards Zoey.

I pulled out my gun and gave Zoey the shot.

"No!" Said Zac. "I should've seen that coming!"

I smiled.

Zoey groaned a little, but then slowly shrunk back to her human form.

She wore the same clothes as before. Her hair was a bit messy though.

"Scarlett?" She asked. "You did it!"

Zac gripped his leg.

The turtles ran towards us.

"Wow, you had me thinking that you were really gonna turn on us!" Said April.

Everyone reunited with Zoey, who smiled.

I turned to Zac. Not a bit sorry, but I stared at his wound.

I saw purple sparks.

"Guys." I said. Everyone turned. I pointed to Zac.

"Is he-?" I asked Donnie

Donnie nodded. "Zac is a robot."

"Not only a robot." Zac smiled and stared at us. "I'm a Kraang droid."

My eyes grew wide.

Zac stood up. The arrow didn't peirce his leg too deeply.

He jumped away from us.

"I guess my plan for regaining the bracelet failed." He said "But now I can invite some friends over."

"What kind of friends?" Asked Zoey

"Some friends from Dimension X." Said Zac and he laughed. "Our invasion begins now."

**So, I have a few things I need to say here. The Yumi Bow is a real weapon used by Samurai. I llove history, so I remembered that the Yumi Bow was one of my favorite weapons Samurai used, but if I ever really got to choose a weapon, it would be the Katana Blade! Also, Fun Fact: All Samurai are Ninja ' s but not all Ninjas are Samurai. Think about that for a while. So, as I said before, the next chapter will be really long. And I'm not sure whether or not to include a sequel because it all depends on what the readers want. And luckily, most of you who answered the questions said yes to a sequel. So, this is why I said Ew earlier to Zac kissing Scarlett. He's a Kraang droid. But, how come he doesn't talk funny? All questions will be answered in the next chapter of Meeting TMNT. Please review and I'll try to update as soon as possible. And I'll try to postthe next chapter before my upcoming winter trip to New York. Please review everyone! Bye!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Well, I don't know what to say. My technology was really mad at me when I tried posting this chapter. I hope you enjoy it because it's super long like I promised. **

We had a small reunion after Zoey came back to the lair and was returned to normal.

Everyone was glad we could save her, but others were still worried about what Zac had said.

My training with Splinter continued. He started becoming a more hard core trainer nowadays. It was like he was afraid of something.

One day, Leo, Zoey, and I were watching TV.

"And now." Said the announcer. "The final episode of Space Heroes."

Leo became excited.

"Sad it's the last episode though." Commented Zoey. "I see how much you like it, Leo."

Leo shushed us and the show began.

The captain of the ship was yelling orders to his crew.

They all obeyed.

And, like in any typical and good show, the captain made a sacrifice.

In order to save his crew, he sacrificed himself. The whole ship was exploding.

The captain was all alone...and then.

The screen turned black.

Leo turned. "Hey that was the last episode!" He yelled to Donnie, who held the TV remote.

April stood behind him, a serious look on her face.

"Guys." Said Donnie seriously. "You'll never belive what April and I just figured out."

Everyone looked up at Donnie.

We all quickly shuffled into the Lab.

I saw an orb on Donnie's desk. Probably from my daze.

I wished I had never been in that stupid daze because I felt like I missed out on so much.

"This is a Kraang communicator." Donnie explained. "And it went crazy a little while ago."

Donnie sat down and played a recording of something on his computer.

I heard some creature babble on the recording.

"But, in English, here's what it says." Said Donnie and he pressed another button.

I heard a familiar voice, Zac.

"Our plan is nearly ready." He said. I could practically see his mischievous smile. "The Kraang invasion begins soon! Our portal will...6 hours... [static] last chance to...The Guardian of Time... [more static] Our leader comes today...The Techno Drome..."

The recording ended.

Everyone was in silence.

"Are you sure this is the English version?" Asked Mikey.

"Yes." Said Donnie "It's a little staticky but I think he says something called the Techno Drome is coming through their portal. It's the key to the Kraang invasion."

"Wait." Said Leo "When we snuck into TCRI, didn't they say they needed April and Scarlett? And now, they don't have them."

"True." Said Donnie "But,if that Drome comes through the portal...it could mean the end of the world."

"So what do we do?" Asked Raph.

"Guys." Said Leo "We've got to shut that portal down."

"It's up to us." I said

"To save the world?" Asked Mikey.

I nodded.

Splinter walked into the room.

"Leonardo is right." He said. "When you four first went up to the surface, I feared you were not ready. But I've come to realize that not only were you ready to become heroes, it was your destiny. And if the fate of the world rests in somebody's hands, I'm glad it is in yours."

We all smiled confidently.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Asked Zoey "Let's go kick some Kraang butt!"

"Yeah." I smiled.

Everyone chatted and walked out of the the corner of my eye, I saw Leo being pulled to the side by Splinter.

Once out of the lab, I listened to the conversation through a crack in the door.

"Leonardo." Said Splinter "I want you to know that today, you must focus on completing your mission."

"Yes Sensei."

"No matter the what the cost, or whom."

I quit eavesdropping at that point.

I wondered if this would be like that episode of Space Heroes from earlier.

Was Leo going to sacrifice himself?

I shook my head. That couldn't happen.

Leo was the leader of the group. No matter how dorky he was. No matter how average. No matter - wait, I wasn't helping the situation in my head was I?

The point was that everyone needed Leo.

I was gonna keep a close eye on Leo. I couldn't let him abandon the team.

"Hey, Scarlett!" I heard Zoey yell to me from the room. "April! I want you guys to come in here!"

April was standing in the middle of the hallway, I walked up to her and we looked at each other in confusion.

We walked to the room.

Zoey had spread out some clothing onto her bed.

"Look." She said "If we're gonna go save the world, we're gonna need some new outfits. We can't have Scarlett and I fighting in skirts."

I looked down at my light red skirt.

"I'm wearing leggings underneath." I said.

"Yeah." Said Zoey "But it probably wouldn't be very comfortable to fight in would it?"

I didn't answer. "Exactly!" Exclaimed Zoey.

I looked at the clothing she picked out.

Black shorts and black jackets.

"They're so...colorless..." I said.

"Well." Said Zoey "Maybe you could spice them up a bit!" She gave me a thumbs up.

"Yeah!" April said and hugged me. I didn't normally like being hugged. "I'm sure you can do something with that creative mind of yours." April patted my head.

"Don't do that." I said. I didn't like people patting my head like I was a kid.

"You mean this?" Asked Zoey and she patted my head.

"Stop." I said.

"Okay." Said April "Fine." She smiled.

"Well then." I said and walked up to the clothing. "Let's get to work!"

There was a certain seriousness in the air.

Splinter meditated and prayed from his room.

Leo and Donnie worked on battle skills.

The girls and I were preparing for battle.

Raph was gathering all the pointy weapons he could find and kept them for a fight.

And Mikey ate Pizza while playing on his T-Phone.

The time was almost right.

The turtles grabbed thier weapons, Zoey grabbed her backpack with her own weapons inside. April had her fan.

But we didn't exit the room until the right time.

"Scarlett!" Mikey Yelled into the room. He pounder on the door.

"Coming!" I said. I slipped my black boots on.

I opened the door. The turtles were all there.

Zoey and I exited the room.

I wore my black boots, black shorts, and black jacket, but with a color twist. I had red leggings on underneath my shorts. A style April suggested. Underneath my jacket was another red shirt. And there was a big red heart on the back of the jacket.

Zoey ' s outfit looked the same, except her color was purple.

For once, I wore my hair down and removed the big red ribbon from my hair. I now had slightly loose pigtails and black ribbons in my hair.

Zoey had her same hairstyle.

"Awesomeness!" Mikey said. "You guys look ready!"

"We are ready." I said and smiled.

Leo handed me my new Yumi Bow. Raph handed me a bunch of arrows in a pouch.

I wore the pouch around my waist.

"Ready!" I said.

Zoey turned.

"April? You coming?" She yelled into the room.

"Yeah." Said April.

When Donnie saw her, he nearly fainted. Her outfit was the same as the ones Zoey and I wore, but her color was yellow. Her yellow head band that she used to always wear was now replaced by a black one and her hair was tied In her regular ponytail with a black ribbon.

"You guys all look so awesome!" Complimented Leo.

"Thank you." I said

Zoey nodded.

We quickly moved to the den.

At the last minute where we all walked towards the Shellraiser, Donnie turned and faced April.

"April!" He said and grabbed her shoulders.

'Woah.' I thought. Was he gonna confess now?

Donnie's face blushed. April's also.

"April..." Said Donnie.

The rest of us stared at the two like idiots.

"I...I..." Donnie said.

The anticipation was killing me.

"I want you to stay behind!" Donnie yelled finally.

Everyone was a little surprised. Our minds thought he was going to tell her something else.

"What!?" Asked April.

"I just..." Donnie said. His confidence was starting to fade away. "I want you to stay here, in the lair...where you'll be safe."

I understood what Donnie was saying. He couldn't afford losing April. He loved her too much.

"Maybe you should stay." I said "It might be for the best. Anything could happen tonight."

"I'm not a baby!" April said stubbornly.

"I want to go!"

"No." Donnie said sternly. "You're safer down here."

April didn't know what to say.

"Maybe April should stay." Zoey said. "A big group isn't such a good plan when sneaking in anyways."

"You should stay too Zoey." Said Donnie.

"Wha-!?" Said Zoey.

"You've been mutated once." Donnie said "If you become exposed to Mutagen again, neither Scarlett, nor I will know how to help you."

Zoey gave it a thought. "But I want to go!" She said.

"But.." I started. "Maybe you could stay and protect April."

I really just wanted Zoey to be safe. Donnie had made a good point.

"But...Scarlett." Said Zoey.

"It's okay." I said and smiled. "You'll be doing me a favor."

I turned to April.

"She's so stubborn, she needs SOMEONE to watch her." I held back the tears.

Zoey and April both thought.

"You need to contact us if anything happens." Zoey said.

"Okay." I said.

Now, Splinter, April, and Zoey all were saying thier goodbyes to us.

April hugged Donnie for quite a while.

I bet Donnie didn't want to let go of her, but he did.

I wondered how it felt to love someone like that.

Zoey hugged me.

"Bye." She said.

The truth was, I hated goodbyes more than anything.

But, I bit my lip and moved on.

"Bye." I said.

And after Splinter wished for us to be safe, we all climbed into the Shellraiser.

We started to drive away from the lair. I didn't look back. I couldn't. It would have been much too heartbreaking for me.

Zoey and April stood idly by Splinter.

"Um, Sensei?" Asked April "Is it okay if I ask you something?"

"Of course." Said Splinter.

"Why aren't you going with the turtles?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, I think they might really need you out there."

"I am thier teacher, I only prepare them for what they will face."

"Wait." Said Zoey "Don't you think they could use your help? My best friend and the turtles are gonna risk thier lives out there! We can't sit idly by!"

"Silence!" Splinter yelled. "I don't need to explain myself to children!"

Splinter walked away.

"I'm not gonna stay here and just wait for this to blow over." Zoey said. "We need to take action."

April nodded. And the two ran through the tunnels of the sewers together, breaking thier promise.

Donnie explained the plan. It was simple enough.

Leo would shoot the portal with a very powerful gun, then the portal would be destroyed and our work would be done.

Mikey then introduced me to Metalhead, a robot whom he said Donnie made.

Metalhead would be used to distract the Kraang when we first entered TCRI.

Meanwhile, the turtles and I would go up to the highest floor with these jet packs, styled as bat wings.

I was ready.

Maybe after this, we could all be happy once and for all.

We drove towards TCRI.

"Ready?" Asked Donnie.

Everyone nodded and on cue, we exited the Shellraiser one by one on our jet packs.

Donnie used a device on his head to control Metalhead.

It was awesome to be flying.

I saw the buildings of New York underneath me. I passed them all.

The moon was high in the sky, and the stars...

I never knew the sky could contain so many.

Mikey, Leo, Raph, and Donnie also enjoyed flying.

"Hey, guess what this calls for guys?" Asked Mikey.

"What?" We asked cheerfully.

"The first ever air three!" He said and raised his three fingered hand.

I looked at my hand.

Five fingers.

Darn it.

I just put my pinkie, forefinger, and then the index and point finger together to mimic having three fingers.

I flew to the Turtles, who waited for me.

We did an air five, the moon in the background.

"This is awesome!" Yelled Mikey "Turtles were born to fly!"

"Alright guys." Said Leo "Let's end this."

Meanwhile, as I would later learn it,

April and Zoey left the lair, looking for us.

Soon, they were found in the sewers by Karai.

Karai knew that they would most likely stay behind. How she knew is another story.

Karai then brought them to Shredder, who gave them to the Kraang.

Zoey escaped though.

Zoey swore to April that she would bring back help.

Zoey ran to TCRI.

She had no trouble getting inside. And, as fate would have it, she came upon someone very important...

Zoey walked through the hallway.

She was looking for help. April had been captured.

"Scarlett!" She would yell "Donnie, Leo, Mikey, Raph! Anyone!"

Zoey went through halls quickly.

She made her way up floors.

She knew Scarlett had to be here somewhere.

Then, all of a sudden, Zoey heard a call behind her.

"Help!" Called a man.

His voice sounded terrified.

Zoey turned.

Instinct made Zoey run towards the voice and only for a second did she think it may have been a trap. She was sure it wasn't a trap though.

The voice grew louder and louder.

"Don't worry!" Zoey called to the voice. "I'm coming!"

She ended up in a very dark, yet very light hall. It looked like a prison.

She heard someone banging against a door.

"Please!" Cried a voice from inside. "Help Me! I want to see someone!"

The voice sounded like that of a middle aged man.

Zoey had an idea of who this may be, but she wanted to know for sure.

She looked through the glass of a metal door.

Inside was a man.

He had red hair, blue eyes, a bald head.

'No way.' She thought.

"Hello?" She asked the man. He looked up. "What's your name?"

"Kirby." The man said "Kirby O'Neil."

Zoey ' s eyes grew wide.

"Mr. O'Neil?" She asked.

"You know me?"

"Um...yes. actually I know both your daughter and niece." Said Zoey.

"Scarlett?" Asked Mr. O'Neal. "She's here too?"

Zoey nodded.

"Oh no." Groaned Mr. O'Neil. "She can't be here! Please help me get to them!"

Zoey nodded.

She looked at the small panel by the door.

The clock was ticking and she wasn't good at hacking.

So, Zoey did the most sensible thing she could.

She pulled out a screwdriver from her backpack and stabbed the panel.

The panel sparked and the door unlocked.

'Ha.' Thought Zoey, proud of herself.

Mr. O'Neil walked out of the place that had once been his prison.

It felt nice for him to finally escape it. He was really worried about his daughter and now, his niece.

"I'm Zoey." Said Zoey, introducing herself.

Mr. O'Neil nodded. "Can you get me to my daughter?" He asked.

"I was looking for your nice when I heard you." Said Zoey.

They walked down the hallway at a fast pace.

"Good." Said Mr. O'Neil. "They need to leave the city at once."

"Well..." Said Zoey "Actually they've been trying to protect it."

"What?" Asked Mr. O'Neil.

Then, came a rumbling from up above.

"What's that?" Asked Mr. O'Neil.

Zoey stayed silent.

Then, the whole ceiling started collapsing.

"We need to get out of here!" Zoey yelled and grabbed Mr. O'Neil by the hand.

But, she screamed as debris and other objects started pouring down on her.

We flew up to the roof of TCRI.

We landed on a ledge. The only thing in our way from going inside and creating a sneak attack was a security camera.

Raph landed, he saw a pigeon next to him and smiled.

He grabbed the pigeon and used it to block the security camera.

And as we all snuck past Raph and the pigeon, inside the Kraang were wondering what the heck a pigeon was doing in front of thier security camera.

When we all snuck by, Raph put the pigeon down and gave it a pat on its small head.

"Shhh." He told the pigeon.

And we continued our trek to the inside of TCRI.

We saw some Kraang droids blockimg our way on another ledge.

Time for a distraction.

"It is quiet." Said a Kraang droid. "Precisely the right amount of quiet."

"Hey Kraang!" Said Mikey in a singsong voice.

Mikey distracted the Kraang, his big finale was to make it seem as if he fell off the edge of the ledge.

The Kraang droids walked towards Mikey in confusion just to see him hanging from the ledge with his "wall claws." Metal hand rings made for climbing walls.

Mikey pointed to the side.

As the Kraang droids turned thier heads, they saw Donnie charge towards them before Donnie threw them off the ledge.

Meanwhile, Splinter was in deep meditation.

Somehow, what both Zoey and April had told him haunted him.

Splinter heard a noise from behind.

He grabbed his cane and turned around. Cane as his weapon.

He saw two robots.

'What?' He thought to himself.

Splinter was prepared to fight, but instead, the robots opened thier huge mouths and a hologram appeared.

The Shredder was created in front of Splinter.

"So, Hamato Yoshi." Said the recording. "It's been a long time. I send you this message to let you know that I have April."

Splinter ' s eyes grew wide.

"If you want her back, you'll come fight me. It's time to finish what we started all those years ago."

The recording ended and the two robots left the room.

Splinter limped and fell to his knees.

In his mind, he wondered what he should do.

What was going to happen to April?

Splinter thought for some time.

Then, Splinter sat up.

With a confident look in his eyes, he knew what he had to do.

He stood up without his cane and walked out of the dojo.

Meanwhile, the turtles and I had made it inside TCRI.

We watched silently from the rafters as we saw small pink aliens work on a portal.

The Kraang.

I could see one Kraang droid in particular, Zac who seemed to be in charge of the whole process, he made sure everything went perfectly.

I saw a circular platform, and some gun - looking things surrounding it.

"We got to take out that portal." Said Donnie.

Protecting the portal was a creature made entirely out of rocks and hot lava. He looked like a tiki.

"I forgot about him." Said Raph.

This was yet again something else I missed out on during my daze.

"Don't worry." Said Donnie "Well be gone before that rock monster even knows we're here."

"Okay guys." Said Leo, aiming the gun that would disintegrate the portal. "This all ends in 3...2...1..."

Leo shot the gun.

The energy pellet shot from it, hit the portal, but the portal was protected by a force field.

"What!?" Said Leo "Why didn't you tell me there was a force field?!"

"Well." Said Donnie "I wanted us to fail. OBVIOUSLY I DIDN'T KNOW!"

The Kraang saw the energy pellet and started to gather around underneath us. They started shooting.

"Anyone got a plan B?" Asked Raph.

The lava monster popped up behind us. We all screamed.

I jumped down from the rafters. The boots absorbed most of the shock.

I prepared my bow and started shooting at Kraang droids.

Leo stared at the gun.

He screamed when he turned to see the rock monster behind him.

The rock monster then lowered his foot. Leo was underneath.

Splinter walked to where the Foot were keeping April. He wore his hood down.

He saw Foot ninjas, but they didn't bother him. Splinter beat them all up without ease. He opened the doors.

He saw a gigantic dog mutant, and a fish mutant.

With ease, he battled against them both. He beat them.

Once Splinter was don't with them, he saw April across the room from him.

"April." He said as he ran up to her. "Don't make a sound. I'll have you out in just a second."

He grabbed for the and cuffs on April's hands. He was surprised to see that his hands went through hers.

The hologram collapsed, a robot stood not far from Splinter and ran away.

Behind Splinter, a man walked up.

The Shredder.

Splinter grunted.

The battle was about to begin.

Leo moved out of the way of the rock monster's gigantic foot.

Leo used the gun to stop the monster.

"Donnie how's that plan B coming?" He asked.

"I'm thinking." Donnie grunted, preoccupied.

"Well think faster!" Said Leo.

"I can probably hack into the Kraang system if you give me enough time!" Yelled Donnie.

On cue, Leo shot again at the monster. His arm fell, crushing the Kraang droids behind Donnie.

"Great!" Said Leo "Do that!"

Donnie jumped up to the Kraang system computer. He started hacking.

"Hamato Yoshi." Said Shredder. "How good of you to accept my invitation.

"What have you done with April?" Asked Splinter.

"You see, she is of no use to me." Said Shredder "So I handed her to my new good friends, the Kraang."

"Do you have any idea what you've just done!?" Asked Splinter.

Shredder threw Splinter to the ground. "Yes." He said "I have taken your family, now I can eliminate you, once and for all."

Splinter stood up, his hood fell to his back.

"What?" Asked Shredder "A rat?" He laughed. "I see you are as hideous as those turtles who are always around you."

"How fitting." Said Shredder "You're a rat who has been caught in my trap."

"Look closely..." Started Splinter. "At this face Shredder, for it will be the last face you will ever see!"

"Come on, come on!" Said Leo, shooting at the monster. He looked at the gun. "This thing's almost out of juice!"

"Hey guys, look!" Said Mikey "The Portal!"

I saw the portal beginning to power up.

"Whatever is coming through that portal is coming soon!" Said Leo.

"Anytime now Donnie!" I yelled in frustration.

"I'm working on it!" Donnie yelled back annoyed.

Raph started throwing as many knives, throwing stars, and anything sharp at a Kraang droid.

He threw down the droid and the monster stepped on it.

"Woah." I said "A bit intense don't you think?"

Leo shot at the monster one last time. The monster blew up into many parts, but like a magnet put himself back together again.

"What a waste Leo!" I said.

"Guys!" Yelled Donnie "I think I've got it!"

The force field around the portal closed.

We had a small moment of triumph, but the portal was opening already.

We saw something coming through.

From the window, Mikey said. "Holy giant floating shippy ship."

A huge alien space ship was coming through the portal.

Was this the Kraang Drone?

The Kraang droids started shooting at us.

"Leo!" Said Mikey "Do the zippy zappy thing now!"

"Come on baby come on baby, come on baby!" Leo said to the gun.

The gun responded with a sound. "Yes!" Leo exclaimed "Say good night Kraang!"

The energy formed at the end of the gun, and then...it disappeared!?

"What the heck happened!?" Asked Donnie.

"I think the battery died!" Said Leo.

"We're gonna be joining it if somebody doesn't think of something soon!" Said Raph.

"I told you shooting at a regenerating rock monster was a waste!" I said.

"Leo, what do we do?" Donnie asked.

Leo looked around the room.

He saw whatever it was that was powering up the portal. It looked like another power cell.

"Donnie, what would happen if I destroyed that power cell?" Asked Leo.

"The whole place would explode!" Donnie said "Us in it."

"Go." Leo said to us.

"What?" I asked.

"Leo, you can't be doing what I think you're doing!" Said Donnie.

"Go!" Yelled Leo.

We ran ran to the window.

Our jet packs opened up, we left Leo inside the now exploding building.

Zoey screamed.

The ceiling was caving in. It was like the building was self destructing.

Mr. O'Neil wasn't really helping the situation. He was freaking out, not knowing what to do.

Zoey saw a small opening leading outside.

This floor was quite some way from the ground though.

"Mr. O'Neil!" Yelled Zoey. She grabbed his hand and they ran to the opening. "Hang on!" She yelled.

They ran out the opening.

Mr. O'Neil screamed.

As the two started to fall to the ground, Zoey pulled on a string.

A huge parachute opened up and Zoey fell safely to the ground with Mr. O'Neil.

But her first thought was that she needed to tell Scarlett that April was taken.

Leo jumped out of the building at the last moment.

I saw him fall.

"No!" I screamed.

Raph flew to Leo.

"Got you!" Raph said and he grabbed Leo. "In your face gravity!"

I was overwhelmed with happiness.

"Thanks Raph." Said Leo

"Anytime Buddy." Raph said.

"I can't belive it!" Donnie said "We saved the world!"

"Yeah!" Said Mikey.

"That wasn't so hard was it?"

Then, a shadow loomed over us.

The Mega Drone was flying past us.

Looks like it had made its way through the portal.

"I have to stop saying stuff like that." Mikey said.

**So, this is a really long chapter, so long that I decided to make it into two different parts. By the time I actually post this chaoter though, I'll most likely already be posting the next chapter. Just hang in tight, the story isn't done quite yet.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Yep, technology hates me. This is a really long chapter and my second time trying to upload it. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys.**

Zoey ran through the streets. She was sure that back at TCRI the portal had been destroyed. She had to find Scarlett and tell her what happened.

Mr. O'Neil was right behind her.

Then, they stopped.

In the sky, Zoey saw a huge, circular space ship.

What exactly had happened back at TCRI.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say, ahhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhh!" Mikey Yelled.

"What the heck is that thing!?" Asked Leo.

"It's the end of the world!" Yelled Raph.

Donnie said "Actually it's just the end of mankind's rein since the world will be-"

"Really?" I asked "You're really doing that now?!"

"Well excuse me!" Yelled Donnie "But it's how I deal with stress!"

"Well maybe it doesn't have weapons!" Said Raph "Does it look like it has weapons?"

The ship shot at us.

"Does that answer your question?" I yelled.

Meanwhile, Splinter was talking to Shredder.

"You took everything that I love! And you still hunt me down!" Said Splinter "So be it, I fight you now, to end this!" And thier battle began.

The ship was shooting even more.

Donnie and Mikey clashed and fell to a rooftop.

"Donnie!" I yelled "Mikey!"

Raph and Leo hovered near me.

"What now?" Asked Raph.

We just focused on avoiding bullets.

Eventually, we too clashed and fell to the earth. And into a dumpster.

A man ran past us, holding up a sign saying. 'The End Is Near' in sloppy writing.

"Heh." I said sarcastically "You're right about that."

I climbed out the dumpster. Raph and Leo followed.

Donnie ran to us. "Are you guys alright?"

"We've been better." Said Raph.

I saw Zoey run to us with...my uncle!?

"Zoey!" I said.

"Scarlett!" Yelled Zoey.

Zoey stopped in front of us to catch her breath. "What's going on?" She asked. "I thought you guys destroyed the portal!"

"We did." I said "But that came through first." I pointed to the ship.

"Guys!" Zoey said. "The Kraang got April!"

"What!?" Yelled Donnie "I thought you two stayed in the lair!"

"Yeah..." Said Zoey "We kind of...broke the rule..."

"What about Splinter?" Asked Leo "I'm sure once he figured out you two were gone, he left the lair too!"

"On the bright side." Said Zoey "I have Mr. O'Neil here." She pointed to my uncle.

"Uncle Kirby?" I asked.

"Scarlett." He said and hugged me. "You need to leave New York now."

"I can't." I said "Even if I did, the invasion would still be taking over the world!"

"What do we do?" Asked Zoey.

I looked up.

"We're gonna have to break into that thing. April's in danger. Once we get her back, we would at least slow down the process of the invasion." I said.

"Right." Said Donnie

"Let's go." Said Raph. He grabbed his jet pack.

April woke up to find herself strapped up.

A gigantic pink Kraang was staring at her.

"April O'Neal." Said the Kraang.

April then remembered what had happened.

She struggled to break away, but she couldn't.

"Kraang has waited a long time." Said the alien.

"Where am I?" Asked April. "What's going on?"

"I am Kraang, but you can call me Kraang." Said the gigantic alien. "Kraang needs this planet for Kraang to live on."

"Um..." Said April "That sounds great, but we're kind of already using it. So you came all this way for nothing, bummer."

"No." Said the alien. "Kraang came all this way for you. April O'Neal."

"Oh really?" Asked April.

"As if I have anything to offer you."

"Your natural energy is uniquely attuned to this universe." Said the alien. "Once Kraang gains your energy and your ability, this world will belong to Kraang."

"And how are you going to do that exactly?" Asked April nervously.

Some wires popped up with a device on each one used especially for extracting energy.

And as they came closer, April couldn't help but regret leaving the lair and disobeying Donnie.

Then, her mind went to Donnie.

She remembered him. The way he smiled and spoke to her. His compassion and friendliness. She remembered what happened when he had turned into a baby.

And for a second, April found herself kind of falling for him. Her heart was creating the forbidden feelings and she could not go back.

Their friendship would never be the same.

And as the wires lit up, they came closer to April. And she regretted everything that had happened leading up to this point.

And with a final scream, everything went black.

Splinter and Shredder were still fighting, but now the room was on fire.

Things were happening beyond thier comprehension outside, but they were only focused on thier hatred for one another.

It was amazing that the two had once been almost like brothers.

While they fought, they would mock each other. Yelling about how the other 'stole' the beautiful Tang Shein from each other.

The moment came when Splinter nearly killed Shredder, but Shredder was a fast thinker and protected himself.

It was a fight to the death now.

They didn't care if both thier lives were lost.

Outside, everything was in chaos.

The Kraang were capturing all humans they saw now, sending pods down to retrieve them.

"We need to get on one of those pods." Said Leo

"But how?" Asked Donnie. "There are eight Kraang droids between us and there."

"How many did you say there were?" Asked Raph

"Eight." I answered

"We could create a diversion." Said Leo.

"Or we could dress up like Kraang droids." Said Mikey

"Or." Said Donnie "I could override thier security cod-"

Raph grunted, he was already on the pod. All eight Kraang droids eliminated.

"Or..." Said Leo "That...might work..."

"Come on." I said and Ran to the pod.

Uncle Kirby was told to go to the lair, the last safe spot we could think of.

Zoey, Donnie, Mikey, and Leo also ran to the pod.

We were on our way soon to Dave April.

Splinter and Shredder continued fighting.

"You've always had nothing but your hatred!" Yelled Splinter.

"That's where you're wrong!" Said Shredder. "You took something from me, so I took something from you, your daughter!"

His last words echoed in Splinter ' s mind.

All this time, Splinter believed his daughter Miwa was long gone.

"No." He muttered. "It can't be."

Everyone was in the pod.

We entered the Drome and saw people in front of us in pods screaming.

"Alright," said Leo "We're gonna get out in One, Teo, Three." Raph opened up the pod.

But, we started floating.

"Woah!" I exclaimed "Zero gravity!"

"I think the Kraang forgot to pay thier gravity bill!" Said Mikey.

He was sucked into a tunnel and reappeared behind us.

Mikey groaned.

"The Kraang generated Anti gravitons." Said Donnie.

"Is there any way for you to generate Anti, anti gravitons?" Asked Leo

"You mean gravitons?" Asked Donnie "no."

Mikey groaned again. "Guys, I'm gonna throw up. Or down, or sideways, but I'm majorly gonna throw."

Another pod bumped against Mikey from behind.

Mikey clung to the pod.

"We still have a job to do." Said Leo "So let's go."

We grabbed onto the pod.

The pod was sucked into a tunnel.

"Dudes! The Kraang should totally make this into a carnival ride!" Said Mikey. Clearly no longer nauseous.

"I think they're more interested In destroying the earth." Said Leo.

"Eh, they can do both." Said Mikey.

We heard a scream.

"It's April!" Said Donnie.

"Can you say that any louder?" Asked Raph sarcastically "I don't think the whole Techno Drome heard you."

Raph turned to see a lot of Kraang staring at us.

"Never mind." He sighed "They did."

We all got our weapons. And I wondered how my arrows were gonna work in zero gravity.

April was being extracted of her energy. It was painful.

In front of her, Kraang laughed evily.

April was using her last minutes to remember her life.

She remembered playing with Scarlett as a kid.

She remembered Auntie Agatha.

She remembered her dad.

She remembered Zoey.

She remembered the turtles.

And then, she remembered Donnie. She felt as if she'd miss him most of all.

Again, her feelings for him swelled up inside. She was well aware that he liked her. Now, it seemed she would never tell him what she thought.

Her mind wavered back to when she and Donnie first met.

He was saving her from the Kraang.

The memories piled up. She started to remember more and more things.

And then, she came to a conclusion.

'I think I like Donnie.' She thought.

And then, her memories of a good friendship with Donnie, turned into memories of all the times she was starting to fall for him. All this time she had loved him, she just never fully realized until now.

And now, it was too late.

She yearned to see him again. To hug him. To talk to him. To see his smile. Hear his voice. Hear his laugh.

But, it was too late. She was growing weaker by the second.

Goodbye Donnie.

Goodbye everyone.

Huge fights climaxed everywhere.

We fought the Kraang while there was no gravity.

Shredder and Splinter fought below.

And somewhere in the ship, April was fighting her fate.

Fighting with zero gravity was even funner than it proved to be.

We still heard April's screams.

Raph thought he heard it from below.

He ripped a peice of the floor off. Or was it the ceiling?

We climbed through.

We saw April being drained of her energy and Kraang in front of her.

"Soon, it will be the end of all humankind!" Laughed Kraang.

"Not if we have anything to do about it." Said Leo.

"The turtles?!" Said Kraang shocked.

"Raph, quick!" Said Leo.

Gravity worked now and Raph jumped to Kraang. He stood on Kraang ' s face and twisted.

Kraang lost his concentration and groaned.

April was lowered to the ground. Her eyes were lifeless. Donnie helped April and removed the straps. April lifelessly started limping to the ground.

Donnie grabbed April.

April started gaining consciousness.

She saw Donnie.

Her heart beat like it never had before.

I saw the way she looked at him.

"Donnie.." She said softly. "You're my hero."

Donnie chuckled nervously.

April blushed.

"We need to get out of here." Said Leo.

April clung to Donnie's back sleepily.

We started climbing up wires to leave the chamber.

At that moment, Kraang revealed his full form. He was actually a part of a gigantic Kraang droid.

I felt uneasy.

Splinter and Shredder continued thier fight.

Splinter knocked off Shredder ' s helmet, revealing Shredder ' s face. Half burned and one blood red eye.

This was Splinter ' s moment. He jumped to finish Shredder.

And then, Karai jumped in and protected her father.

Upon seeing Karai, Splinter realized her face looked similar.

"Miwa?" He asked.

Karai kicked Splinter away.

"Father." She said, tending to Shredder ' s wounds.

"Karai." Said Shredder "That rat is Hamato Yoshi."

"Miwa." Muttered Splinter.

"My name is Karai!" Yelled Karai coldly. "Father told me what you did to my mother, and now I'm gonna return the favor!" She lunged at Splinter with her sword.

Shredder laughed.

Splinter could not do this, he could not fight against his daughter.

"No." He said and jumped out of harm's way.

"Why won't you fight!?" Yelled Karai "Coward!"

Splinter just turned and left.

If only Karai knew the truth.

We ran out of the chamber.

The Techno Drome heaved violently every now and then.

"Leo, I have a question!" Yelled Mikey.

"What?" Asked Leo

"Did we defeat that big Kraang back there?"

"Yes Mikey."

"Then why is it following us!?"

It was true, the Kraang was following us in its gigantic suit.

"Ah!" I exclaimed. The Kraang followed us.

We looked ahead.

"There's one last escape pod over there!" Yelled Donnie.

The chamber we were now in was a chamber made entirely of white platforms and gaps between them.

The gaps between could been as deep as the ocean.

We tried hard to not fall in the gaps between.

Mikey nearly fell into one, but Leo helped him.

We were almost to the pod.

I felt a claw jerk me backwards.

I screamed.

"Scarlett!" Zoey screamed.

Kraang laughed.

"Hold on Scarlett! I'm coming!" Yelled Raph and he started running back.

Kraang lifted me off the ground, just out of Raph's reach.

I was terrified.

"Let go of her!" Yelled another voice.

I looked to the side. From a gap, came Zac. He held up a Katana and sliced the arm off that I was on.

I screamed as I started falling.

"Woah!" Said Zac. He grabbed me.

"Get away!" I said, I shoved him away.

But it was too late, we were already falling to infinity.

"Scarlett!" I heard everyone yell.

In the darkness, I felt Zac ' s cold arms. I tried to break free from his hold.

"Let go!" I said.

"No." He said "I'm gonna break your fall for you."

"What?" I asked "Why would you do that?"

"They used me!" He said. "I was among some of the most intelligent Kraangs, I could even speak normally, but even though they said they would let me do whatever I pleased, even making me this body, they were using me! I want to die!"

"What?" I asked. I stopped struggling.

"Scarlett O'Neil." Said Zac. "I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you."

"How do I know you're not lying?" I asked unsure.

"You don't." Said Zac "But why would anyone about to die lie to death in the face?"

He had a point.

We kept falling.

"What now?" I asked. "Even if you break my fall, we're both gonna die."

"I'm sorry." Said Zac.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"We've been tricking you the whole time." Said Zac. "I taught the Kraang how to masters of illusion and we've used it against you a few times. Like when you were first attacked, you saw the Foot ninjas, but they were really Kraang droids. I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be." I said "Without you, I'd never meet the turtles."

"Heh." Zac chuckled softly. "You really like those guys don't you?"

"Yeah." I said "They're like family."

"Oh." Said Zac "I wouldn't know how that feels, I never had a real family that loved me."

"Oh." I said.

We were both silent.

"I need to confess something else." Said Zac.

"What?" I asked.

"Your parents." Said Zac. "The Kraang made them split up a long time ago."

"What!?" I said.

"I'm not sure whether they killed your parents or not, that's all I know." Said Zac truthfully. "I'm very sorry."

I cried silently.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help you." Said Zac.

I was surprised. This Zac was different from the one I've always hated. I turned to face him.

"It's okay." I said

"Hey Scarlett." Said Zac "I'm going to die."

At the rate we were falling, I knew it was true.

"Yeah, you're gonna die." I said "We both are."

"I want to do something before I die." Said Zac.

"What's that?" I asked.

Zac put his hands by my ears.

My heart skipped a beat.

Zac pulled me close to him. I closed my eyes and braced myself.

But, at the last moment, all Zac did was kiss my forehead.

"Huh?" I asked when it was over.

"I love you Scarlett." Said Zac.

And then, before I could answer, our fall ended and Zac shattered to pieces.

At first I was silent.

"Zac?" I asked "Zac! Zac!" I yelled.

Zac didn't say a word.

I would never forget his dying words to me.

And though I knew I knew that he had once been my enemy, I cried and showed pity for him.

He wasn't all that bad in the end.

We could have become friends if he hadn't died.

"Scarlett?" Asked a voice. I looked up.

I was in the chamber I had fallen out of. Zoey was running to me.

"Zoey." I said..

I ran to Zoey and hugged her.

I started crying.

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked.

"Zac ' s dead!" I wailed.

"How is that a bad thing?" Asked Donnie.

I cried harder. I had never seen a person physically die in front of me.

The gigantic Kraang was still coming for us.

The escape pod opened up.

Everyone climbed inside.

Leo stayed outside.

"You're all going to die here!" Said Kraang.

Leo was thinking hard.

I knew he was going to sacrifice himself right about now.

After seeing Zac die, I could not afford any more lives to be lost.

"Leo!" I yelled and climbed out the pod.

Leo turned. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I want you to leave in the escape pod!" I said.

"What!?" Everyone said.

"Yeah." I said "I want you guys to all leave. Now."

"No, you go." Said Leo.

"No." I said, I grabbed his arm.

Leo stared at me.

"I'm not going to let you die." I said "Everyone needs you! You're the leader! If you die, who knows what will happen!?" I shook my head. "I'd rather stay here and die as long as I know you're around to protect everyone."

Leo stared at me.

"Don't." Raph yelled.

I turned.

"Guys." I said "Don't worry, I'm ready. I'm ready to die."

"Don't say that!" Zoey yelled.

I ignored them.

"I love you all." I said "I hope you can find happiness without me."

I pushed Leo into the escape pod.

"No!" I heard Everyone scream from inside.

The pod took off.

"Scarlett!" I heard Raph scream.

And now, here I was, all alone.

Kraang laughed behind me.

"You're pathetic." He said.

"No I'm not!" I yelled.

I shot arrows at him. I jumped. I dodged.

Tears of anger fell from my face.

And then, finally, I had brought him down.

He lay on the floor.

"This ship is going to blow up." He said "You're going to die."

"I don't care!" I screamed.

And with one final arrow, he spoke no more. He wasn't dead completely, but he was injured.

I fell to my knees after what I'd done.

"Guys." I muttered. I was weak from my fight.

My bracelet ' s chain broke.

A symbol of my life about to end.

I just grabbed the chain.

And I held the key close to my heart.

I lay there for quite some time.

I knew the ship was going to blow up any second now.

I just remembered all I had done.

I told myself my story up to this point.

And now, here I lay.

Here I am, telling no one in particular my whole story up to this point.

And it's funny.

A small part of me wonders if I've finally become a sister for the turtles. I hoped they wouldn't mind me thinking so.

I am remembering all those moments I shared with them.

I miss them.

I miss everyone.

Why are tears falling now?

Wait, I know.

I just don't want it to end like this.

I don't want to die.

I'm not ready, I was, but now I'm just not ready.

"Please." I say. "I don't want to die."

But from afar, I can hear a countdown. It is truly the sound of my last seconds.

'But wait.' I thought. 'This story isn't over. If I'm still here, maybe there's a way to save myself even now.'

I looked around the chamber.

Kraang still did not speak.

I looked at his old droid body, that now wouldn't move.

Maybe I could take a hollow peice of it. Maybe I could use it as a pod.

I started to quickly remove tech from the droid.

I worked quickly, I didn't have much to work with. And then, I did it. I made something that I hoped could break my fall from this height.

I walked to an opening. I could see pods escaping the Techno Drome.

I was going to join them.

I smiled. Tears fell.

I was going to survive.

And then, the ship exploded.

Zoey cried.

Everyone in the escape pod mourned Scarlett.

No one spoke.

The only sound was Zoey ' s soft crying.

April was now fully conscious. She also mourned for Scarlett and stayed silent. She hugged Donnie tightly.

She couldn't belive her cousin was...dead.

"She was a hero." April said at last.

Zoey cried harder.

"She was a nice person." Said Leo "Always thinking of others."

"She did beat me in video games a lot." Said Mikey "But she was fun."

"She could create lots of things." Said Donnie. "She could cook, she could sing, draw, decorate, she was even good at science."

"And math." April laughed.

"She was my friend." Said Zoey "She was always so positive, she never gave up on me. Even though she's lost so much, she's also gained so much. She lost parents, but she gained friends."

"Not just that." Said Raph "She gained a family."

Now, everyone was teary eyed.

"I won't forgive her." Said Raph, he pounder the glass on the pod. "I'll never forgive her for staying behind."

The escape pod landed in the ocean, not far from the coast of New York.

They all see people from pods nearby land and then having the people smile.

They smiled also.

"She would've liked this." Said Raph.

"Yeah." Said Leo. "She was really all about happiness wasn't she?"

Everyone was still slightly sad.

Zoey had stopped crying.

"She would have wanted us to be happy too." She said and wiped away her tears.

"Right." Said Mikey.

"No doubt." Said Donnie.

"Yeah." Said Leo.

"Good point." Said Raph.

"We won't be sad." Said Zoey "We'll be happy. She's in a better place now. We'll go to shore and celebrate Scarlett for the person she was. Let's go on this happy day."

Everyone smiled, but tears still fell.

They started to paddle to shore.

And that's when I saw them.

I was floating on top of a peice of wood. My pod didn't work exactly the way I wanted.

But, I heard every word the others said.

They started paddling away.

"Wait!" I yelled.

They turned.

"Scarlett?" Asked Raph.

I swam up to them. "The one and only." I smiled.

"Scarlett!" Said Mikey. He helped me out of the water and into the pod.

I was hugged by everyone.

"Guys." I said and cried.

Now, we were truly happy.

No matter what, after this, we'd always be together.

Everyone.

Everyone was happy and celebrated.

I smiled.

We had done it, we saved the world and stopped an alien invasion.

But to me, the best thing of all was being able to make it back to the lair, alive and safe.

I saw Zoey smile and then leave the lair.

I wondered where she was going.

I followed Zoey, she climbed out of the sewer and into the alley.

I followed silently behind her.

I stayed in the shadows of the alley, unseen.

Zoey sighed.

I could see her breath in the air, it was nearly winter.

I thought I saw her lips move, but I did not hear her speak.

She pulled a remote control out. It was the same one I had found her with when I first met her.

"Zoey?" I asked, stepping into the light. "What're you doing?"

Zoey turned, a bit surprised, but smiled upon seeing me.

"Scarlett." Zoey smiled.

She held up her TV remote, a button flashed on it. It flashed on and off, as if it was trying to say something.

"What's that?" I asked.

Zoey sighed. "I should've told you sooner." She said.

"Told me what?" I asked in confusion.

Zoey hesitated to answer. "I'm not...exactly...from here."

I listened carefully.

"And by, not from here, I actually mean, I'm not from this world." Said Zoey. "You see, I come from another world, another dimension you might say."

I nodded. I didn't say anything, but payed close attention to what Zoey said.

"The truth is that this button." She said and pointed to the 'ok' button on the remote. "This button lights up when a new dimension is in danger and needs to be saved."

"What are the dimensions in danger of?" I asked.

"That's another story." Said Zoey. She wouldn't reveal all her secrets so soon. "You see, I can then make a portal to that dimension and spend as much time there as I want without wasting time in the one I come from."

Zoey hesitated a bit more. Explaining it all was hard for her. "I've, you see, I've spent lots of time here, with occasional visits to my world. And, after seeing what you did today, I feel like I need to go back to my world and fix a mess I made."

"A mess?" I asked.

"Yeah." Said Zoey, she sighed and turned around. "I got into a fight with someone I really cared about."

"Your best friend." I guessed.

Zoey turned. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

So I was right.

"No." I said "It's okay. I just need to get used to sharing friends with another person."

We both laughed a bit.

"I...I want to go back." Zoey said

I stared at her.

I didn't quite understand the full concept of this, but I think I understood.

"This dimension is safe now." Zoey said "And I want to spend some time in mine if it's okay with you."

I gave it a thought.

I could've said no. I could've begged Zoey to stay.

But I wanted Zoey to venture out in the world, and not necessarily this one.

I nodded.

"You can go." I said, voice choking.

Zoey nodded and started crying a bit. "Thanks." She cried.

She walked to the middle of the alley.

"So is this goodbye?" I asked her. Tears, fell from my eyes.

"No." Said Zoey "This isn't goodbye, just 'until next time.' Because I'm sure I'll see you again, Scarlett."

I smiled and cried.

"Don't forget me." I said.

Zoey opened up a portal, with her remote, and before jumping in said, "I won't."

And, she jumped through the portal. It closed behind her.

For a second, I was in a daze. I wondered what had happened and replayed the event in my mind.

I wondered if Zoey was a hallucination. But I quickly told myself it could not be true.

The night was cold and I slid back into the sewer.

It's strange.

Somehow, as I walked through the sewer tunnels, as I walked to the lair, and I heard the turtles and everyone else celebrating, I felt something warm grow deep within me. And even on a cold night like tonight, it kept me warm.

A memory played in my mind as I walked down the tunnel.

"Mom." I cried and walked into my mother's room.

"What's wrong Scarlett?" She asked and hugged me.

"I heard a scary story today." I said "And now, I can't sleep, when I try, I see a monster that tries eating me."

I cried harder.

"There, there, Scarlett." My mom coaxed me. "Don't you know, there's a star in your heart?"

"What?" I asked.

"Yes." My mother said. "A star. Everyone has one in thier hearts. You see, dark and light always stand hand in hand, and if you even show a bit of fear, the dark will try to consume you."

I stared up at my mother in awe.

"Scarlett." She said "In order to keep the darkness from defeating you, you must always keep that star in your chest, burning brightly at all times."

"Why?" I asked

"Because." My mother said. "That is your most important charge."

I remember the mix of confusion and awe I had after that, but nevertheless, I now knew what this feeling was.

And I was sure I wasn't the only one feeling it.

I walked to the den, everyone invited me to join them in thier celebration.

This warmth I felt inside me, was proof of that star I kept.

It was proof that the star was shining.

In order to realize our dreams, to protect those precious to us, in order to keep fighting, I hoped this star would continue shining and giving strength. 'O star, inside my chest.

**The end. Even I got a bit teary eyed making this. Anyways please review and I hope everyone asks for a sequel. If I do make a sequel, I'll include season 2 episodes and characters too! I hope you enjoyed meeting TMNT. I want to thank everyone who helped make this story a reality and anyone who was a part of this project. And, here's a final goodbye for all the people who have read and reviewed.**

Epilogue:

Zoey fell through the portal and landed in a hallway. She saw strange writing on the wall, and at first thought she was in another country, but further examination proved that she was merely in the foreign languages hallway.

If it was the same time as she had first left this place, Zoey knew just where she needed to go.

She ran out the hall and into another set of classrooms. She ran up stairs, occasionally passing people.

She would never forget Scarlett and all the things they did together, but she wanted to mend her friendship with a friend from this world.

This world very similar to the one the reader lives in.

A place called reality.

Zoey opened the door to an old classroom, her friend whom she had not seen in so long was across the room, and looked out a window.

She turned and saw Zoey.

"Hi...Zoey." She said awkwardly and smiled.

Zoey couldn't help but running to hug her friend. She had missed her.

"Woah, what's wrong?" Asked the girl.

"Nothing." Zoey said and cried silently. She wiped away her tears and looked at her friend.

She and Scarlett were very alike. It was almost like actually being with Scarlett.

With Scarlett, she felt the same way.

"I'm sorry." Said Zoey "For everything."

The girl looked at Zoey and smiled.

"It's okay." She said "It was a stupid thing to fight about."

Zoey smiled.

"You forgive me?" She asked.

"Of course." Answered the other girl.

She held Zoey ' s hand and they walked out of the room together.

They smiled like the bestest of friends. And planned the things they would do that weekend.

Cherry trees she'd thier Cherry Blossom Petals.

And the two friends walked into the sunset.

And Zoey greatly missed Scarlett. But she smiled.

She knew she would see Scarlett again. It would only be a matter of time.


End file.
